One Man Drinking Games
by MusiknLove
Summary: A blind date started this whole thing. How does a ramen shop, a music club, and a park fit into it all? Read to find out! i suck at writing descriptions.. NaruSasu, GaaraMiz, ShikaTem, KibaHina, and KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

I found that I had a small error in my storyline.... so I had to go back and fix it. ^-^' ThankYou idoenjoyanime for saying something about it.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Not the Anime, Not the Song mentioned. Nothing.

A little guideline for the story:  
"Speaking."  
**_"Ringtone."_**  
_'Thoughts'_  
_"Music playing{Like on the radio.}"_

Well on to the story:

* * *

Chapter 1

The guitars played flawlessly with the base and drums. The lead singer closed his eyes his eyes, playing the cords he's memorized and loosing himself in the music.

"Your just a sad song  
With nothing to say  
About a life long  
Wait for a hospital stay  
Well if you think that I'm wrong  
This never meant anything to you-"

A phone rang.

All music stopped and the phone was answered.

"Hello?.... Huh?.. Why?" A sigh. "Fine."

"Uchiha, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your damn phone on vibrate." the lead singer growled.

"Calm down Sabuku. I've gotta go. We're still on for practice Friday at 5:30?" Sasuke asked, packing up his guitar.

"Yeah." Gaara said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Later!" Sasuke called, putting his guitar case strap over his shoulder.

Gaara sighed, "Let's see if we can't try this from the beginning"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"You've got to be kidding....?"

"I don't kid."

"Uncle, I'm only 17. don't you think that's a little early for me to looking for somebody to _ma__rry_?"

"Your parents meet when they were 18 and they got married when they were 21." The stoic man said.

Sasuke sighed, "There's no way of me getting out of this is there?"

"We need to persevere the Uchiha name. "

The doorbell rang.

"She's here, no down and greet her."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and followed his uncle out of his room, down the hall and stairs to the front door.

"Hello there and welcome. You must be Mizani." The older Uchiha said bowing

"Yeah" was muttered in a feminine voice said.

"Sasuke come over her and meet Mizani." he said stepping aside.

The first thing that stood out to Sasuke was her bright blue eyes. They stood out against her shoulder length black hair and black dress.

Her arms were crossed over her chest and she glared at Sasuke.

"Hi." she grumbled.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'll leave you two be. I've got to go out of town." the uncle said bowing once again and walking up stairs.

"Wanna go out to eat?" Sasuke asked

Mizani shrugged, "Sure. I know just the place."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Don't you think we're a little over dressed?" Sasuke said taking off his jacket and sitting on the booth beside him.

"It's okey. I've come here in pajamas. They don't care." Mizani said sitting in the booth opposite him.

A young women came up and handed menus to them then took their drink orders.

Mizani's phone vibrated on the table from a text message..

Sliding her phone open, she typed in her code. Reading the message she typed back a reply, closed the phone and sat it back on the table.

"Sorry about that." she said.

"It's okey."

The phone vibrated again.

"Idiot. I swear.." Mizani said upon reading the message and typing back a reply.

Their drinks came and the young women, Ayame, took their orders,

"So...." Sasuke said.

"I can't believe that women got me into a dress..."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

."I don't like dresses"

"I'm not a big fan of suits either." he said pulling at his collar.

Mizani smirked and glanced at her phone as it vibrated.

Reading the message she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ayame!" she called

"What do you need Miz?"

"Tell that idiot to bring me my food before he gets hurt."

Ayame shook her head, "I swear you would think you two hated each other." and walked off.

"You come here offend?"

"Psh, I practically _live_ here" she glanced around Sasuke. "About time Blondie." Mizani said hands on her hips.

"There are other customers you know." the voice said.

Sasuke turned to his right as Mizani said, "And?" his eyes widening

The blonde shook his head, his bangs flying into his face as he glared his bright ocean blue eyes at Mizani.

"Here you go." the blonde said sitting the bowl on the table.

"Hmmm!" Mizani said, "Good as usual Naruto." eating her ramen.

"Thanks Miz, well I got other people to serve. See you later" he turned to walk away then called over his shoulder, "Enjoy!"

Sasuke watched him as he walked away to another table.

"Oi, quite staring and eat before it gets cold." Mizani said throwing her straw paper at him.

He blinked and turned to her smirking face.

"What?"

"You haven't taken your eyes off Naru since he walked away."

"I don't know what your talking about." Sasuke said eating his ramen.

"Sure you don't."

The two sat in silence, Sasuke sneaking glances at Naruto.

"You gay aren't you?"

Sasuke almost spit out the drink he was currently drinking. Almost

"What made you ask?"

"You've got that vibe about you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask" she said holding up her hands, "And you _still_ haven't stopped looking at Naru," she said resting her head on her fist.

"What's it to you?" he grumbled.

"I was going to put in a good word for you,. But your gonna act like this, then I just won't bother. " she said leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Sorry about that.... Do you think you could still put in a good word for me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll think about it." Mizani said picking up her phone and walking away.

Sasuke sighed, took out his wallet and put some money on the table. Walking out the door, he went to her car that was parked right beside hers. "So?"

"I thought about it." She smirked, put the car into gear and drove away.

"The bitch.." he muttered smirking and getting into his own car to drive home.

The Next Day:

"Alright everybody! Welcome back to STEM! I see we have a few new faces so we'll get some introductions out of the way. I'm ms. Jean, I'll be your music instructor. I'll give you time to introduce yourselves to each other in a little while. But right now were going to have our in house group, [Our Band Name Here]!"

The room busted out clapping except for Mizani.

'Of course he had to be gay. I can't find a straight guy anywhere...'

The band started playing and she heard,

"I had a dream last night  
We drove out to see Las Vegas..." the red head sang.

Mizani turned to the band and her jaw dropped.

"What?" Naruto asked beside her. Turning to the stage his own jaw dropped.

"Ohmigod..." they both said.

"We lost ourselves in the bright lights  
I wish you could've seen us.." Sasuke sang

"Begging for change to get home  
Or at least San Fransisco.." the lead sing sang.

Mizani watched him throughout the song. His baggy jeans almost falling off of him and a black shirt with random red writing on it.

Naruto kept Sasuke. His black jeans fitting him snuggly along with his black and blue shirt.

They finished the song and the room busted out in a round of applause and cheers.

"There's [Our Band Name Here]. With Gaara as the lead singer and guitar." Ms. Jean said pointing at the red head.

'Hm. Gaara, very nice name.' Mizani thought looking at him.

"Sasuke on the back up vocals band guitar."

Naruto stared at the raven haired as he pulled his guitar strap from around his shoulder.

'Well hello Sasuke..'

The two friends vaguely heard the other to introduced as Kiba and Neji.

Me. Jean walked onto the stage. "Okey, we'll get the important things done tomorrow. Now you all go mingle and get to know each other."

Mizani glanced at Naruto was looking at Sasuke then went back to looking at Gaara. Naruto did the same to Mizani.

"Okey us just staring at them is going to get nothing done." Naruto said.

"Your right. Come on." Mizani asked dragging him over to where the band was stepping of the stage.

"Hello Sasuke" Mizani said, Naruto giving her a mean look.

"Hey Mizani" he said glancing at Naruto who looked away.

Mizani saw this and said, "I would like you to meet my best friend Naruto"

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Nice to meet you too.." Naruto grumbled glaring at Mizani who was sneaking glances at Gaara, "Could you do me a favor?" he said grinning.

"Um, sure."

"Can you introduce Mizani to your red headed friend."

Mizani's eyes widen then narrowed, "You don't have to do-"

"Yo Gaara! Come here!" Sasuke called.

"I hate you." Mizani muttered to Naruto.

"You started it." he said with a grin.

"Gaara this is Mizani, Mizani this is Gaara." Sasuke said as the red head came over to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Gaara said smiling a bit and holding his hand out.

"You too." she said taking his hand.

"_I could be mean, I could be angry I could me just like you.."_

Mizani rolled her eyes, "Excuse me." she said to Gaara. "Yeah?... I'm in class... yes. School started today.. I didn't go home last night.. yes I went on that date." she said smirking at Sasuke. "No, he's defiantly not my type. I've got to go mother. Bye."

'I like her. Pretty, sure of herself, sarcastic manner, what's not to like.' Gaara thought.

"So when did you move here?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"A month before school let out. My dad transferred to the elementary school around here."

"What about you?" Gaara asked Mizani, leaning back against the stage.

'Mmmm!' "I moved here with him." she said pointing at Naruto over her shoulder. "I use to go to a private school, but I hated it so I never went. So my parents said I could live with him as long as I went to school."

"How do you two know each other?" Sasuke asked.

The two friends busted out laughing.

"Now that's a funny story." Naruto said.

"Well it all started back in kindergarten. We were out at recess and I was in the sand box. And I see this little kid getting pick om. So I go over there and see what the problem is." Mizani stared.

"The kids were picking on me because my dad gave the detention. What that has to do with me I'll never know but anyway."

"So I march up to them thinking I'm big and bad and start yelling at them. Well they left Naru alone.. but they start picking on me because my parents have like a whole bunch of money."

"So I couldn't just let her save me and not help her. We both start fussing and yelling at them. But the thing is we were the smallest kids on the playground. So you think were goners right?" Naruto asked

"Wrong. Somehow we get into this cool synchronized thing and start kicking their asses. It took about four people to drag Naruto off them."

"It took about six to drag Mizani off and we were taken to my dad's office. Oh man he went off on us. We got suspended for a week. But from then on we were feared by all." Naruto said grinning

"Somewhere in there we became the best of friends. I practically lived with them.. I didn't want to me at my house.":

"Why not?" Gaara asked.

"Because it was just that. A house. With Naruto and them it felt like home." Mizani said shrugging

"So it didn't bother your parents that you weren't home?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah, it bothered the hell out of them. But they were hardly home so it wasn't like it mattered.

The bell rung.

"Have a nice rest of the day everybody!" Ms. Jean called to the class.

"She's an odd one.." Mizani said picking up her bag.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Sasuke and Gaara said.

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

"This women is crazy!" Mizani muttered to Naruto

"I know." he muttered back.

"Now were going to get everybody paired up." the lady said.

"Sasuke and Naruto, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Ten- Ten, Sakura and Rock Lee, Ino and Choji, Shino and Sai, finally we have Gaara and Mizani." she sat the clipboard down, "Now everybody get with your partners."

Mizani rolled back to where Sasuke and Gaara were sitting.

"Up Up Sasuke."

"Why do I have to get up?" he asked.

"Because I'm already here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but nonetheless rolled over to where Naruto was.

"Hi again." Mizani said smiling at Gaara.

"Hi." he said giving her a small smile.

"Alright since your going to be working with this person all semester, take a little while to get to know each other." the teacher said.

"Soo.." Mizani said.

"What's your favorite color?" Gaara asked.

"Hm... silver and dark blue What about you?"

"Red and Aquamarine."

"Weird color combination but cool."

"What's your favorite band?"

"I can't pick just one! That's murder!"

Gaara chuckled, "Alright, top 5."

"Okey, Boys Like Girls, My Chemical Romance, Hollywood Undead, The Maine, and Mayday Parade."

"All of them awesome bands. And I think I have to say they are all my favorites too."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

"Soo.." Naruto said leaning back in his chair.

"Soo.. what's your favorite song?" Sasuke asked, not able to think of anything else.

"Awake by Secondhand Serenade."

"Why that one?"

"You'll think it's stupid."

"Come on, I won't. I promise."

Blue met onyx.

Naruto sighed, "Because I want someone that will stay awake so I don't miss anytime I have them. And hopefully I can find that one person that I can give my heart to. I've always been a bit of a romantic. Mizani and my dad use to pick on me all the time."

Sasuke just stared at Naruto.

"See, I knew you'd think it's stupid!"

"No it's not stupid. It's kind've .. well romantic and sweet."

"Yeah..." Naruto said blushing slightly. "So what's your favorite song?"

"Yours to Hold by Skillet."

"Why?" the blonde asked sitting his arms crossed on the table with his head resting on top of them.

"Kind've the same reason as you. I want to find that someone and let them know I'm always there when they need them." Sasuke said leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

"Okey on to a less serious question, what's your favorite color?" Naruto asked.

"Your going to laugh."

"No I won't you didn't think I was stupid so I won't laugh."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's serious face. "The color of rain."

"That's your favorite color?"

"Yep. I don't know why I do."

"What do you like about the rain?"

"Everything."

"Expand a little more.." Naruto said making a weird face that caused Sasuke to chuckle.

"I love how it looks, how it smells more and after. How it can always calm me down and puts me into the best sleep I can ever have."

"Music does the same thing for me. You know calms me down or gets me to sleep." Naruto laughed, "Mizani use to joke that I wore my emotions on my iPod."

Sasuke chuckled, "How so?"

"I had a bad habit of hiding how I was really feeling. So to see what kind've mood I was in she would look at my play list. If I had Blink182 and Sum 41 I was in a good mood, Three Days Grace and Linkin park I was pissed, and Evanescence and AFI I was depressed."

"Wow. You know your living proof of that 'Don't judge a book my it's cover' thing. "

Naruto gave him a funny look and busted out laughing.

"Okey class, now I want you to get into groups of four."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and rolled backwards.

Mizani was laughing as Gaara had just finished telling her something.

"What're you laughing at so hard?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at.." she couldn't finish the sentence as she glanced over at Sasuke and busted out laughing again.

"Sabuku, what did you tell her?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes at Gaara.

"Oh nothing, just a little story of how someone found out their preferences."

This caused Mizani to laugh even harder. "Ow! My stomach hurts." she whined.

"Then stop laughing" Sasuke growled.

"I'm trying.." she took a couple of deep breaths. "Man I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

"What'd you mean? You were falling off the couch laughing the other night" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but I meant people who weren't family."

"In groups I want you to discuss what you leaned."

Naruto and Sasuke went on talking among there selves.

"I wonder when their gonna figure out the others preferences." Gaara asked.

"You can tell Naru is?" Mizani asked smirking.

"Oh yeah."

"I have to step out for a minute. You all mingle among yourselves." the teacher said closing the door.

Instantly a pink haired girl was standing between Gaara and Sasuke.

"Hi Gaara. Hi Sasuke." she said.

They both rolled their eyes, "Hi Sakura."

Mizani and Naruto's eyes narrowed instantly.

"I heard your band was playing this Friday."

"Yeah, just like we have every other Friday." Sasuke said.

"Well I guess I'll have to be there" she said trying to act all cute.

"Yeah, you do that." Gaara said.

'Stupid twot...' "Hi, I'm Mizani." Mizani interjected.

"Sakura, nice to meet you." she said, in a snotty tone that only Mizani caught.

'Oh hell no..' "Gaara, I didn't know your band played anywhere." Mizani said to Gaara.

"Yep. There's this place Sasuke 's brother's friend owns: The Akauski"

"Sounds like a cool place"

"It is." Gaara said leaning back in his chair and giving her a small smile.

"What songs are you going to do?" Sakura asked

Gaara's eye twitched slightly as he glared at the pink haired girl.

"We haven't decided yet."

"You know, you should do-"

"Something of Mayday Parade's." Mizani finished for her.

"We have been practicing some of their songs." Sasuke said.

"Sounds good. You should come watch us practice and tell us what you think." Gaara told Mizani.

"Would be cool if you came too." Sasuke told Naruto.

"I just we'll be there." Naruto said smiling.

The bell rung.

"Oh Sasuke, Gaara, do you want to go somewhere for lunch?" Sakura asked.

"We're already heading out with Mizani and Naruto." Sasuke asked gathering his things.

"I can meet you where ever your going."

"We don't know where were going Mizani's deciding." Gaara said placing his hands on her shoulder. "Isn't that right?"

"O-Of course. Come on guys let's go get some lunch." she said leading Gaara out of the room followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Who the fuck is that twot?" Mizani asked arms crossed eyebrow raised.

"She's our friggin' stalker fan-girl." Sasuke said.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Naruto asked

"Where do you think?" Mizani asked.

"The Ramen Stand." Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Yep! Come on Gaara." she said taking his hand and leading him to the parking lot.

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

"Alright! I hope you had a goo lunch. I'm you English teacher Mr. L. I know for some some English is a difficult subject but I've heard great things about this class, so we should have no problems."

"Great more expectations." Mizani muttered.

"So while your in here, I want you to only speak English or as much as you can. Your journal topic is on the broad, I want a page.."

With that he went to his desk and sat down.

'And...' the topic read.

The class grew quiet as everybody wrote on the topic.

About thirty minutes later, Mr. L comes to the front of the classroom.

"Let's see.. um, Mizani could you come up and read your's for us?" he said gesturing to the podium.

"I have to go up there?"

"Yeah, don't be shy were all friends here."

Mizani sighed, picked up her notebook and walked up the the podium.

"Okey, so I'm going to sing a song because it's the only think that could pop in my head. So here it goes." she took a deep breath,

"And then we both go down together

We may stay there forever

I'll just try to get up

And I'm sorry

This wasn't easy

When i asked you, believe me

You never let go

But i let go"

The class clapped.

"That was fantastic!" Mr. K said clapping the loudest.

"Uh, thanks." she said tucking her hair behind her ear and walking back over to her desk.

"Mizani that was amazing." Gaara said.

"T-Thanks"

Naruto gave her a weird look, 'Did she just stutter?'

The bell rang for Study Hall.

"Can we go home now?" Mizani asked. "I'd love to go get a shower."

"That's what we usually do" Sasuke said.

"So do you guys want to come hang out at our house?" Naruto asked

"Sure." Sasuke said.

"We've got nothing better to do." Gaara said shrugging.

"Gaara, Sasuke, do you want to come hang out at my house?" Sakura asked walking up to them.

"Oohh. Sorry they're already heading to my house." Mizani said putting an arm on Gaara and Sasuke's shoulders.

"That's to bad, I had so much planned."

"I'm sure they'll mange." Mizani said through gritted teeth.

Sakura turned to Gaara, "Well if you change your mind you know where I am." she winked and walked away.

Mizani growled, Gaara and Sasuke glanced at her, Sakura looked at bit scared while Naruto sighed.

"Come on Miz, let's get home." Naruto said pushing her out the door and geasutring for Sasuke and Gaara to follow.

As Mizani got outside she started grumbling to herself as she dug her keys out of her bag.

"Is she alright?" Gaara asked

"Just give her a few minutes, she'll be fine."

"What the hell happened back there?" Sasuke asked getting his own car keys out.

"She gets a little over protective of her friends."

"Who does that pink headed she devil think she is??" Mizani shouted.

"Or she just doesn't like her." Gaara stated.

"Ye, yes that could be it.." Naruto said a bit frightened.. he pushed Gaara towards her, "See if you can calm her down."

Gaara rolled his eyes and walked up to Mizani.

"Why don't you try to calm her down?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she has no problem beating the shit outta me."

"Oh" Sasuke said nodding.

"Hey Mizani, you okey?" Gaara asked as he caught up to her placing a head on her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okey. I just don't like her" she said off handily.

"Of course, it wasn't as if you were getting.. jealous." he said with a smirk.

Mizani stopped and turned towards him. "Me?" pointing at herself, "Jealous of that pink headed bimbo? I think not."

"Well from what I've been seeing it sure looked-"

"Well you need to get your eyes checked because I was not jealous."

"Well since you weren't jealous you wouldn't mind going out with me tomorrow night."

"Sounds good to me- wait, what?" the black haired girl asked confused.

"See you at your house." he called getting into the passengers side of Sasuke's car.

"That sneaky, under-handed, egotistical-"

"Sounds like just your type." Naruto said grinning.

"Oh shut up and get in the car." Mizani said. She turned to Sasuke, "Follow me." and climbed into her car.

Sasuke nodded and climbed into his own car to find a smirking Gaara.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Maybe." the red head said reaching into the glove box and grabbing a pack of cigarettes. He then picked up the lighter that was sitting in the cup holder. As Sasuke pulled out and followed Mizani out of the parking lot, Gaara lit a cigarette and took a drag.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter up! Woo!

I'm a try to get them up as fast as I can, but with school getting ready to start and having to babysit my little monsters of a brother and sister I don't know how well that's going to work... so just bare with me.

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing everybody. They are not mine. If they were really mine I won't be here. I mean seriously?

Oh the songs in the other story were Disenchanted- My Chemical Romance, Jamie All Over- Mayday Parade, Just Like You- Three days Grace and I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About- Mayday Parade

A little guideline for the story:  
"Speaking."  
**_"Ringtone."_**  
_'Thoughts'_  
_"Music playing{Like on the radio.}" _

_To the story!  
_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ka-Ka! I'm home!" Mizani said busting into the house. She looked to her left into the living room then to her fight into the kitchen.

"Kakashi? You here?"she called.

"There out on a date." Naruto said tossing his bag on the floor, plopping into a chair and grabbed the remote.

Gaara and Sasuke stopped at the door and begun to take their shoes off.

"You don't have to do that. You can just leave them you or just kick them off somewhere." Mizani said taking off her own shoes and throwing one of them at Naruto.

"Wtf Mizani??"

"How do you know where they are?"

"They left a note on the table by the door like they always do, duh." Naruto said

Mizani narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to take a shower." she said turning and walking up the stairs.

"I think you pissed her off." Sasuke said sitting his bag on the floor by the couch and sitting down.

"Nah."

A door slammed and all the windows in the rattled.

"Oooh shit..." Naruto's eyes widen, "Don't tell her where I am!" he yelled running down the hall.

Gaara looked at Sasuke, "You like him don't you?"

"Who's to say. We just met." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Don't pull that bullshit on me. I've known you most of your life."

"Okey, maybe I think I like him." Sasuke glared at Gaara, "You happy?"

Gaara smirked and turned to the T.V. where music videos were playing.

About 10 minutes go by..

"I'm going to go talk to Naruto." Sasuke said getting up.

"Don't scare him now." Gaara said smirking.

Sasuke threw a couch pillow at him and walked off in the direction the blonde had disappeared.

Gaara sat back on the couch, _'What songs should we do Friday?' _he wondered.

"Naruto, I swear if you don't stop stealing by clothes. I know your-"

Gaara sat up and looked at Mizani standing at the foot of the stairs. Her black hair was wet and pulled back looking longer than it really was. A towel was wrapped around her small frame.

"Naruto.. isn't in here... is he?" Mizani said quietly.

Gaara shook his head, "He ran off down the hall when he heard the door slam."

"I'll be right back.." she said turning and walked down the hall.

Yelling and crashing sounds were heard.

Gaara peeked around the corner.

"Mizani! I'm sorry! NO STOP IT! SASUKE SAVE ME!" he heard Naruto yell.

Then all was quiet.

Mizani came walking down the hall clothes in her hand and stormed up the stairs. Naruto and Sasuke came sneaking into the living room.

"Holy shit she is scary!" Sasuke said.

"And that's just when she's embarrassed. Can you imagine her actually mad?" Naruto asked.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's back.

"I've only seen her mad once. And I thought she was gonna kill that guy." Naruto said, sitting in the chair he previously occupied.

"Why did you have her clothes?" Gaara asked.

"Because she mostly buys guys clothes and she gets them a little big on her, and the fit just right on me." Naruto said.

"Uh huh.." Gaara said nodding.

"Sorry about that little incident." Mizani said glaring at Naruto. "Sorry if I sacred you Sasuke." she said to the raven.

"You didn't scare me." he said crossing his arms and looking away.

"Boo." she whispered in his ear.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin.

Everyone busted out laughing, Gaara chuckling.

"We're home!"

Naruto and Mizani looked at each with wide eyes.

"NO!" they shouted.

A silvered haired man walked into the room a huge grin on his face. "How are my two favorite people in the world?" he asked hugging Naruto and Mizani.

"Kash, leave the poor kids alone." another voice said.

The silver haired and let go of the kids and turned to the new voice. "Ruka your no fun."

"Yeah, yeah." a man said walking into the living room. He had brown hair that was in a ponytail and a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Hey Naru, Hey Miz " he said turning to them.

"Who are your friends??" the silver man asked looking at Sasuke and Gaara.

"Sasuke, Gaara, this is Iruka and Kakashi." Mizani said.

"They're my dads." Naruto said.

"Sasuke, Gaara it's nice to meet you two. I'm glad that Miz and Naru found some friends." Kakashi said shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet you too." they said warily.

Iruka pushed him away, "Don't mind Kakashi, he takes a bit getting use to. It's nice to meet you both."

Naruto and Mizani were both beating their heads against the wall.

"Come on Mizani and Naruto we're not that bad." Kakashi said going over to them.

"No. Kakashi go to the kitchen go cook something." Mizani said pointing in that direction.

"What?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I don't care just go cook something." she said through gritted teeth.

"Okey!" he said running off to the kitchen.

"Calm down Mizani." Iruka said putting a hand on a shoulder, "You know how he gets."

Mizani took a deep breath, "Yeah yeah"

"Sasuke, Gaara would you like to stay for dinner? " Kakashi asked from the kitchen.

"No!" Naruto and Mizani said.

"Sure." Sasuke and Gaara said.

"Great!"

Mizani and Naruto glared at their new friends.

"I've got to run up to the school." Iruka said, "I'll be back in a little while."

"No don't-" the two friends started to say but were stopped when the door shut.

"We're doomed." Naruto said.

Mizani nodded.

"Come on, he can't be that bad." Sasuke said.

"Me and Iruka had so much fun! I can't wait till late on tonight."

"KAKASHI!" Mizani and Naruto shouted.

"What?" he asked walking into the room. "Your all mature young adults. There's no reason you should be embarrassed-"

"Some people might not want to here about that." Naruto said blushing.

"Aw! Naru looked at you with that cute little blush! Why ever would you be-" Kakashi stopped realization hitting him, "My little Naru's growing up!" he said hugging him.

"Which one is it?" he whispered, "It's the red head isn't it?"

Mizani over heard them, "Kakashi stop it!" she yelled.

"Aw you like him?" he asked Mizani.

"GO BACK TO THE KITCHEN!" the blonde and dark haired friends yelled.

Kakashi raised his friends in defense, "Okey, I'm going, I'm going." he said going back to the kitchen.

Mizani fell back on the couch beside Gaara, and through a blanket over her head that was over the arm of the couch.

"Okey, I guess he could be that bad." Sasuke said.

"He's worst than Itachi." Gaara said.

"I know, I thought you couldn't get any worst than that."

"I feeling mush better! Thank you for the confidence boost!" Mizani shouted from under the blanket.

"Hey, it's Daughtry's new song No Surprise." Naruto said turning up the TV.

Mizani threw off the blanket, hair a mess. "I love this song."

Gaara chuckled at her hair, "Nice hair-do." he said reaching out and fixing it.

"T-Thanks." she said as she let him fix her hair.

A flash of a camera went off.

"Aren't you two adorable!" Kakashi said grinning.

"I'm a hurt you!" she yelled jumping up and chasing him to the kitchen.

"Give me the camera!"

"ButBut.."

"Camera. Now."

Mizani walked back in camera in hand.

"Hey dad what are we having for dinner?" Naruto called

"Pizza!" he called.

"Do we get to put what we want on it?" Mizani asked

"Of course."

"Meat lovers!" Naruto shouted.

"Come on and make you a pizza." Mizani said taking Gaara's hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"We have pepperonis, sausage, ham, bacon, peppers, mushrooms and anything else you want." Kakashi said.

"Hey Kashi, turned the CD player on." Naruto said as he spread the sauce.

Kakashi nodded and pressed play.

"_The words are coming I feel terrible_

_Is it typical for us to act like this_

_Am I just another scene_

_From a movie that you've seen 100 times.._"

"I love this song!" Mizani said singing along.

"Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst

And I've got to fill the blanks in the past with a verse

And we could sit around and cry but frankly your not worth it

Anymore

So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under

Lipstick lullabies

This is sorry for the last time

And baby I understand that you're making new friends

This is how you get by

The moral this time is

Girls make boys cry and I..."

Gaara started singing as he made his pizza.

"On any other day I'd shoot the boy

But your simple toy

Had caused a scene like that

Leave him hanging on the walls

Just a picture in the hall

Like 100 more

Consider this as a gift as you taste him on your lips

And he's making you scream with his hands on your hips

I hope he's leaving you empty baby this is just a fix

For such a simple little whore

So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under

Lipstick lullabies

This is sorry for the last time

And baby I understand that you're making new friends

This is how you get by

The moral this time is

Girls make boys cry and I.."

Sasuke and Naruto came in singing,

"And your name remains the same

All that has changed is this pretty face

So pull the trigger

It never gets closer

You want to start over

But never start over

Pull the trigger

It never gets closer

You want to start over

but never start over"

Then they all started singing together.

"So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under

Lipstick lullabies

This is sorry for the last time

And baby I understand that you're making new friends

This is how you get by

The moral this time is

Girls make boys cry

Say hello

Say hello

Lipstick lullabies

This is sorry for the last time

And baby I understand how you're making new friends

This is how you get by

The moral this time is

Girls make boys cry and..."

"You all sound quite good together." Kakashi said, putting their pizzas in the oven.

"Well those two over there are in a band." Mizani said pointing at Gaara and Sasuke.

"No wonder you both fell-"

He was stopped by Mizani stuffing a rag in his mouth and Naruto covering his ears.

"Anything he says is a lie. He's delusional." Mizani told Gaara and Sasuke.

"_**We are young We have Heart Born in this world as it all falls apart We are strong We don't belong Born in this world as it all falls apart..**"_

"What'd you need Itachi?.. no I'm at a friends house... yes I have friends... what do you think Gaara is?... ha ha real funny asshole... I'll be home in a little while... bye_" _Sasuke rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone.

"Your dear brother?" Mizani asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Is he like you?"

"Yep." Gaara said walking back to the living room.

Mizani laughed and followed the red head.

"I think a thing for blondes run in the family." Gaara stated sitting on the couch.

"What'd you mean?" Mizani said sitting beside him.

"His brother's with a blonde. They've been going out for... two years now."

"Wow that's a long time."

"They were best friends since middle school and they kind've just fell for each other."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"It's not sweet. It's sicking." Sasuke said.

"Oh your just jealous that's all." Gaara said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat down on the love seat next to Naruto.

Gaara and Mizani looked at each other and busted out laughing. Well Gaara chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Mizani said.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Kakashi asked.

"What do we got?" Naruto asked.

"We picked up Race to Witch Mountain and the Mutant Chronicles."

"Race To Witch Mountain!" Mizani said.

"No. Were watching Mutant Chronicles." Naruto said.

The had a glaring match.

"Gaara, Sasuke what do you want to watch?" Kakashi asked.

"Race To Witch Mountain is fine." Sasuke said as Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Ha!" Mizani said as Kakashi put the movie in and pressed play.

"I'll bring your pizzas out when there done." the silver man said walking back to the kitchen.

The group sat in a comfortable silence as the previews played through.

"Can we-?" Naruto asked

"No." Mizani said, thanking Kakashi as he brought their pizzas to them.

The started play as they ate. About ten minutes in Iruka walked through the door and was sushed.

"Ka-ka can you bring me my blanket?" Mizani asked.

He nodded and walked upstairs. As he came back down, snickering was heard from the love seat.

"Say a word and your dead." Mizani muttered in a dangerous tone.

The quiet down their snickering as Mizani cocooned herself in the blanket.

"Nice Yu- Gi- Oh blanket" Gaara whispered draping part of it over his legs that were propped up on the table.

Mizani lower he head into her blanket to hide her blush.

Naruto was glowering as he watched the movie. Muttering things under his breath every now and then.

"You know it's best to just put up with it instead of sitting their sulking." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"W-Well.. I guess I'll just sit here and watch the movie..."_ 'Did I just stutter?'_ Naruto thought.

_'Did he just stutter?'_ Sasuke asked himself.

Iruka stood in the kitchen doorway leaning against it.

"They're all grown up aren't they?" Kakashi said wrapping his arms around the other man's waist resting his head on his shoulder.

"Yep, they are." Iruka said leaning back into the silvered haired man.

About an hour later..

The credits were rolling across the screen.

"Finally! It's-"

Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke putting his hand over his mouth. He looked to where the raven pointed and saw that Gaara and Mizani had fallen asleep leaning against one another.

"I'm so getting him." Sasuke muttered, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture.

"Send that to me so I can tease Miz." Naruto said.

"I don't have your number." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah.. here." he said grabbing his phone and putting in his contact info. "Now you do."

Sasuke smirked, _'Got his number and didn't even ask for it. Score one for Uchiha.'_

"Aw, don't they look cute." Iruka said walking into the living room.

"They do." Kakashi said going over to the couch and carefully picking up Mizani. "She's light as air. Haven't you been feeding her?" he asked Iruka playfully.

"Not my fault she talks it all off." Iruka said.

"I've had fun Naruto, but I've got to get home." Sasuke said getting up.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Naruto said waving.

Sasuke waved back as he kicked Gaara awake. "Come on you wake up." he muttered.

Gaara didn't stir.

"You know he can stay here." Naruto said, "Because he doesn't look like he's going to wake up anytime soon"

_'This is the first time in a while that he's slept.'_ "I'll call his sister and tell her he's staying at my house." he said walking to the door.

"See you later Naru." Sasuke called walking out the door.

"Your blushing." Iruka stated

Naruto buried his head into the love seat. _'Hmm. It smells like him'_ this made him blush deeper.

Iruka shook his head and went over to Gaara wrapping him up in the blanket that was laying on the couch. "Go on to bed Naru."

"Night Ruka." Naruto said walking out of the living room.

"Night." the older man said waking back to the kitchen where Kakashi was. "Did you get Miz to bed okey?"

"Yeah." he glanced into the living room. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah. What's the worst that could happen?" Iruka said leading Kakashi to the bedroom.

* * *

Iruka just had to say the line you never say. So how'd you like it? Tell me what you think. I really want to know!

Reviews seriously help me out. I was having a horrible day yesterday and I got a review, I was all happy the rest of the day. So please review. I givez you cookie...

The songs in this chapter were When I Get Home Your So Dead- Mayday Parade and Young- Hollywood Undead


	3. Chapter 3

*sighs* woo! Alright another chapter.

School started last week. It started off lik mad slow, then I got sick. The day I get sick, my friends go sit with th emo kidz {thats what we call them} and My Best[y] Kayla finds like the friggin' dude versions of us. So I'm actually ready to get back! lol

Disclaimer: Again it's not mine... None of it. Though I really wish it was. I mean how _awesome_ would it be to own Naruto??

Guide:  
"Speaking."  
**_"Ringtone."_**  
_'Thoughts'_  
_"Music playing{Like on the radio.}"_

_Here we go!  
_

* * *

Chapter 3

Mizani woke with a start in her bed. The room was completely dark

_'Where I am??' _she felt around to her right and found her phone and used it as a flashlight.

_'Okey, I'm in my bed, I'm okey.'_ she thought running a hand through her head. Getting up she went across them room to her desk where a lamp sat and turned it on.

_'How many times do I have to tell Kakashi to leave the friggin' on?'_

Looking around on the desk she found pictures strewn across it. _'I really need to put these on my wall.'_ she thought looking at the poster full of pictures over her bed.

Her stomach grumbled. _'Guess it's time for a little mid-night snack.' _she thought opening the door and carefully making her way down the stairs.

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

Gaara's slowly opened his eyes as he awoke from his peaceful sleep.

_'I haven't slept that good in a while..' _he felt his pocket vibrate from his phone.

Taking out the phone he say he had a text message from Sasuke. Hitting read he read.

_'Told your sister you were at my house. Ttyl.'_

Gaara's mind still a little foggy from sleep looked around him, _'Oh, I'm still at Mizani's.'_ he yawned and walked to the kitchen.

_'I'm kinda thirsty...'_ he thought opening the fridge and grabbing a can of Pepsi.

Closing the door he yawned once again closing his eyes and ran into someone.

His eyes flew open and stared into blue eyes.

"AAHHH!" the person shouted. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house??"

The only light in the room was coming from the little bit of moon coming in the window.

"Mizani?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara?" the voice asked.

Footsteps were heard then the lights came on.

"It is you." Mizani said, "Man, I didn't know who you were." she sat the knife down she had grabbed.

"Do you think we woke anybody up?" Gaara asked.

"No. Everybody sleeps like the dead here especially when Iruka and Kakashi-" she stopped, "I'm not even going to go there.." she said shaking her head.

Gaara chuckled, "What are you doing up at," he looked at the time on the microwave, "3:15 in the morning?"

"Well I woke up then I got really hungry so decided to come down here and get something to eat. What are you still doing here? I thought you left."

"I guess I fell asleep and Sasuke decided to let me sleep here. He told my sister I was staying at his house."

"Oohh.. okey." she said going over to the freezer and pulling out a bag. "Want some chicken nuggets?"

"No thank you." Gaara said.

"Okey." she said getting a plate from the cabinet and sitting a handful of chicken nuggets on the plate and put them in the microwave.

"Did you sleep good?" Gaara asked leaning against the island.

"I was.. until I woke up with a start to a pitch dark room."

"What in the world?"

"I don't know." she said laughing.

Gaara chuckled.

"What about you?"

"I actually slept pretty good. For the first time in a while."

She tilted her head to the side, and asked the question he had asked previously, "What in the world?"

_'Doesn't she look cute?'_ Gaara thought. "I'm a bit of and insomniac."

"Man that's got to suck. I love to sleep."

"It does sometimes." Gaara said nodding. "Your chicken nuggets are done." he said right before they dinged.

"Psychic now are we?" she asked playfully waking over to the microwave. "Ow, hot. Hot. Hot." she stated taking the plate out.

"Be careful." Gaara said.

"I've got it." Mizani said sitting them beside Gaara and going to the fridge to grab the ketchup. "Ugh, why Naruto likes ketchup on his pizza I'll never know." she turned to Gaara, "Be right back."

He nodded. As soon as she walked out her phone rang.

"_I set I set my friends my friends on fire I saw your grave I do not feel alive.." _

"Can you answer that?" Mizani called from the living room.

"Okey." he called and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mizani, I have so much to- hey wait, who's this?" the female voice said.

"Gaara. May I ask who this is."

"I'm Fayree. Why are you answering Miz's phone?"

"Because she is currently hunting down the ketchup in the living room."

"Why is she- you know I'm not even going to ask."

"Who called?" Mizani asked walking back in the kitchen.

"Fayree." he said handing her the phone.

"Fay, you do know it's almost 3:30 in the morning here right?" she asked into the phone.

"Well it's like 8 in the night here and why do you have some guy answering your phone at 3 in the morning?"

"Fay, I'm a call you later when it's a good time for both of us okey. Then I'll explain everything."

"Miz, I hate when you do this-"

"Bye Fay." Miz said closing the phone. "I have strange friends."

"Your friends with Naruto. I understand." Gaara said.

Mizani laughed.

"So where do you want to go on our date?"

Mizani stopped laughing. "You were serious about that?"

Gaara nodded.

"Oh... Ummm I don't know....Surprise me."

"Alright. I'll surprise you then." he said and walked back to the living room.

"Okey then..." Mizani said picking up her plate, the bottle of ketchup and a Pepsi from the fridge. She then made her way up the stairs sneaking a glance at Gaara who was laying on the couch his eyes closed.

_'Good night Gaara.' _she thought climbing the rest of the stairs to her room.

The Next Day:

"Sasuke I need you to do me a favor."

The raven's eye brow rose, "And what would that be?"

"I need you to keep Mizani distracted while I talk to Naruto."

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because I need to ask him a few questions."

"Wh-?"

"Uchiha! Could you just do this one thing for me?" Gaara said exasperated.

Sasuke glanced at him, "No problem."

The two pulled in the parking lot of school right beside Mizani and Naruto.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said waving.

Gaara sighed and muttered, "I'm going to need a cigarette before the days over..." as he climbed out of the car and grabbed his book bag.

"Hey Gaara." Mizani said getting out of her own car and smiling at him.

"Hey." he said giving her a small smile. _'I may rethink that whole needing a cigarette.'_

"Mizani come here a sec would you?" Sasuke said.

"Alrighty." she said putting her bag over her shoulder and walking over to the raven.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you." Gaara said.

"What'd you need?" the blonde asked.

"What's all of Mizani's favorite things?"

"Like what?"

"I know her favorite colors and bands. But I need more than that?"

"Why?" he asked.

Gaara resisted the urge to twitch his eye, 'What's with everyone asking why?' "Because I'm taking her on a date tonight."

"Oh, you were serious about that?"

_'How can they not to related?'_ "Yes, so what should I do?"

"Well I know she's a big fan of Italian food. She loves ice cream, especially Dairy Queen's, umm... she's always wanted to play Dance Dance Revolution, but never had the guts. She likes walking around, like down the beach and nature walks.. I can't really think of anything else.."

"Thanks, that'll help a lot." Gaara said nodding his head, a plan already forming.

"Your welcome." Naruto said as Gaara started walking away, "Hey Gaara."

Gaara turned around, "Make it special for her. She's been through a lot. And this would be good for her."

Gaara smirked, "I will."

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

"He was serious about the whole taking you on a date thing?"

"Obviously." Mizani said sliding in her desk.

_'That's why he wanted to talk to Naruto...' _"Wow.. he's going soft on me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh you can't say anything. I've seen you getting all soft when it comes to Naruto." Mizani said.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You said the same thing the other day."

Sasuke was quiet for a minute, "Whatever." he said.

Gaara and Naruto walked in just as the bell rung.

"Okey class." Ms. Jean said. "This morning I just got the news that were going to be doing a play."

The class started talking among themselves.

"Hey! I'm not finished yet." Ms. Jean said.

The class quieted down and she continued, "Today were going to start casting parts."

"Ms. J, what play are we doing?" Kiba asked.

"Oh were doing Aladdin."

The class busted out into more talking.

"HEY!"

The class stopped talking.

"Now, all those for the part of Aladdin and Jasmine, please line up."

All the girls jumped up except Mizani and another girl with long black hair, pale eyes and skin.

"Your not going to go out for the part?" Naruto asked.

"Nah." she said leaning back.

"But you've always wanted to play her ever since you saw the movie. You even had that little outfit you wore all the time when you were-"

Naruto was interrupted by Mizani jumping over the desk to cover his mouth. "I'd advise you not to open your mouth again." she said.

He nodded as she got up from on top of him and went back to her seat.

"You should go out for it." Gaara said, "I'm going out for Aladdin."

"I'll think about it." she said.

About 20 minutes later:

"Mizani did you say you wanted to try out for the part?" Ms. Jean asked.

"I was-"

"You know you don't have to go and embarrass yourself if you don't want to. " Sakura said.

"Oh, I don't think it's me who I'll be embarrassed." Mizani said with a smirk. "Naruto could you come help me with my music?"

"Sure." he said jumping up on stage and grabbed a guitar. "You doing the song I think your doing?"

"Yep." Mizani said taking the mic.

Naruto grinned and started the beat.

"All the time I turn around  
Bothas gather around  
Always looking me up and down  
Looking at my  
I just wanna say now  
I aint trying to round up drama  
Little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm coming off  
As a little bit conceited  
And I keep on repeating  
How the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell  
That I won't be treated like clientele  
Cause they say she's delicious  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspiciou  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (Mwah)  
That puts them on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block  
Just to watch what I got..."

The class busted out in a round of applause.

"We have found our Jasmine!" Ms. Jean said.

Saukra's mad face got madder at this news.

Mizani winked at her and waved as she stormed off the stage.

"Okey, Gaara you wanted to go for Aladdin isn't that right?"

He nodded his head. "Alright show us what you got." she said.

He took the guitar from Naruto and started to play.

"You're all I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home,  
You're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay  
Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it..."

"Amazing as usual!" Ms. Jean said, "We have our Jasmine and Aladdin." she gestured to Gaara and Mizani who were standing on the stage.

"Now. Since were not going to have animals in this, were going to turn the animals human. With that said I'm going to call out those parts." she looked down at her clipboard.

"Rajah is now Raja is played by Hinata. Abu is played by Naruto, Iago is played by Sai. The Genie is Rock Lee. Jafar is Shino. And we are going to have a few new characters because we can't have it exactly like the movie. They will be posted on the bulletin board during study hall."

The bell rung.

"Okey class your homework tonight is to go watch Aladdin. And get a feel for your parts. Have a good day!" the teacher said waving to her class.

"How exactly did I get roped into being the lead for this play?" Mizani asked.

"Look on the bright side, at least you don't have to play the dizzy princess. With Jasmine you can act like yourself. You know stubborn, defiant, bossy. Those things." Naruto said shrugging.

"Well thanks a lot Naruto." the young girl said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure he meant it in a good way." Gaara said coming to stand beside her.

"Oh hey Gaara! Come here I remembered something else." Naruto said.

"What is it?" the red head asked quietly coming to stand beside the blonde.

"She'll never admit it but she's a sucker for roses. I remember this one time Kakashi and Iruka got her some. Oh man she would let go of either of them that whole night."

"Thank you for that bit of information. Any particular color?"

"She loves purple roses, but we haven't been able to find any. So her next favorite are the really dark red kind, it may be creepy, but the best way to describe them is like the color of blood."

Gaara nodded as they walked into their next class. And sat down beside Mizani.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Nothing really special happening. Everybody gathered around the bulletin broad as the study hall bell rung.

"Cool. I get to be the Sultan." Sasuke said looking at the paper.

"Just because your playing the part, don't think your going to start acting all high and mighty." Gaara said.

"And just because you playing my daddy, don't mean you is my daddy." Mizani said.

"I knew your parents should've never let you go to America with us." Naruto said shaking his head.

"If I hadn't of gone, I would've never meet my bestest friend in the whole wide world." she said crossing her arms.

"You mean that crazy chick who scares me??" the blonde asked.

"Do not call Fay crazy... you know how she gets."

"I really don't get how you all are friends."

"Isn't Fay who I talked to last night?" Gaara asked

"Yep. She was the odd person you were talking to."

"She's scary. Not odd." Naruto said.

"The only reason she scares you is because she kicked your ass back then in front of all the kids on the playground." Mizani said matter-of-factly.

"And? She still scares the shit out of me." Naruto grumbled crossing his arms.

"Come on guys. Let's go watch Aladdin." Sasuke said.

"Oh! I've got it! Its in my room." Mizani said.

"Then looks like were heading back to your house." Gaara said.

"Oh Sasuke, Gaara."

The 2 boys rolled their eyes while the one girl narrowed hers.

"I thought you might want to come watch Aladdin at my house. My parents are out of town." Sakura said.

Mizani opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Gaara's hand on her shoulder, "We thank you for the offer, but we've already made plans to go to Mizani and Naruto's house. It would be much easier seems how me and Mizani have a date afterward."

Sakura looked like she had just been slapped in the face. She quickly recovered though. "Oh. I see. Well hope you all have fun." with that she walked off towards the exit.

"Oh man! Did you see her face! That shit was priceless!" Naruto said laughing.

"I know. It looked like we had slapped her or something." Mizani said laughing also.

"Come on. Let's go watch this movie." Sasuke said walking the opposite way that Sakura had took towards the parking lot.

"Do you even know where the movie is?" Naruto asked Mizani.

"Yep. It's in my room."

"Have you not seen your room lately? It looks like it was hit by a tornado."

"I'll find it. It's in the closet in that box in the corner..... I think...."

Naruto shook his head, "When are you going to clean it?"

"What does it matter to you? It's not like your gonna be in there."

"Whatever.." Naruto said getting into the car.

"Hey. What's with that whatever huh?" Mizani asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Mizani's eyes narrowed. "You do know you are riding in MY car. Right?"

Naruto jumps out of the car and runs to stand behind Sasuke. "Do you think I could ride with you...?" he asked.

"Sure hop in." Sasuke said smirking.

"I'll ride with Mizani then." Gaara said walking to the door Naruto had left open, "If that's okey with you." he said to Mizani.

"It's fine." Mizani said climbing into the car, followed by Gaara.

After she got in the car and closed the door as she started the car.

Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's car and climbed in.

"What's with Mizani?" Sasuke asked getting in the car.

"I don't know. I think she's PMS-ing. She scary as hell when she is."

"Should I worry for my friends safety while their out on their date?" Sasuke asked as he started up the car.

"Nah, I doubt she'll go off on him." Naruto said picking up the lighter in the cup holder. "You smoke?"

"Nope. That's Gaara's. I'm surprised he didn't grab one. He's usually ready to smoke about two or three down."

"Wow." Naruto said.

"He's insomniac and cigarettes are the only thing we've found that calm him down... Although since yesterday I haven't really since him smoke one..." Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"You really care about your friends don't you?" Naruto said looking at him.

Sasuke looked at him out of the counter of his eye and smirked, "What can I say? I've known the guy since we were like 10. Friends like that kinda grow on you."

"I know what your mean." Naruto said. "Do you mind if I put some music on?"

"No. go right ahead. "

"I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss"

"I love this song." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. They looked at each other, smiled and started singing:

"Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head..."

The two sung the whole way to Naruto's and Mizani's house.

* * *

Well there's another chapter for you!

What's up with Mizani? Where are her and Gaara going on there date? What's going to go on between Naruto and Sasuje while they're gone? Why am I asking so many quesrions??? {Because I don't know what's going to happen myself n-n'}

Kinda got a little bit of Writer's Block.. How i hate it... Working on another story {kinda like 3 of em...} so you'll see them up soon, hopefullly.

Songs Used: I Set My Friends on Fire- Adien, Fergilious- Fergie, Miserable at Best- Mayday Parade and Mr. Brightside- The Killers

Until next time! Oh yeah! Reviewz!


	4. Chapter 4

So my birthday is this Friday and i though I'd give you two chapters.

That's right you get two chapters of OMDG!

Sorry if there's any horrible spelling or grammer.. because well I'm horrible at it.. n-n'

Disclaimer: Umm.. I can't really think of anything witty to say..... oh nosez! the worldz coming to and end!! Okey it's not... but it proabably would if I owned Naruto so there.

I kinda put this more for me.. but you can just ignore this if you want.....

A little guideline for the story:  
"Speaking."  
**_"Ringtone."_**  
_'Thoughts'_  
_"Music playing{Like on the radio.}"  
_

* * *

Chapter 4

"So where are we going on our date?" Mizani asked.

"You'll find out." Gaara said.

"Aww... but I wanna know now." she pouted.

"Well you can't know right now. You said you wanted me to surprise you, so that's what I'm going to do." the red head reasoned.

_'I just had to say surprise me didn't I...' _she thought bitterly.

"Well can I know what were going to be doing?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Gah! This is going to kill me"

"I doubt it's going to do that." Gaara said chuckling.

"Well..." her voiced trailed off, because she didn't know what to say. So she went for pressing play on her radio.

As the familiar beat played both Mizani and Gaara started singing:

"Well it rains and it pours  
When your out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?

Cause I spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave...."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"You know we sound pretty good together." Mizani said.

"We do, don't we?" he said.

They were quiet for a little while.

"You want to sing a song with us Friday night?" Gaara asked.

"Umm.. sure. " Mizani said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You won't be nervous will you?" he asked noting the hesitation.

"Psh. Me nervous. I don't think so." she said as they pulled into the driveway.

"We'll see Friday." Gaara said getting out of the car.

"Hello my darling children!" Kakashi said busting through the front door.

Naruto and Mizani blinked at the silvered head man.

"How was your day at school?? I bet it was great!"

"Umm.. Kakashi, what drugs have you been taking?" Mizani asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh man..."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Iruka and Kakashi had 'fun' last night. And every time that happens Kakashi acts like a kid on Christmas."

"I get it." Gaara said.

Sasuke turned to Gaara, "It's like how after Itachi and Deiadra had some 'fun' as Naruto calls it. You know how Itachi is bouncing off the walls almost. That's how Kakashi is."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "I'm _sooo_ sorry." he told Naruto.

"You think I'd be use to it." the blonde said pushing past his father and into the house.

"Kakashi, I know your all chipper and happy." Mizani said, "But calm the fucked down" she growled.

Kakashi looked a bit scared as did Gaara and Sasuke.

Mizani ignored them and went in the house.

_'Naruto's right... she's scary when she's PMS-ing....'_ Sasuke thought backing his way into the house, followed by Gaara and Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Have you been in my room??" Mizani shouted down the stairs.

The silver haired man's eyes shifted, "Nooo..."

"Kakashi!"

"Okey I was! I went to get your Boys Like Girls CD! I'm sorry!"

Footsteps were heard as Mizani descended the stairs, "Just be sure to put it back." she said sweetly.

She smiled sweetly at them all and went into the living room, "Come on everybody, we have a movie to watch! " she said in a sing-song voice.

"Holy shiz... she scares me." Sasuke muttered.

"I know, she scares me too." Kakashi said.

Gaara smirked, _'She's worst than Temari... This ought to be fun..'_

"The movie's starting!" Mizani called.

"What movie are you all watching?" Kakashi asked.

"Aladdin." they all answered.

"I'm not even going to ask." he muttered to himself, "Have fun. I'll be upstairs." he said louder heading up said stairs.

"Oh I come from a land From a far way place Where the caravan camels roam...."

After the movie:

"Well, it's been fun, but I have some plans to make." Gaara said getting up from the couch and winking at Mizani. "I'll be here to pick you up at 5." he said. Turing to Sasuke he said, "Could you drop me off?"

"Yeah." the raven said getting up from his spot on the love seat by Naruto.

"Is it alright if I come back here?" he asked looking at Naruto.

"That's cool." the blonde said leaning back on the love seat.

"Alright see you in a little bit then." he said following Gaara out the door.

Naruto glanced at his phone, "You know you might want to go get ready."

"Psh, why it's only like" she looked at the clock on the wall, "Holy crap! Its friggin' 4 o'clock!"

"Actually it's about ten minutes past." Naruto stated.

Mizani threw a pillow at him and ran upstairs to her room.

Looking around she noticed how much of a mess it actually was. _'Maybe Naruto was right. I might want to clean it..' _she shook her head, _'Psh, when is Naruto ever right.'_

Figuring the best way to calm her rising nerves was to listen to music, she grabbed a mix CD she had made a few days ago and popped it into her radio.

Italian style guitar started to play.

_"Is there anybody out there  
That wakes up with a bitter taste  
It's the king that we put up there  
And he's a short way to fall from grace..."_

Mizani started dancing around her room singing along:

"Wasting away I see you  
When the top of the world  
Falls on you..."

About 15 minutes later:

"GAH! I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" Mizani shouted, falling back on to the floor.

"Where you going?" a voice asked.

"I've got a date with Gaara." she answered, arm over her eyes.

"AW! My little Mizani's going on a date!"

Mizani shot up to look at her doorway where Kakashi stood, 'Crap..' she thought.

"Dad, leave her alone. Go back to your office and do some work, you know your behind." Naruto said pushing the older man out of the doorway.

"Having trouble finding what to wear?" Sasuke asked leaning against the door frame.

"Just a little bit. I don't know where were going, so I don't know how to dress." she said.

He nodded and walked to a pile of clothes that were sitting on the floor that she had been using as a pillow. He sorted through them and picked out a shirt that was black with kanji on it written in silver.

"Where this and a pair of good jeans." Sasuke said tossing her the shirt, "I know Gaara enough to know he's not one o going to really fancy places, because he really does not like dressing up, he loves his baggy jeans to much."

"Oh, okey." Mizani said as she started to take her shirt off.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Your gay aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem" she interrupted as she finished taking her shirt off.

Sasuke politely turned his back while she finished getting dressed.

"Gosh, you'd think you were straight." she muttered walking over to her mirror that hung over her desk.

Kakashi popped his head in.

"Mizani let me do your-"

"No Kakashi."

"But-"

"No."

The older man sighed in defeat, "Fine..." and walked back to his office.

"What exactly does he do?" Sasuke asked.

"He's an in home artist. He does mostly things for museums and things for the collages to use." Naruto answered walking into the room and falling back on the bed.

Mizani raised an eyebrow at this, eyeliner in had, "What do you think your doing?"

"Laying down."

The black haired girl rolled her eyes and went make to applying her make-up.

**"If I go crazy will you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well will you still be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might..."**

"Hello?.." Mizani answered her phone with a small smile. "Yeah I'm about to go out tonight... yeah it's pretty cool... yep.... do you think you could send some money? Yeah, I haven't seen her in like forever. Everything's alright.. okey you too, bye." she closed the phone and sat it on the table.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"My dad."

"I thought you didn't like your parents." Sasuke said.

"Correction. I don't like my mother. My dad's awesome. Don't know how he ended up with such a crappy wife though... that's what happens when you get into an arranged marriage." Mizani said.

"Oh, okey." Sasuke said understandingly.

The doorbell rung.

"Holy shiz! He's here!" Mizani said.

"Well go on." Naruto said.

"Okey, bye guys." she said waving to them. "Bye Ka-ka!" she called running down the stairs.

Once at the door she pause to collect herself._ 'Alright Mizani. You can do this.' _with that little encouragement she opened the door.

The sight that greeted her almost made her spaz out, but she just barely contained herself.

Barely.

Gaara stood at the door a dozen blood red roses in his hand. He had on a button down shirt that matched the flowers and black jeans that actually fit him.

"These are for you." he said handing her the roses.

Mizani took them and breathed in their sent. They smelt heavenly.

"Thank you." she said. But before she could say anything else the roses were taken from her.

"I'll go put these in some water, you two go have fun." Kakashi said diapering into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Gaara asked, offering her his arm.

"Yeah." Mizani said taking his offered arm and letting him lead her to the car.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Kakashi called.

"That leaves a lot of things open for me to do Ka-ka" Mizani called to him as Gaara opened the door for her to get in the car.

The two drove away before Kakashi could say anything more.

"Mind if I turn the radio on?" Mizani asked.

"No, go for it. It's on CD so you'll have to press play." Gaara said.

Mizani nodded as she pressed play. A smile light up her face as she heard the song and Gaara started singing:

"In the car I just can't wait  
To pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat..."

"Yes you can hold my hand, no I don't think it's wrong if you think it's lame to dance, I like your stupid hair. I can't believe you wouldn't know what to wear there's no need to be scared of what I think. I can't believe I make you nervous so go ahead and eat." Mizani said in tune to the song.

"Did you just make that up?" Gaara asked, chuckling.

"Yes. Yes I did." she said laughing.

"I'm gonna need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Close your yes."

"Uhh.. Why?"

"Because where we're going is a surprise."

He stopped at a stoplight and turned to her, "You can trust me."

His aquamarine eyes meet her blue ones.

"Okey." she said closing her eyes.

"Keep them closed. And no peeking." he told her.

A few minutes later he stopped the car and turned it off. "I'm going to your side of the car okey?" he said.

Mizani nodded and heard him open and close the car door.

The door beside her opened and she jumped slightly.

"It's okey, it's me." she heard Gaara say and take her hand. He guided her out of the car.

"You can look now."

Mizani slowly opened her eyes and was shocked at what she found.

"Ohmigod! It's Lascas! I love this place!" she turned to him, "How did you know this??"

He shrugged, "I have friends in highly low places."

"Forever the Sickest Kids?" she asked laughing.

"Yep."

"How many?" the young girl asked as they walked in.

"Two." Gaara answered as the two followed the waitress to the table.

"Do you think we could have a booth?" Mizani asked.

"Of course you can."

Gaara smiled slightly at her happy expression.

As they sat down and were handed their menus, their drink orders were taken.

"Pepsi please." Mizani said.

"Sweet tea." Gaara said opening his menu.

The waitress nodded and went to get their drinks.

"Man, it all sounds so good!" Mizani said looking at her menu.

Gaara chuckled, "Having a hard time deciding"

"No, I get the same thing every time. But still it all looks sooo good!"

The red head shook his head as he decided what he wanted.

"Ready to order?" the waitress asked.

The couple nodded and Gaara motioned for Mizani to order first.

"I'll have a Stromboli, all meat. And add bacon."

The waitress nodded and turned to Gaara.

"The same, but not a lot of cheese."

"Okey. Your order should be up shortly." the waitress said smiling sweetly and walking off.

"Is it just me, or is that waitress like way freaky.." Mizani said.

"No, she's freaky." Gaara said.

Mizani laughed, "Thought it was just me."

Gaara smiled at her happy expression. 'Tonight's going to be a good night...'

~*~

"Naruto what are you doing?" Kakashi asked as he walked by Mizani's room.

Naruto looked up from his searching. "Umm.. . Nothing..."

"Oh, okey, just don't make to much of a mess." the silver haired man said walking downstairs.

Naruto shook his head and continued searching _'I know she has it... Fay got it for her birthday last year.' _"HA!" he said triumphantly holding up the CD he was looking for. "Perfect."

He slide down the stair rail and swung around to his room. Going over to his stereo he popped the CD in. and turned it to number three, Naruto started to sing…

_"STAR  
STAR  
(what?)  
STAR  
STAR  
(bitch)  
STAR.."_

Sasuke walked into Naruto's room, upon doing so he heard his secret love._ 'Holy shiz…' _he thought seeing Naruto dancing. Naruto turned to him with a sexy smirked and started singing:

"I'm on the top  
There's no luck  
Never turned around or stop  
Make my move  
Make you move  
Make you wanna hear me talk  
See me walk  
See me fuck  
See me suck a lollipop  
Wanna get messy"

Naruto pulled Sasuke into the room and continued singing:

"I'll make you hot  
Make you rock I'll leave the world in shock  
I'm your tease  
I'm your fuel  
I just wanna see you drool on your knees  
Pretty please?  
You wish you were my main squeeze  
L-L-L- Luxury

Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take you eyes off me  
I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere

Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take you hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
What you waiting for?

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm al that you can see

Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make you booty drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be."

Sasuke gave a sexy smile of his own and started singing:

"Mmm hot damn  
Here I come  
Tell me how you want it done  
At the mall  
In the hall  
On your _daddy's _bedroom wall"  
he sand this part with an evil sexy smirk and sang:

"You can choose  
Either way you'll end you on the new  
(Just like you wanted right?)  
Do I make you wet  
It's all about the C.U.N.T.  
(I wanna hear you say it)  
Love my pink knife  
You wish you had a slice of me  
I'm a celebrity.

Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take you eyes off me  
I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere

Fuck me  
I'm a celebrity  
Can't take you hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
What you waiting for?

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm al that you can see

Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make you booty drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be

They both sung this part to each other twice growing closer and closer to each other. Then Naruto sung:

"OMG LOL  
It's true that sex will always sell  
Now it's time for you to go  
So what? So What?

Sasuke sung the same thing. Naruto sung:

"Ohmigod  
Can't you tell my (Mmm)  
Makes you sweat  
Am I all set?  
Not yet, not yet

Again Sasuke repeated this as the together sung:

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm al that you can see

Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make you booty drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be…"

They were now only centimeters apart.

_'I could just kiss him right now…' _Sasuke thought.

_'All I have to do is move a little more and I'll be kissing him..'_ Naruto thought..

Slowly the two came closer and closer. Eyes drifted shut. Lips only millimeters apart.

"Naruto! Sasuke dinner's ready- Oops my bad!" Kakashi shouted.

The two instantly were across the room.

"Right, dinner. We'll be there in a second…" Naruto said cheeks tinted pink.

"Yeah.. What he said…" Sasuke muttered as he stared at the floor, bangs hiding his blush.

"Okey then…" Kakashi said backing out of the room and closing the door.

"So.. umm.. you wanna get some dinner?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess soo.." Sasuke mumbled, following Naruto into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Naruto asked walking into the kitchen.

"Since Ruka's gotta work late, we're doing something simple." Kakashi stated.

"We're having Hamburger Helper aren't we?" the blonde asked.

"Yep." The silver haired man grinned.

Naruto shook his head and grabbed him and Sasuke a bowl. Handing it to him they each got there food and something to drink then headed to the living room.

The two boys sat on the couch, Naruto grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

"Ha ha, The Pest is on!" Naruto shouted. "I love this movie."

Sasuke shook his head, "Of course you would."

"Hey," the blonde said defensively, "This is a really god movie."

The raven shook his head and started eating.

"Well what's a good movie that YOU like?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke took the remote from his hand and turned it to the guide. After a little looking he found wha the was looking for, "This is an awesome movie."

"Rocky Horror Picture Show? Never seen it."

"You should. It is the shiz. It comes on tonight at" Sasuke looked at the time slot, "11 tonight. Actually I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

"You free to chill here tonight it you want and watch it." Kakashi said, catching the end of their conversation.

"You'd let a stranger off the street into our home wouldn't you?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi was quiet. "I'd think about it…"

"You know," Naruto said to Sasuke, "I'm surprised we even have a house to come home to. I swear, Iruka doesn't need to leave him here by himself."

"Yes, but if he took me to work with him, I'd just molest him throughout the day." He said walking back to the kitchen.

"More then we needed to know Dad!" the blonde called.

Humming was heard from the kitchen.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

"I wonder what Mizani and Gaara are doing." Sasuke said

"I dunno. I was wondering the same thing." Naruto said looking thoughtfully.

* * *

So tell me what you think. It would be an awesome birthday present if you did.

Songs Used: The Sharpest Lives- My Chemical Romance, Top Of The World- Boys Like Girls, Kyptonite- 3 Doors Down, First Date- Blink182, and Lolipop Luxury- Jeffree Star {That ones for you Kayla.}

See you next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hhhheeeerrrreeeesss the next chapter!

You get to find out what happens on Mizani and Gaara's date! Woo!

Disclaimer: As always It's not mine. The only thing that's mine is Mizani and Fayree.... because they're figments of my imagination.

A little guideline for the story:  
"Speaking."  
**_"Ringtone."_**  
_'Thoughts'_  
_"Music playing{Like on the radio.}"_

Does it get annoying have this up here every chapter If it does tell me and I'll stop it.

* * *

Chapter 5

"How did you know I liked Dairy Queen?? It's like you went into my brain and found all my favorite things!" Mizani said as they order their ice cream and grabbed a table.

"It was something like that." Gaara said smirking.

They ate their desert in a comfortable silence.

"Are you done?" Gaara asked her after about ten minutes.

Mizani nodded.

"Then come on." He said taking her hand and leading her to the arcade section.

"What're we doing…?" she asked him.

"Playing Dance Dance Revolution." Gaara said gesturing to the machine they were standing in front of.

"You serious?" the black haired girl asked.

"Yep" the red head said standing on the left side. "Come on. There's nobody here to see you."

Mizani looked around and sure enough no one was around, "How'd you..-?"

Gaara shrugged, "I've got connections. Now come on." He said holding his hand out.

Mizani grinned, took his hand and got on the right side of the machine.

"Here we go." Gaara said pressing play.

Ironically enough, Here We Go Again by Ok Go started playing.

Laughing Mizani and Gaara stated dancing along with the arrows, as they got better at it they started singing along with it.

"Just when you think you're in control  
Just when you think that you've got a hold  
Just when you got a roll  
Here it goes  
Here it goes again  
Oh, here it goes again  
I should have know again  
But here it goes again  
Oh, here it goes again.."

"Man that was so fun!" Mizani said as they jumped off the game and walked outside. "I don't think this day could get any better…" she said.

"I'll see what I can do about that." Gaara said looking at his phone. "If we time this right, you see the most amazing sight ever."

"Let's go then." She said running to the car.

The both got in and Gaara drove for a little bit.

"I'm going to need you to close your eyes again." Gaara said.

"Okey." She said doing as he asked.

He drove a little more and the smell of salt filled her nose. She felt the car stop and the ignition turn off. "I'm going to your side of the car." She heard Gaara say.

Nodding, she heard a door open and closed. Moments later she heard her's open and Gaara say, "Give me your hand."

Mizani held her hand out and allowed Gaara to guider her out of the car and a little ways away, the smell of salt getting stronger.

"Wait for it… " he said. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to the left, "Now, open your eyes." He whispered in her ear.

The sight that met Mizani's eyes took her breath away.

The sky was full of pinks, oranges, purples, and reds as the sun was setting over the sea. There were just enough clouds to where it looked like they were merging with the sky line.

"Gaara.. This is beautiful…" Mizani breathed.

"Yes. Yes it is." He said not looking at the sun set but at Mizani herself.

Mizani turned to him, a tear slid down her cheek.

"Mizani, what's wrong?" Gaara asked worriedly.

She laughed, "Nobody's ever done anything this nice for me. I've had like four other boyfriends and they didn't even _attempt_ to do anything this amazing."

Turing to him with a dazzling smile she said, "Thank you.."

Gaara gave her a smile.

That's right. A smile. Not a smirk or a slight up turn of the lips. But a smile. The kind that you can see in your eyes.

"It's you I should be thanking. You've brought out a side of me that I never knew existed." Gaara said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never wanted to do something to make somebody happy. But there's something about that smile."

Mizani smiled.

"Yep, that one right there." He said pointing to her, "That makes me want to keep it up there, that my world would crash with out it."

Mizani giggled, "And exactly how long have we known each other?"

"About two days." Gaara said

"And yet it feels like…" Mizani started

"Forever…" they finished.

They were quiet for a long time.

"I'm going to sing you a song." Gaara said out of no where, he sat up from where he was laying on his back.

"Okey.." Mizani said laughing and sitting up also.

"Okey here I go.." Gaara took a deep breath and started to sing:

"Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time  
Surely you can take some comfort  
Knowing that you're mine  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
And let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time  
I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
My days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
And Smother Me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you Smother Me?"

Mizani smiled as she recognized the song and started singing the next verse:

"Let me be the one who never leaves  
You all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling  
That I'm on my own  
Hold me too tight stay by my side  
And let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time  
I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest o  
fMy days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides ou  
tAnd Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over yo  
uWould you smother me?"

The two stared at each other for the longest time.

"So can I be the one who calls you baby all time?" Gaara asked.

Mizani thought about, seeing nothing that could go wrong she smiled and said, "Yes. Yes you can."

Holding Mizani's head in his hands, he kissed her.

It was all loving. Mizani smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck.

Pulling back Gaara put a stay hair behind her ear, while Mizani grinned like a fox.

"I should probably be getting you back home now." Gaara said.

"Yes, we won't want Kakashi and Iuka to already not like you." She said getting up.

"Why would they not like me?" Gaara questioned helping her up.

"Well I don't know about Kakashi. But I know Iuka is really protective over me and Naru." She said as her and Gaara laced their hands together.

"Aahh. I see. You know Naruto's going to have to go through that with Itachi."

"Protective older brother?" she asked.

"That's not even the half of it." He said as they got in the car and drove to Mizani's house.

"Would you for me to walk you to the door?" Gaara asked once he had parked the car.

Mizani laughed, "If you want to."

Getting out of the car he laced her fingers with his and lead her to the door. A thought popped into Mizani's head and she pulled Gaara's hand towards her and reached her pocket and brought out a Sharpie.

"Do I even want to ask?" Gaara asked chuckling.

"I always keep a Sharpie on me, because they are like they are the friggin' shiz and," she wrote something on his palm, "It gives you my number."

Gaara looked down at the number written on his hand.

"Good night Gaara." Mizani said kissing his cheek, "And get some sleep." She added going into the house.

The red head smile as he made his way to his car and drove away, _'This is the beginning of something great…' _he thought.

~*~

Mizani leaned back on the door and waited for the sound of Gaara's car to drive away before she let out a happy squeal.

"I take it thing went well?" Kakashi questioned.

"Things went amazing!!!" she shouted jumping into the living room.

She jumped right to the couch and glomped Naruto. "I love you Naru." She said.

"Mizani, you know I love you to, but could you get off of me? I kinda can't breath…." Naruto said.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said pulling back and giggling.

Everyone in the room froze.

"Mizani did you just _**giggle**_?" Naruto asked.

"I might have." She said twirling to the stairs. "I am off to bed. Good night loving family. Tell Iuka I love him and Good night for me Kakashi!" she called skipping up the stairs.

An awkward silence passed through the house.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "What did you friend do to her??"

Sasuke was as shocked as he was, "I have no idea… But I'm guessing something good."

The door opened and a sigh was heard.

"Hey everybody." Said a tired Iuka.

"Hey Iuka." The boys said

"Ruka! Look at you! You look positively worn out! " Kakashi said putting his arms around his waist.

"I am Kashi, you wouldn't think running a school for K-5 would be that tiring." The brown haired man said.

"I don't know why either of you work. It's not like you have to." Naruto said.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Mizani's parents send us money every month to take care of her." Iuka said.

"But it's more that what we need." Kakashi said leaning his head on Iuka's shoulder.

"So we do with the money what any other responsible parent would do."

"Collage funds." Sasuke said.

"Yep. We do use some of the money for little splurges every now and then. That's usually when we go out to eat, or a few of the amusement parks we've been to." Iuka said, walking out of Kakashi's embrace. "Now if you will both excuse me I'm going to go get a shower."

The brown haired man turned and walked down the hall, Kakashi smiled and followed like a love sick puppy. "And that means without you Kakashi, I want a molested free shower." Iuka said closing the door.

"Haha!" Naruto said, "Rejected!"

A very heavy book came flying his way, the blonde move just in time for it to avoid it hitting him in the head.

"Nice reflexes." Sasuke commented.

The blonde muttered thing under his breath as he grabbed the remote and turned it to Fuse, "Hey it's about to start!"

"Cool." Sasuke said. "Hey Kakashi! Wanna come watch a movie with us?" he called to the silver haired man

"No thanks. I'm going to go wait for Iuka." He said grinning, and walking off to his bedroom.

"I don't even wanna know what their gonna do." Naruto said turning the TV up.

"You know what their going to do. I swear those two are worst than my brother and Deidara." Sasuke said, leaning back on the couch.

They both shivered at the mental images they both had.

"Alright! The movie's starting." Naruto said.

"Turn the lights off ." Sasuke said getting settled into the couch.

Naruto got up and turned the lights off and started snickering.

"And why are we snickering?" Sasuke asked.

"Because when you said turn off the lights it reminded me off the song Turn Off The Lights by Hollywood Undead." The blonde said sitting back down.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I've told you before, I'm a very music oriented person okey."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Sasuke said.

Naruto threw a pillow at him.

"Are we going to watch the movie or not?" Sasuke said.

"Yes." Naruto said pouting.

Sasuke shook his head at him and they settled into a comfortable silence and watched the movie.

~*~

"Fay! You will never guess what!!!"

"What??" her friend asked.

"Me and Gaara got together!!!" Mizani said

"Ohmigod! Your kidding!"

"No. I'm not. Man, I had the most amazing time tonight."

"What're he take you??" Fayree asked.

"First he took me to Lascas', which is my favorite Italian restaurant around here, then he took me to Dairy Queen where we got ice cream AND played Dance Dance Revolution. Then he took me out to see the sunset over the ocean. Fayree it was _**amazing**_!!"

"I'm a so have to come out there now. But I don't have the money." Fayree said sadly.

"Have you checked the mail recently?" Mizani asked smiling.

"No." she said. There was some rustling around. "Mizani! What have I told about just dropping money in my mail box!"

"Hey, it wasn't me, it was my dad." Mizani said laughing.

"Well I'm a have to talk to your dad then. But I'll be there on the next flight to Japan." Fayree said.

"Okey, I'll see you then." The black haired girl said.

"Bye Mizani!"

"Bye Fayree."

Closing the phone she sat it on the table beside her bed and fell back on it.

"Tonight was amazing…" she said staring at the ceiling.

Her phone vibrated on the table from a text message. Rolling over to her right side she saw and unfamiliar number. 'Okey…' she thought typing in her code.

_"Good- Night Baby. Sweet Dreams." The text read._

Mizani grinned as she closed the phone and cuddled to her glowing bear. Before falling to sleep she pressed play on the remote to her CD player.

"I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead…"

* * *

There you go!

I don't know how soon the next chapter will be up. It depends on how much homework and housework I've gotta do. {I'm (almost) 16 can you believe i ahve _housework_??}

Sons Used: Here It Goes Again- Ok Go, Smother Me- The Used, and Famous Last Words

Leave me a review, lift my spirits up a bit... because they really do need it...


	6. Chapter 6

BACK! and yes with an actual chapter this time.

It's been a slow and draining process getting this chapter typed. With trying to get Mind's Eye [my story i may attempt to publish] to a close [which i'm kinda far from...], trying to not go to jail for the murder of my little brother and sister, and the past three days of having to get three teeth pulled [which it very painful and expensive...] but you have the next chapter of OMDG!!!

Disclaimer: I'm way to tired to put on, it's like *looks at phone* 1:14 in the morning, my painkillers are starting to kick in and if i din't get some sleep, i'ma end up looking like Gaara with a black ring around my eyes.

This chapter has more.. uuhhh what's the word... substance... yeah there we go! it's got more of that to it. so if you don't like tell me I'll take it out, if you do then i'll do more!

Let me shut up so you can read...

* * *

Chapter 6

The credits played on as the movie grew to a close. The shallow sound of breathing was the only other thing that could be heard. The raven haired boy snuggled deeper into what he thought was his pillow, causing the blonde to stir in his sleep.

"Miz, would you be still…? I'm trying to… Oops…" Naruto muttered at seeing the raven that was snuggling deeper into his chest. He laughed slightly as the snuggling tickled him._ 'He looks so cute when he's asleep… though granted he looks cute all the time…. Wait where did that come from..?'_ he mentally wondered.

Sasuke sighed contently at finally being comfortable. Naruto shook his head and picked up the remote that was sitting on the edge of the couch and turned the channel to see that AMTV was playing. He then noticed the time on the screen._ 'Man… Its 4:46..'_ the blonde thought groggily.

'In My Head' by Jason Derulo was playing as Naruto subconsciously wrapped his arms around Sasuke and began to fall back into sleep.

"In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head…."

The rest of the night, Naruto dreamed of the raven in his arms, a smile on his face...

* * *

"Isn't this morning wonder- aw! Look at them they're so cute!!!!" Mizani said as she reached the living room.

"Aren't they though??" Kakashi said coming to stand beside her, "They grow up so fast!" he said tearing up.

"Don't they?" Mizani said tearing up also.

"I don't think you have room to talk, Ms. I-have-a-boyfriend-now." Iruka said from the kitchen.

Mizani ran to the kitchen, "Why'd you-?"

"Aw! You have a boyfriend??" the silver man asked, "I bet you two looking adorable together!" he captured Mizani in a death-grip hug.

She made puppy dog eye at Iruka as if to say, 'Help me!!' He shook his head and flipped the pancake that he had in the pan, "Kakashi, why don't you go wake the boys up?" he suggested.

"Oh! Here!" the black haired girl handed him her phone, "Get me a picture!"

Kakashi grinned and was off to the living room.

"You just had to say something out loud didn't you?" she said Iruka, giving him an evil look, "Wait! How do you know??"

"If you want to keep thing quiet, then you shouldn't talk so loud on the phone." He said sitting the pancake where ten others were stacked.

"Ooohhh… hehehe." She grinned hen looked at the pancakes, "Don't you think that's enough…?"

"With Naruto around? No."

Mizani laughed as a sleepy Naruto and grumpy Sasuke walked into the kitchen taking a seat at the table across from the island. Sasuke crossed his arms on the table and sat his head on them glaring at Kakashi. Naruto was doing much the same, but he was doing his verbally.

"Dad, why'd you have to wake us up for??" the blonde whined, "I was sleeping really good!"

_'I bet you were.'_ Mizani thought grinning evilly, "Did you get my picture Kaka?" she asked the silver haired man.

"What picture?" Both Sasuke and Naruto asked.

"No picture." She said shrugging as she took the phone. She laughed at seeing the picture of Naruto cuddle up on the couch asleep, Sasuke laying on his stomach. _'Go ahead and make me mad.'_ She thought grinning.

"Mizani what picture are you-?"

"Food!" Iruka called sitting the giant plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. All argument on Naruto's lips died at seeing the stack of food. He reached for them, but his hand was slapped by Iruka, "Guests first."

Naruto pulled his hand back and rubbed it, muttering under his breath.

"Sasuke, dig in." the tanned man said nodding to him. Sasuke picked up two pancakes and begun to cut it up, pouring syrup over them. "Okey, now everybody else." He shook his head as they acted like heathens, "No manners at all…" he muttered shaking his head, "Milk everybody?"

All nodded, their mouths full of pancakes.

"Well at least they didn't talk with their mouths full." He muttered to himself going to get the jug of milk.

"These are delicious Mr. Iruka." Sasuke commented going for his third pancake.

Iruka laughed, "You can just call me Iruka, only kids at school call me that." He said sitting down, "And thank you."

"Such a great cook." Kakashi said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Hey! No PDA!" Mizani said pointing at them.

"We aren't in public." Kakashi said child like sticking his tongue pout.

"Well still, we don't wanna see all that."

"It was just a peck on the cheek." He said innocently.

"Yeah that's how it all starts." Naruto muttered.

"Alright all of you, get to eating. You need to get ready for school." Iruka said braking up their argument.

Sasuke curse under his breath.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have any clothes to change into." The raven answered.

"That's cool. You can borrow some of mine."

"Thanks." Sasuke said giving him a thankful smile.

_'I wonder how that's going to go.'_ Mizani wondered eating her pancakes happily.

* * *

"Hmmm... let me see what I can find." Naruto said walking in his closet.

Sasuke nodded, but then at seeing Naruto had turned his back on him, he slapped his forehead, "Stupid…" he muttered.

"What was that?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder.

"Oh nothing." The raven said shaking his head.

Naruto continued to look through his clothes. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to look around the boy's room. The walls were completely orange. Not one that it hurts you eyes to look at, but one that had a kind of calm effect to it. Despite how random the boy seemed, his room was actually pretty organized.

A dresser of oak was on the other side of the closet door and was topped with a TV, VCR, and DVD player. The bed was against the back wall in between two windows with two end tables each having picture frames, random things and a few little nick-knacks.

"This might work." Naruto said walking out of the closet with a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt with a blue hand on it. Written in pink was The Used. "May not be exactly your style, but…"

"It'll work." Sasuke said taking the offered clothes, "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." The blonde said waving him off, "Now," he sighed, "Time to find _me_ something."

"Need some help?" the raven asked.

"Go for it." Naruto laughed pointing to the closet.

Sasuke chuckled and walked into the closet which was totally different than his actual bedroom. Clothes were randomly thrown around, shoes littered the ground and a few, he thought, were hanging from the clothes hangers, _'Whoa… let's see….'_ He thought looking at the clothes.

Picking up a shirt he saw that it was white and had Mayday Parade written in retro letters. A checkerboard with pink, blue, yellow and green paint splatters and shapes serves as the shirts background. He picked up a pair of gray jeans that were hanging off one of the shelves. "Here you go." Sasuke said, handing him the clothes.

"Oh man! I forgot I had that shirt!" Naruto said looking at the shirt in amazement.

"You know that's kinda sad, right?" Sasuke asked shaking his head.

Naruto shrugged and laughed, "Oh well!" he said beginning to take his shirt off.

_'Oh my god…'_ Sasuke thought looking at Naruto's tanned back. _'No! Stop it! You'll seem weird!'_ he reprimanded himself turning away and changing his own shirt.

"Stupid pants…" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and what he saw made him want to laugh… and laugh _hard_. Naruto sat on the ground attempting to get the gray jeans on. But that's not what the funniest part was. It was that fact that one he hadn't unbuttoned the pants and two that his boxers had little penguins on them holding machine guns.

"Try unbuttoning them…" the raven said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh yeah! That might help!" Naruto said. The Uchiha couldn't hold it in any longer. He busted out laughing, falling to the ground as he did. "What are you- oh!" Naruto realized his penguin boxers. "Blame Mizani okey! She bought them for me!" he shouted blushing a bit.

"I- if- you ... say so." Sasuke said trying to contain his laughter._ 'I haven't laughed like that in a long time…'_ he found himself thinking as he changed his own pants.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked picking up his old clothes and throwing them in a pile behind the door.

Sasuke looked to his clothes he had just taken off, "Uhh…"

"You can leave them here. I'll tell Kakashi to wash them and you can pick them up after school."

"Oh. Okey." He said also tossing his clothes behind the door and following Naruto down the hall.

"About time." Mizani said getting up from the couch and walking to the entryway.

"Hey Kakashi could you wash my clothes while were gone so Sasuke can get his clothes back." Naruto asked his father.

"I sure will!" he said, "What about yours Mizani?"

"You could… if I knew which ones needed washing." She said giving him an embarrassed grin.

"At least I'm not as bad as her." Naruto told Sasuke referring to what he said earlier.

Sasuke just shook his head at the both of them.

"Okey, off to school with you all." Iruka said shooing them out the door.

"We're going, we're going." Naruto muttered.

**"_I set I set my friends my friends on fire I saw your grave I do not feel alive.."_** "Hello?" Mizani answered her phone, "Oh my god! Your kidding??"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Do you mind if I ride with you??" he said almost desperately.

Sasuke shook his head, "Why don't you wan to ride with Mizani?"

"She drives like a maniac when she's talking on the phone, especially when she's talking to Fayree." Naruto said once they had gotten in the car.

_'Of course it wasn't because he wanted to be with you.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as they pulled out of the driveway.

"You know that shirt looks really good on you. Do you want it?" Naruto asked.

"Oh.. um thank you and sure…" the raven said. _'This day may actually be pretty good…'_

* * *

"Finally! Lunch!" Naruto shouted running into the lunch room, _'They have ramen today!!!!' _he thought happily getting in line, "Come on you guys! Gosh!"

Mizani popped him in the back of the head, "Calm down." She muttered leaning her head against Gaara's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" the blonde asked.

"Second block fried my brain that's what!" she told him angrily.

"Calm down." Gaara told her, "Let's go on and sit down."

"You're not going to eat?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I'm not really all that hungry."

"Oh okey." She said happily walking off with him hand in hand.

"You know that's kinda scary…." Sasuke said watching them.

"I know what you mean. Mizani's all... sweet and kind around him." Naruto shivered, "She's never like that."

Sasuke shook his head as they moved ahead in line. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him as he begun to jump up and down at seeing the bowls of ramen, "Your going to get your ramen, just calm down."

"But it's ramen. You can't be calm when ramen's around." _'Please don't move your hand…'_ he thought finding that he found the feel comforting, _'Whoa… where did that come from…?'_

The two made their way through the line, Naruto getting his beloved ramen and Sasuke getting a garden salad with extra tomatoes. Walking to the table where Mizani, Gaara, Neji, and Kiba sat.

"So do you guys have any idea what songs your gonna do?" Mizani asked the band members. Both Neji and Kiba looked to Sasuke and Gaara, "Well?"

"I take that as a no." Naruto whispered loudly to Mizani, the whole table hearing him.

"We've being practicing Black Cat and everything I Ask For, so we may do them." Gaara said.

"Vegas and Shameless too." Sasuke added eating his salad.

Mizani turned to Gaara, "So what-?"

"Sasuke!!!"

Everyone except Naruto and Mizani froze and their eyes grew wide.

"We'll talk to you guys later." Kiba said throwing his trash away and walking away. Neji seemed to shudder and follow him.

_'What in the world…?'_ Naruto wondered afraid of the answer.

"There you are! Didn't you hear me call you Sasuke?" a tall man said walking over to their table. His raven hair was almost as long as Mizani's and was in a hair bow at the nape of his neck. He sat across from them all and slid a bag that said Subway over to Sasuke.

"I had rather not…" the raven muttered

"Ooohh! Who's you friends little brother??" the man asked looking to Mizani and Naruto.

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke said, "The blonde ones Naruto and the other one's Gaara's girlfriend Mizani. Naruto and Mizani met my older brother, Itachi."

"Look at you two! You're adorable! Gaara you have a girlfriend now?? Wait till I tell Temari oh and of course I'm going to have to tell Kankuro-"

"Itachi! What are you doing here??" Sasuke asked fed up.

"_Well, _me and Dei we out having lunch and he was like, 'You never see your little brother outside when he's home.' And I'm like, 'What do you think I should do?' then he said, 'You should bring him his favorite sub.' Since we were having lunch IN Subway. And so I got your favorite sub and brought it to you after I dropped Dei off back at work. Though I miss we could've had a little more time. I really wanted-"

"Okey! Okey! We get the point Itachi!" Sasuke said holding his hand up.

_'They won't kidding… he's just like Kakashi... I wonder if they're related…'_ Naruto thought with a sense of deja'vu.

"Fine, Fine little brother. But you will know what I'm talking about once you get your own little special person." Itachi said.

Sasuke shook his head and unwrapped the sub and opened it, "Really Itachi? You put cucumbers you here? Who even likes cucumbers?"

"I do." Naruto said grabbing for one of the cucumbers.

"Naruto! You could've at least asked." Mizani said shaking his head.

"Well he wasn't gonna eat 'em. So why let them go to waste?" the blonde shrugged.

"Sasuke, where did you get that shirt? It suits you." Itachi commented tilting his head to the side.

"It's Naruto's, he let me borrow it." He muttered eating his sun after setting all the cucumbers to the side for Naruto.

_'Was that a blush I saw??_' Naruto thought looking at the raven, _'Nah.. it was a trick of the light.. or I'm just seeing things.'_

"Aw! Little brother your blushing!!!" Itachi shouted running over and hugging his litter brother, "Do you-?"

"Um, Itachi, don't you need to get back to work?" Gaara asked distracting the older man.

"I guess you're right." He sighed. He then looked at Sasuke, "We'll more when we get home." With that he walked away.

"Thanks." Sasuke said shooting Gaara a grateful look.

"No problem, just returning the favor." He shrugged closing his eyes and leaning against Mizani who gave him a small smile and ran her fingers through his hair.

"That's so weird…" Naruto muttered eating a cucumber.

"Why? You know I can see Gaara, but Mizani seems pretty mellow." Sasuke asked giving the blonde a questioning look.

"Yeah, she _seems_ that way. I've known that girl since we were five. She's mean and down right evil sometimes!"

"I'm sure she's not _that_ bad."

"She locked all my ramen in a safe and hide the key. I couldn't find that key for _2 months_!"

"Where'd you find it?"

"In my math book." The blonde answered grinning sheepishly.

"The last place you would look right?"

"Hell yeah!"

The bell rang signaling for them to head back to class.

"Welp, to English we go." Naruto said throwing his trash away. Sasuke nodded and did the same.

Out of nowhere, Mizani popped between them, "You know it's rude to talk about people when they're not listening. I_ will_ get you two back. Just wait." She said before running off to find Gaara and walking to class.

"I get what you mean know…" Sasuke said blinking as he watched her walk away.

"Thank you!!!! Finally!!!" Naruto shouted receiving odd looks from those around him. The raven just shook his head and walked to class,_ 'Wonder what we got in store for English…'_ he wondered as he watched Sasuke walk ahead of him.

* * *

"Alright everyone, settle down and get to writing." Mr. L said as everyone found their way to seats.

_'What's the topic for today?' _Gaara wondered looking at the board, _'What do you think some young people smoke?'_ he read. After giving the board a blank look, he turned to his notebook and let out a grunt.

Sasuke heard this and began to chuckle. Gaara shot him a glare to which the raven held his hands up in surrender. The room was quiet as everyone wrote on the topic. About ten minutes later, Mr. L went to his podium.

"Alright! Let's have someone read their journal to the class." The teacher scanned the class, "Gaara! How about you?" he asked.

The red head ran a hand over his gave and sent a glare at Sasuke who began chuckling once again, "Shut it Uchiha." He growled standing up and going to the podium. "I think some young people smoke because they have a lat of pressure in their lives. You know not everyone has the best home setting, so they may find the smoking sorta calms them I guess you would say." He told the class

"I also think that maybe smoke let's some people get away from it all. Weather it be things at home, or at school or even with their friends. They smoke to just be free from everything." With that he walked back to his seat.

"Thank you Mr. Sabuku." Mr. L said, "I don't believe I've ever heard and explanation like yours before. I bet most of you said peer pressure of because their parents do it. But they're many more reasons to it then that." He clapped his hands, "Now, for today's lesson…"

Gaara began to turn him out and doodle on his notebook. He did tune back into reality until a note was passed his way, 'Hey, are you okey?' the note read. He looked up to see Mizani looking at him with worried eyes.

'I'm fine.' He wrote back.

'Don't lie to me. You wrote that topic from experience didn't you?'

Letting out a sigh he wrote, 'Yeah, I do smoke for those reasons. But since meeting you, I haven't really wanted to.'

'(: really??'

'Really. :-X'

'Okey I just don't know what that face means. lol'

'lol. It's a kiss.'

'Awh! Well :-X!'

The red head shook his head, 'You know you're like a 5 year old sometimes.'

'You say that like it's a bad thing!'

The two were so caught up in their chatting, that they didn't notice the bell ring.

"Come on you two love birds." Naruto called.

"Oh STFU boy." Mizani said packing her things up and linking arms with Gaara who pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. "So _that's_ what the face means!" she grinned.

"Yes, that is what the face means." He said giving her a small smile.

"Sasuke, Gaara how are you two doing??"

_'Oh god…' _Gaara thought rolling his eyes, "You know Sakura, I haven't been better actually." He said placing his arm around Mizani's shoulder.

The pinked head girl looked taken back by this, "Really? Are you two, like, going out?"

"Great deductive skills, Sherlock." Mizani said clapping her hands sarcastically.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I don't think the attitude was needed."

Mizani did a mock gasp, "You think??"

Them not actually leaving the class yet, and a students leaving and a few entering still being in there heard this and went, "OOOOHHHHHH!"

The green eyes girl to a step forward, "Look I don't know what your problem is-"

"My problem is _you_." The blue eyes girl said poking Sakura in the chest, "You're always annoying people who don't want you around, and you purposely try to stat shit, so you need to back off. And you need to mainly back off Gaara cause he's taken, by me. You also need to leave my friend Sasuke here alone, because I'm sure he's above dating someone like you." She said looking the girl up and down.

Sakura opened and closed her mouth trying to think of something to say, but no words came out.

"Why don't you leave and do us all a favor and stop impressing yourself in front of everybody." Mizani suggested crossing her arms.

With a glare Sakura stomped off down the hall and out the doors at the other end. The students that were around gave Mizani a round of appulase. Grinning she stood on top of the chair and gave a bow, "Thank you all! I'll be here a year!" she said with a laugh.

She let out an "Eep!" as someone picked her up from the chair sat her down and wrapped their arms around her waist, "Thank you."_ 'You don't even know how much that meant to me… '_ he added mentally, not ready to tell her aloud.

She grinned once again reaching back she kissed his cheek.

"Hey! What are all of you doing just standing around for??" a woman yelled.

Everyone turned to the door where a woman who appeared to be about 36 stood at the door. Her long pale blonde hair was held in two pony tails at her neck, and her arms were crossed over a _very _large chest.

"Who's that?" Mizani whispered to Gaara.

"Tsunade, the principle."

"Oh.. she kinda scares me…"

"She scares us all." Gaara agree nodding.

"Yo! Mizani just played Sakura! I mean she played her like she was a game of Uno and won!" Kiba said very loudly.

"I think it's time for us to go…" Naruto whispered to them attempting to blend in with the rest of the crowd, but failing miserably.

"Mizani… As in Mizani Rhodes who's partner in crime in none other than Naruto Uzamaki? Tsunade asked, hands on her hips.

"Hehehehe." Naruto chuckled nervously, "Hey Grandma Tsunade." He said walking out of the crowd.

A vein pulsed in her forehead, "Boy, if you don't get out of here I'm a call your daddy." She growled.

"Please don't!!" both Mizani and Naruto shouted holding their hands up.

"Then get yourselves outta here." The older woman said glaring at them.

"We're gone!" Naruto called grabbing Sasuke's hand and Mizani's who had a hold of Gaara's and ran out the door to the parking lot.

"Exactly how do you know the principle, but haven't gone to school here?" Sasuke asked confused.

"And how does she know me?? I don't know her."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "I'll explain that later." Turning to Mizani he said, "She doesn't actually _know_ you. She just knows of you. You know my dads can't keep their mouth shut about us."

"Uh huh." Mizani said, "You still got some explaining to do."

"Okey, how about we all go to my house then?" Naruto asked everyone.

"Sounds good." Sasuke said walking towards his car. Gaara nodding as he walked to his own. Mizani just kinds scowled at him and got in.

The red head watched as Naruto ran to join Sasuke in his car and shook his head, _'You really know how to pick 'em Sasuke.'_ He thought getting in his car, he then thought of Mizani, _'And who am I to talk?'_ he wondered as he flowed his girlfriend out of the parking lot.

* * *

There's Chapter 6 for ya!

Oh and i forgot to say this in my rant, but ThankYou _**ssssoooo**_ to idoenjoyanime. Your review really got me motivated to write this chapter. And thank you all who have reviewed! they make me happy inside and make me want to write more.

With that said, keep the reviews comming! I'm need 'em with Spring Break ending and school starting back up... im off to get some sleep now. bye!


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't forgoten about this story! Had a temporary mental block with it, but I took it somewhere. I don't know ow it got where it got, but it did! The main comcept of the Chapte goes out to Lingo10, she gave me thid idea and I told her I'd see if I could fit it in and i did. Hope you like it Lingo10 ^-^.

You know all about the disclaimers, i don't have to post that.

Well, I'm going to be quiet so you can all read. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7-

"So who is this woman and how does she know me?" Mizani asked walking into the living room from the kitchen, drinks in her hand for Gaara and herself and sitting on the love seat beside Gaara, handing him his drink.

"Hhhmm… How do I explain this simply…?" he muttered to himself, but Naruto being Naruto doesn't know how to not be loud and Mizani overheard him.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" the raven girl asked rising an eyebrow.

"No, no, no, no! It's just kinda hard to explain, and I'm trying to figure out the best way to explain it."

"Just spit it out." She said taking a swing of her soda.

"Okey so, Tsunade married Jiraiya who taught my real dad who taught Kakashi. And Iruka knew Tsunade from some school principle related thing…" he said, "They have lunch, breakfast, dinner, whenever all of them have off and get together to talk. Mainly they talk about me, but since you've started living with us, they must have branched out to you."

Sasuke blinked, 'And _I thought _my_ family was bad…_' he thought.

Mizani nodded her head slowly, "Uh huh…."

"Told you it was complicated." Naruto said shrugging and falling back on the couch beside Sasuke who had begun to hum 'Complicated' by Avril Lavigne. He gave him a grin to which the raven returned with a small smile.

"So what songs are we doing?" Gaara asked his fellow band mate.

"Don't you need the rest of your band to make that decision?" Mizani asked Gaara.

He shook his head, "They don't care, as long as they know how to play the song, they're game for anything we do."

The raven seemed to think about it.

"Well as I mentioned, we've done good with Black Cat and Everything I Asked For." Gaara stated.

"Personally, I'd like to do something All Time Low. Like Vegas and Shameless." Sasuke said he snapped his fingers, "What about Into Your Arms."

"That works." The red head said nodding, "Anything else?"

"I don't think so." He shook head.

"I can't wait to see you all perform." Mizani said leaning against Gaara.

"Speaking of performing, we've got to figure out what song we're going to sing." The red head commented.

"You're singing?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh, um yeah." Mizani said nodding, she then turned to Gaara, "What duet songs do you all know?"

"Hhmm.. you can make just about any song a duet, so just about anything you want."

"Ooohhh! Can we do Hero/Heroine??" she asked.

Gaara looked at Sasuke, "Well?"

The raven nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"Wait. What do I wear??" she asked, as if it were a life or death questioned.

"Why don't we go shopping for something?" her boyfriend suggested.

She gasped, "Really??"

"Really." He said chuckling.

"Welp, have fun you guys! We'll be at the mall. Tell Kaka and Iruka we'll be home before 10!" she called grabbing Gaara's hand and dragging him out the door.

A moment of silence passed before Naruto spoke, "Is it just me or was that-"

"Extremely weird?" Sasuke finished for him.

The blonde nodded, "Mizani _hates_ shopping."

"So does Gaara. In fact he hates going to places with lots of people in general…" _'I think they're planning something…_'

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Naruto asked, turning to him.

_'I could think of a couple of things…'_ the raven thought discretely looking him up and down, "We could go grab something to eat." He suggested.

"Sounds good." Naruto nodded, "So where you wanna go?"

"I'm horrible at making decisions. You pick." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned and stood up, "Then I know just the place!" he said grabbing the raven's hand and leaning him to his car, "Let's go, I'll give you directions."

Sasuke gave him a warily look, but nonetheless got into the driver's seat, "Alright."

"Should've known." Sasuke said staring at the ramen shop they had parked in front of and shaking his head. "You just had ramen for lunch." He told the blonde as they sat at a table.

"You say that like you can't have ramen more than once a day." Naruto said.

"Lord Naruto, I've got to deal with you today." A voice grumbled.

"Oh you know you love me old man!" Naruto grinned to the man who looked to be about in his late 50s, early 60s. He wore a white chef's suit and hat with Ichiraku's printed across the top of it in red.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me old man?" he asked.

"But it's funny to see you get mad."

Teuchi shook his head and muttered, "I swear... you're as annoying as your father."

Naruto gave him a small smile.

"So what can I do you boys for?" he asked.

"I'll have my usual, and Sasuke wants… " his voice trailed off.

"Shōyu ramen." The raven said, putting his menu down.

"Alright one miso ramen and one shōyu ramen; I'll have Ayame bring out to you when it's done." Theold man said taking the menu's and walking to the back.

An awkward like silence passed the two boys.

"Soo… your brother seems…"_ 'Crap. Why'd I bring that up? He's-'_

"Crazy?" Sasuke supplied for him.

"You know since you put it out there, yes. Very much so. I seriously wonder if him and Kakashi are related somehow…"

"There's no telling. And you haven't seen him around Deidara. "

"That's a scary thought." Naruto stated.

Teuchi came back to order their drinks, apologizing for forgetting and blaming Naruto who loudly protested. Once again silence passed them.

"Could I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked.

"Shoot."

"Where's your dad? You know your real one…?"

'_Somehow I knew this question was coming…_' Naruto sighed.

"You don't have to tell me, I was just-"

"No, it's cool." Taking a deep breath, Naruto started the tale. "He was a on an undercover FBI assignment. There was a leak in the system somewhere and the whole thing was a trap. My dad got everyone out safely, but him being as determined as he was, went back in where he tried to find any information he could about the person who hurt his team.

"Turns out, that's what the person wanted. He knew that my dad wouldn't just let them go so he planned everything to where they would face off. No one knows what really happened, but the just of it is my dad died in Jiraiya arms, right before the ambulance could come."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said a sad look on his face.

They were quiet as their food and drinks were brought, only speaking to the tell Ayame thank you.

"How'd you end up with Kakashi?" Sasuke asked beginning to slurp his ramen.

"My dad said that he wanted Jiraiya to watch over me. He's kinda like my god-father so it was only natural for him to watch over me. He did until I was five. That was when Kakashi adopted me. He said that he wanted to keep my father's spirit alive. Not long after that he started dating Iruka. They had know each other since they were kids and eventually they were official."

Sasuke nodded at this and continued to each his ramen.

"So what about you? It seems like you live with your brother." Naruto commented after a few minutes. '

"I do." He nodded once again, "My parents were murdered when I was ten. My father was a wealthy business man with many enemies because he hardly ever played fair. I had to stay at school late for a project that was due the next day, I had been putting it off. Rushing home, I found everything to be extremely quiet; which was really odd because my mother always had music playing softly.

He took a deep breath, "What I saw next will scar me for the rest of my life. I walked into my dad's office and saw him and my mom on the floor covered in blood. I don't know how long a stood there. My brother came in there at one point, he was off helping our cousin move in to his new apartment, and took me there.

"For years Itachi tried to find out who the culprit was, but still to this day we don't know who did it. We have our guesses… but they won't get us anywhere." He stated sadly eating his ramen.

'_Whoa... who would have thought that we would have so much in common?_' Naruto wondered with a small smile.

"What?" Sasuke asked noticing his smile.

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking about how awesome this ramen is!" the blonde covered up eating his ramen enthusiastically.

The raven shook his head and they both finished eating.

"Well how was it boys?" Teuchi asked coming to take their bowls away.

"Delicious as always!" Naruto grinned.

"It was very delicious." Sasuke agreed.

"Why thank you boys." He said smiling, "Hope you come back soon."

"You know it!" the blonde called after the man as he took out his wallet. Sasuke began to do the same, but Naruto stopped him, "Don't worry about it. I've gotcha." He said waving him off.

"You sure?" the raven asked putting his wallet back up.

"Positive." Naruto grinned. _'I haven't grinned this much in a while… you know besides with Mizani or my dads…'_ "So what now?" he asked once the food was paid for and they were outside.

"I don't know." Sasuke shrugged as they got into the car.

The two drove around aimlessly for a few minutes before Naruto recognized where they were. "Turn up here." He directed, ignoring Sasuke's questioning look. "Now left." He waited for the place he knew very well to come into sight, a small smile planted on his lips. 'It's been a while…' he thought.

"Man. I haven't been to this park… well a park in general in forever…" Sasuke said.

"You use to come to this park?" Naruto asked.

The raven nodded, "Yeah, my brother would take me here. If my dad was off, then we'd all come have lunch on the picnic tables."

Naruto stared at him in shock, "We use to do the same thing!"

"No…"

"I kid you _not_." Naruto said getting out of the car and running into the park. He ran straight to the swings lunch himself at them and landing on his stomach, it let out an "Umph." Before making airplane noises. 'How I miss the park.' He thought happily grinning as the wind blew in his hair.

Sasuke walked over to where he was and sat on the swing beside him and calmly began to swing.

"Come on Sasuke join me!" Naruto called.

"I don't think so." The raven said.

"Why not??" he asked, "We have the whole park to ourselves." He gestured to the deserted park around them. Sasuke still shook his head. "Oh IIII get it." Naruto nodded.

"Get what?" the raven asked rising an eyebrow.

"You know that I'll beat you in an airplane battle." The blonde said smugly.

"What?" the guitarist asked confused.

"Airplane battle, you know I'll beat you so you want to save yourself the defeat."

"I _doubt _that you could beat me in anything." Sasuke sad smugly.

"Then join me in The Great Airplane Battle!" he shouted knowing he had the raven.

"Fine." Sasuke stood from the swing and turned to lie on his stomach, "What now?" he asked.

"Now THIS!" Naruto then kicked off with his feet, made his hands into guns and made 'pew pew pew' noises. "I'm killing you Sasuke!" he called. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sasuke shook his head, gave a small smile then proceed to do the same thing.

_'He really joined me…'_ Naruto thought happily and in slight disbelief, _'Maybe this could turn into something…'

* * *

_So how'd everybody like that chapter? Did you like your date-type-thingy Lingo10? I hope you did. If anybody else ahs any kind of ideas that they want to see, tell me! I'll be more then happy to get them in here!

Now to work on my other stories ou here... *sighs* sometimes I wish my imagination would calm down... It's to much for me sometimes...

Anyway! Review please?? A simple 'Good Chapter' does wonders to the morale!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright here's the next chapter!

I'm not really please wiht this chapter... it's not really some of my best work... i couldn't really get into it like i wanted to because of school and home life... and i'm just that ADD that i get distracted while on my laptop. i don't how it happens but one mintue i'll be typing, the next i'm on FaceBook.

But on to other things, my sinius are kicking my but right now and keeping my from sleep, so i'm taking my insomnia and using it to type. I have a planned thing that hopefully I can stick to. I'm going to update in this order:

One Man Drinking Games  
Only One  
With Me  
Anastasia Naruto Version

So those of you who read any of my other ones, that's how I'lll be updating. Now i'm going to be quiet so you can read.

* * *

Chapter 8-

Gaara chuckled and shook his head as he watched Mizani in the store. They had been in Hot Topic for over an hour, but she still seemed as though the just popped into a candy store. She kept squealing and running through the store, finding something new each time.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she shouted from somewhere in the back.

"Gaara? What're you doing here?" a voice asked.

Turning to the counter he waved to the tall blonde four pony tailed woman leaning over it, "Hey Temari." He then gestured to the raven who was looking at a coat, "I'm here for her."

Temari looked over the counter, "And who is this 'her'?" she asked eyebrow rose.

"Miz, come here." The red head called waving her over.

She walked over to them, "What is it?" she asked questioningly, head tilted to the side.

'She looks like a puppy…. A really emo puppy, but a puppy nonetheless.' "Mizani, I'd like to meet my older sister Temari." He introduced .

"Hi! Nice to meet you." Mizani said holding her hand out to the blonde.

"Nice to meet you too." Temari said a bit defensively, "Exactly how do you two know each other?"

"School." They both said.

Gaara smiled a bit, "She's my girlfriend I was telling you and Kankuro about."

"Aw! You were talking to them about me?" the raven said, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, "You're so sweet!"

The blonde sister blinked as she watched Gaara hug her back and say, "Of course I talk to them about you, you're my girlfriend."

Mizani grinned brightly at him, "So does your band have a dress code?" she questioned.

"As emo as you possible can be." Temari told her. Gaara opened his mouth to say something, "And don't even try it you know it's true. Especially with Sasuke."

"Okey you're right there." He agreed nodding.

"Why don't you pick me something out then?" the raven said smiling, "I'm sure you know what your bands style is."

_'This is going to be fun.'_ He thought smirking, "I have just the thing. Actually, I have a couple of them. "

"Cool! Temari, do you have a camera?" Mizani asked turning to the blonde.

"Um yeah…"

"Can I borrow it?"

She reached for her bag under the counter and brought out a black camera, "Here you-"

"Thanks!" Mizani said taking the camera and Gaara's arm and heading to the clothing, "Go for it!"

Shaking his head, he began to look through the clothes and bring pants and shirts out, picking what ones went with what.

About Three And A Half Hours Later….

"Oh man! That was so much fun!" Mizani said looking through all the pictures that had taken. Many of were of her in the different outfits that Gaara had chosen for her. A few were of outfits that she had chosen for Gaara to model for them. And by some miracle, both she and Temari had gotten him into some outfits that he would've never be caught dead in.

But for the two girls that mean the world to you, why not?

"I wonder if Naruto and Sasuke are having this much fun." Gaara said.

"You'll never take me alive!" the shout rang out.

Raven chased blonde as Naruto ran around the park being chased by Sasuke. Sasuke ran ahead of him and up the large swirl slide, "I, Captain Jack Sparrow, claim this as mine!" Sasuke called down to Naruto.

"That belongs to The Great Ramen Ninja!"

"I'mma pirate, I out rank you!" Sasuke then thought about what the blonde said, "The Great Ramen Ninja…?"

"Ninjas are better than pirates! And yes The Great Ramen Ninja!" Naruto shouted up, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nope. But you're wrong dobe."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Teme! I am NOT wrong… or a dobe!"

"You are a dobe, I am not a teme and pirates win over ninjas." The raven said smugly, _'Stupid blonde…'_

"I doubt it!" the blonde yelled disappearing from the Uchiha's view.

He looked all around, but with no sin of the blonde, "Naruto where's you-?"

"HA! THE SLIDE TIS MINE!" Naruto shouted from right behind him making Sasuke jump about a mile high on the slide and loose his footing causing him to fall back and begin to slide down the slide. Little too late, did Naruto notice that Sasuke had grabbed on to his pants leg and they had begun to slide down the slide.

A moment of silence passed the two boys as the stopped at the bottom the slide because of the way they had landed. Naruto laid on top of Sasuke, their faces mere inches from each other. Sasuke stared up into Naruto's bright blue eyes that stared back down at him.

_'He's so close… and so warm…' _the raven mused as he shivered slightly from the chilly wind of the fall that proved it was going to be a cold winter.

Naruto seemed to be the one to break their trance first by grinning and saying, "See, I told you that ninjas topped pirates."

Sasuke blush slightly, 'Did he mean that how I think he meant it?' he wondered.

Laughing, Naruto made his way off Sasuke and held his hand out to the raven, "Let's go ahead and head back. I'm getting hungry." As if to second his statement, there was a loud growling noise, "I hear you, I hear you." He said to his stomach.

"You just ate not," Sasuke looked at his phone that read 7:42 pm. '_Man, it's been like four hours…'_ "Okey, you have a right to be hungry then." He said beginning to walk back to the car followed by Naruto who hummed a song quietly to his self.

Getting in the car and starting, Sasuke turned the radio on, curious to what was playing on the radio. It was currently on commercials. After driving for a few minutes, the music began to play:

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance…__"  
_

"Bad Romance!" both boys shouted. Naruto grinned and turned the radio up louder.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!" they sung at the top of their lungs twice before Sasuke took over the first verse.

"I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the scene  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)" he purposely drove by the house so they could finish listening to the song and singing.

"You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance…" the raven sung in a loud whisper.

Naruto joined him in singing the chorus, "I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance!"

They sung the interlude of the song before Naruto busted out with the next verse, dancing along with it as much as he could in the car,

"I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)"

Singing the next few parts of the song, the waited till the almost ending till they both got serious and begun to sing in tune with one another,

"Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk passion baby  
Work it  
I'm a free bitch, baby

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends!"

They continued to sing the song as they pulled into the driveway where three other cars were already parked.

"Looks like everybody's home." Naruto said a bit out of breath form the sing-a-ton they just had.

Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully, "Yeah think dobe?" he said before getting out of the car and walking to the door.

"I am not a dobe, teme!" Naruto shouted following him into the house and slamming the door behind him.

"It's not polite to slam doors dobe." He smirked, thinking it very cute to see the blonde get mad over such a little thing.

"Shut your face teme! It's my house and I can slam doors if I want- OW!" he shouted holding the back of his head where a smack had been delivered.

"What have I told you about slamming doors?" the brunette man said walking into the living room to pick up the few random things that were out of place.

"But Dad-"

"No buts." Iruka said not turning to face him.

Naruto glared at the chuckling raven, "Teme…" he muttered.

"Dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Quiet you stare off already! Gosh… boys I swear…" Mizani muttered that last to Gaara as they walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever Mizani." Both of them said. Their eyes widen and the two stared at each other.

"So what did you two do all day?" Mizani asked curiously making herself comfortable beside Gaara on the couch, "I bet it can't compare to ours." She said.

"How about having a fighter jet shoot off then an epic game of pirate vs. ninjas?" Naruto said smugly sitting on the love seat, with triumphant grin.

Mizani blinked, "Okey you when this one blondie…" she said pointing her fork at him with a chicken nugget dowsed in ketchup.

"Mizani, why are you eating so close to dinner?" Iruka asked, arms crossed over his chest as he gave her a disapproving look.

"You act like I'm not going to eat dinner. When don't I eat dinner?" she questioned, stuffing the chicken nugget in her mouth.

Iruka shook his head and begun to walk away only to be stopped as he was glomped by Kakashi who seemed to be lying in wait for him. The silver haired man grinned at Iruka's glare, "So when are we going to meet up with Tsunade and Jiraiya 'Ruka?" he asked.

"I don't know. When do you have off-?"

"OOHHHH yeah!" Mizani said sitting her almost empty plate on the table and glaring at the two older men, "Who told you that you could go around talking about me to people I don't even know?" She said standing up hands on her hips."

Both men gave her a quizzical look.

"She's talking about your random talks with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade said something to her at school today." Naruto filled in for his fathers.

"It's because we love you!" Kakashi said hugging the raven girl.

"Okey! Okey! Let go of me!" she said trying to fight the older man's death grip hug.

**"_We are young We have Heart Born in this world as it all falls apart We are strong We don't belong Born in this world as it all falls apart.."_**

"Hey 'Tachi._" _Sasuke answered his cell phone.

"Do you plan on coming home, or are you spending the night with your boyfriend?" was the first words out of his brother's mouth.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he moved to the hallway with a muttered "Excuse me." To everyone as he passed. "Really Itachi?" the raven asked.

"What? It's a simple question." Sasuke could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Look he's not my boyfriend okey, we're just friends…. At least I think we are…" he said thinking of how the day went, "And yes I'll be home. And maybe I'll tell you home my day went." He added sensing that as his next question.

"Okey little brother, see you when you get home."

'_Stupid older brother…'_ he thought.

Rolling his eyes he walked back into the living room to find Gaara holding Mizani back (let's say attempting to, because it looks like she was about to break free from his hold) and a terrified Naruto hiding behind both Iruka and Kakashi.

"Do I even wanna know what happened…?" he wondered out loud.

Mizani's eye twitched as she glared at Sasuke but before she could say anything Gaara spoke up, "No you don't. Let's go Mizani." He said directing her up the stairs, "How about watching Lilo and Stich?"

"Oooohhh! Lilo and Stitch!" she squealed grabbing his hand and running up the stairs.

The house fell quiet.

"Sasuke, are you staying for dinner?" Iruka asked breaking the silence.

He shook his head, "I've gotta head home, but thank you for the offer."

"No problem." The brunette smiled, "Come on Kakashi, help me with dinner." He said walking to the kitchen, followed by a grinning Kakashi.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Yeah.. I guess so." Sasuke nodded.

"I'm still going to prove to you that ninjas are better than pirates!"

_'Right….'_"Whatever dobe. Bye."

"Bye teme!" was the angry shout as Sasuke closed the door and walked out to his car._ 'I have to say Itachi, it would be nice if he was my boyfriend…'_ he thought backing out of the driving way and driving to the other side of town where his modernized traditional house sat that he shared with his brother.

Upon pulling into the drive way he turned the car off and grabbed his book bag out of the back seat where he had thrown it earlier and walked up to the house. He slide the screen door open, walked into the entry way of the house and began to remove his shoes as he called out, "Itachi I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen." Itachi called from deeper in the house.

Sasuke walked down the hall and into the dining room kitchen area. Their house was a bit on the extravagant side thanks to their uncle planning the house, having more space then the two of them really needed. The house was mostly Japanese base, but had all the makings of an American home, much different then Naruto's full fledge American style house.

Itachi stood at the stove grilling what appeared to be steak. He shook his head at Itachi's attire, not believing a man that went around the house in pink fluffy shorts and a black tank top would be co-running an entire company.

"Did you have fun today?" the older brother asked flipping over the steak and shaking seasoning on it.

The younger thought back on the day with a small smile, "Yeah… yeah I did."

The older raven noticed the smile, "Oh really? And what happened?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes,_ 'Just have to know all the details, don't you?'_ "Well after Gaara and Mizani left to go shopping," he nodded at Itachi's shocked look, "Yep, me and Naruto went to Ichiraku's and had some ramen where he told me about his dad…" a sad look passed the raven's face, _'I can't believe he told me something like that…'_ "Then we head to the park. You know the one where we would all go on Saturday's dad had off? " At Itachi's nod he continued, "Well we went there. And apparently his parents use to take him there too."

"Really? He use to live around here?"

"I'm guessing so. So then he convinces me to have this... I guess you would call it an aircraft battle. We were on the swings laying on our stomachs and going 'Pew , Pew, Pew' like we had guns and were shooting each other. Then we had an epic pirate vs. ninja battle. And one thing Naruto said kinda..." his voice trailed off, "I don't know…"

"What was the statement?" Itachi questioned placing the now cooked steaks onto a plate.

"Okey so I was the pirate and Naruto was the ninja. And I was on the big swirly slide and I said that pirates were better, he of course said I was wrong and then disappeared. He reappears not a few inches from me scaring the crap outta me. We fall down the slide he lands above me and he says, 'Told you ninjas topped pirates.' with that little grin of his. I wonder what exactly he meant by that."

The older brother gathered all the plates of food, handing some to Sasuke as he said, "Well, it could mean one of two things; one- your over thinking it all and taking him too much on his word or two- he meant exactly what you think he meant." At Sasuke's widen eyes and slight blush, Itachi chuckled, "but I guess you won't know unless you ask."

The two brothers placed the food on the table, sat down and begun to eat. Sasuke gave an inward sigh as he began to eat, _'That's what I was afraid of…'

* * *

_Go ahead and tell me how horrible this chapter was... i can take it.. at least i think i can anyway.... But, the song in this was Bad Romance by Lady GaGa. An awesome song to sing to as you are driving around, trust me i have expirence in this... though people give you the strangest looks...

Let me get to typing Only One. Remenber to review! Tell what i coulda done to better this horrible chapter... i really hate giving you this, but i felt horrible for not updating and- i'm shuttung up now cause i don't need to bore you wiht mmy rant.

Laterz. *two finger salute*


	9. Chapter 9

ThankYou everyone for all your reviews! It has been a very long week and the reviews made me feel oodles of better! So, two weeks from now my exams are going to be starting... Which means I'm going to have to be studying alot. I don't know how my updates are going to be... I may update everything really fast because I need something to relive stress, or they may come really slow because I'm so stressed... Just keep a look out and don't lose hope inme! SmileyFace.

Alright so... I'm not all the happy with this Chapter. Not alot happens it's kinda just a buliding chapter which I really do hate, but have to use... Read my note at the bottom, i want you guys opinion on what I should do concerning this story. Don't worry it's nothing bad. Well it kinda is but... Oh you'll see.

Now I'm going to stop typing so you can read.

* * *

Chapter 9-

"Okey, I want you all to study up. You will have a quiz Monday. It'll be on what we've talked about so far. And journals are due Monday, beginning of class no exceptions Kiba!" Mr. L said looking directed at the brunette boy who groaned.

The bell rung and the students began to file out of the classroom.

"Alright! Time to go party!" Mizani said dancing out of the building.

"That's right." Gaara said giving her a small smile.

"Wait, Naruto do you have something to wear?" _'Oh man I forgot all about him!' _She slapped her forehead.

"I'm sure I can find something in my closet." Sasuke let out a cough at which Naruto glared at, "What?"

"One- I doubt you'll be able to find anything without a week's worth of looking and two- I don't think you have anything that'll fit in with the club." The raven said as the made there way to their cars.

"He's right… you'll stick out like a redneck at Warped Tour." Mizani said a bit guiltily.

"Then where am I going to find something? We have what an hour before we need to be at the club?" the blonde asked.

"You could borrow some of my clothes." Sasuke stated with a shrug, "I mean you let me borrow yours, why not?"

The blonde shot him a bright grin, "Thanks Sasuke!"

The raven nodded, "So we'll meet up at The Akatsuki at 5?" he asked taking a look at his phone.

Everyone nodded and bid each other a good bye before Sasuke and Naruto drove off in the direction of the raven's house. Mizani took her time getting in her car, waiting for Gaara and driving home. They pulled into the driveway and Mizani was about to turn the car off before a thought popped into her head, "Wait… how are you going to change? You don't have your clothes."

"Ooohh yeah… I can call Temari and get her to drop them off." He said.

"Why don't we go pick them up?" Mizani asked, "I mean were already in the car and I'm sure it won't take no time."

Gaara seemed to think about it and he sighed, "Alright…"

_'What in the world..?'_ she wondered backing out of the driveway and following his quiet directions. The silence in the car was driving Mizani mad, but she didn't want to break it, fearing that something was wrong.

"We're here." He stated just as quietly.

Mizani looked at the small, but quant house that was in a quiet neighborhood. There were rose bushes that had grown around the porch railing that filled the whole font of the house. The house itself was light tan in color with darker brown for all the framing and molding and the roof was shackled.

"I'll be right back." He told her getting out of the car, rather reluctantly Mizani noticed, and walked into the house.

_'I wonder what's-'_ Memories from English a few days ago came flooding back to her.

_I think some young people smoke because they have a lot of pressure in their lives. You know not everyone has the best home setting, so they may find the smoking sorta calms them I guess you would say. I also think that maybe smoke let's some people get away from it all. Whether it be things at home, or at school or even with their friends. They smoke to just be free from everything… Yeah, I do smoke for those reasons…_

The raven girl smacked herself upside the head, "Of course he wouldn't want to be at home! Being at home is what's making him slowly kill himself." She fussed at herself but the realized that she was talking to herself and stopped as something else popped into her head.

_But since meeting you, I haven't really wanted to…_

She smiled to herself as Gaara climbed back into the car with a sigh. He sat a small black book bag in back seat, "Ready to go?" she asked taking his hand.

He gave her a small smile; she saw all the unease in his eyes melt away with it. Grinning happily they drove back to the house she shared with her best friend. They got out and walked into the house, Gaara began to head upstairs, but Mizani made a detour to the kitchen.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What are you doing?"

She froze from where she was reaching into the freezer, the bag she had grabbed half way out of it, "Nothing…" she dragged out dramatically.

The red head read the package and shook his head with another small smile, "Fix me some too." He said.

Mizani giggled as she placed the chicken nuggets on the plate decoratively and placed them in the microwave. She turned to the cabinet beside the fridge, brought out two cups and opened the fridge, "Dr. Pepper, Sweet Tea, Pepsi or MelloYello?" she asked looking inside.

"Dr. Pepper." He chose earning a smile and a soft kiss from Mizani.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." She grinned.

Once the microwave dinged and they placed an ample amount of ketchup on the plate, the couple walked up stairs to Mizani's room where they made their selves comfortable. Gaara, who had kicked his shoes off, was lying on her bed propped up on the pillow with the plate of chicken nuggets in his lap while Mizani was sitting on the floor, her back to the edge of the bed.

They sat in a comfortable silence eating their food. That was until Mizani broke it asking, "What should I wear?"

"I don't know, whatever you want to." Gaara as he picked up a chicken nugget and dumping it in the ketchup.

"I know, but I want to make a good first impression on your fans." She said laying her head back on the bed to look up at Gaara upside down, "Wouldn't want them rejecting you because of me."

"You will make a fantastic first impression and them, and if they reject our band because of you," Mizani held her breath for his answer, "Well then we didn't need them as fans."

_'That's so…. Sweet…'_ Mizani thought happily grinning up at him.

After eating her fill of chicken nuggets, she walked over to her closet and looked into it, "Pants or skirt?"

"Whichever you're more comfortable in, because I'm sure with as much energy as you have, you'll be jumping and dancing all around the place." He answered with a soft smile.

"Well then how about we go with both."

She pulled out a black and red plaid tutu with buckles on the side and a pair of black legging that reached to just under her knees. Going back to the closet, she seemed to fish around for a shirt. A few minutes passed before she finally seemed satisfied with her shirt choice. The shirt she chose was not a shirt at all, it was a corset of all black with red ribbon typing the back of it the front was plain except for the black sequined heart in the middle.

"When did you buy that top?" Gaara wondered, "I didn't see that one when we went to Hot Topic."

Mizani let out a laugh, "Naruto got it for my birthday last year. He said it just screamed me, so he had to get it. Do you like it?"

He nodded, "And I'm sure I'll love it on you." He stood up and kissed her gently on the lips, "I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Alright." She said watching him walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, _'I wonder what he picked to wear…' _Mizani mused changing into her outfit. She then began to debate on what shoes to wear._ 'Hm…'_ she thought, 'I'll just ask Gaara.' She shrugged, digging into her closet and finding all her all her shoes.

She just happen to be throwing a shoe just as Gaara was walking out of the bathroom, it almost hitting him in that head, and it not for his outstanding reflexes, it would have if he hadn't of leaned back, "Mizani watch where you're throwing the shoes at please?" he asked.

"Oh! I'm sorrrryy…" he voice trailed off as she turned around saw Gaara. He wore a fish net shirt that seemed to connect to the fingerless gloves over his hands over that was a tank top of red with what looked like black spray paint starting from the bottom left corner and reaching to his top right shoulder. His skinny jeans were also black with red seems through them.

He must have grown self conscious over her gapping, for he scratched the back of his head, "Do I look okey…?" he asked.

Realizing she was staring, Mizani snapped out of it and smirked at him, "You look more than okey. You look to friggin' hot for your own good."

He gave a smirk and looked her up and down, "You know you don't have much room to talk."

They both laughed. Gaara pulled her close and gave her a loving kiss. Mizani pulled back with a grin, "Eyeliner time!" she said.

Chuckling, he walked them back into the bathroom and to the large mirror that hung over the sink. It could fit Mizani and perfectly fine, it could have in fact probably fit Naruto and Sasuke into the picture. The couple began to fix their eyeliner, and Mizani the rest of her makeup. It was Gaara who broke the silence that had fallen.

"I wonder how Sasuke and Naruto are doing…"

"You say if like they were playing to do something." Mizani laughed wiping off an eyelash that had fallen.

"I'm just saying that first Naruto offers his clothes to Sasuke and now Sasuke's offering out his clothes… I don't know about Naruto, but I know Sasuke is very... obsessive over his clothes." Gaara stated.

"I see what you mean…" the raven girl mused, "I wish they'd hurry up and just admit that they like each other, it's pretty obvious."

"But they won't, they're both too-"

"Stubborn." They said at the same time, causing them to look at each other and start laughing, well Gaara chuckling.

"I guess we'll see what tonight brings." The red head said pulling back from the mirror, done with his eyeliner.

* * *

"Dude… it's huge in here!" Naruto stated as he followed Sasuke into his house and further into the living room, _'It's like my house times two!'_ he added mentally.

"Blame my uncle. He could just give us a simple house, _nnnooo…_ he had to go and flaunt our money and design this huge place." Sasuke said tossing his bag on the couch, "You hungry?" he asked.

"Something to snack on wouldn't hurt." Naruto shrugged, once again following Sasuke, but this time through the living room and into an even larger kitchen then he thought possible. It had state of the art of everything. He even thought there were a couple of things he had never even heard of.

Sasuke sighed as he looked into the cabinet where they keep all the snacks, "Looks like Itachi's fat self has eaten most of the snacks, we have pop-tarts and Cheetos: Jalapeño-"

"Jalapeño Cheetos!" Naruto shouted, reached over the raven and grabbing the bag before happily opening it and beginning to eat them.

Sasuke blinked from where he had frozen when Naruto had all but climbed over him to get to the chips, he turned to the blonde, "Was that necessary?"

Naruto grinned, "Yep!"

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered shaking his head.

"I'm not a dobe teme!" the blonde said.

"Whatever you say." The raven shrugged. He grabbed two bottles of Pepsi from the fridge, "You cool with Pepsi?" he questioned.

"Of course I am. It's only the best drink in the world." Naruto said as if he were slow.

"It was just a question dobe."

"Stop calling me a dobe teme!"

"I will when you stop acting like one." He turned to walk back through the dining room and the living room to go to the stairs, "Now come on, andlet's find you something to wear."

Naruto pouted as he followed the raven up the stairs eating his chips, _'Stupid teme… calling me a dobe…' _even though he used the term teme as an insult, he couldn't help but feel as though it had a certain endearment to it; as though he was the one that gave him that name and nobody else.

Sasuke's room wasn't what Naruto expected.

It wasn't as neat and organized as he figured the teme would love to have, no it looked as though it was a disaster area; though as Naruto looked closer, he saw that it seemed to actually be and organized mess. Even though clothes were strewn around the room, all the shirts pants and coats were in different parts of the room. Everything in the room was like that.

_'Of course he could turn a mess into... well not a mess… '_ he thought not really finding a word to fit the situation.

"Hey, get in here." He heard Sasuke call from across the room where a door was partly opened. The blonde walked towards the door and opened it further to find that his closet was the complete opposite of his room. 'Dude… It's the total opposite of my room!' he thought letting out a laugh. Sasuke turned to face him, "What's so funny?"

"I was comparing your room to mine; they are completely opposite, much like our personalities."

Sasuke seemed to think about it, "True... Very true… now stop thinking and get over here so I can see what best suits you." He said waving the blonde over.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto walked over the join Sasuke who was at a floor to ceiling rack of nothing but black clothes. The blonde blinked at this, "Do you think you own enough black things?"

"I probably do… but that won't stop me from buying more." He stated pulling out a black vest with frayed sleeves. "Here." He said handing me the vest. "What size pants do you wear?"

"Usually anything in mediums... I don't know the actual numbers though." He answered.

The raven nodded his head and began to look at the lower level of the racks and brought out two pairs of pants, "Do you want skinnies or cargo pants?" he asked.

Naruto looked at both articles of clothing. The cargo pants were, of course, black with chains and studs hanging off of them. The skinnies were black with dark blue stitches along the sides and had a small skull on the pocket, "I'll take the cargo pants. We're going to a club; I need to be able to dance."

Nodding, Sasuke handed him the pants and put the others back. He then turned around where he was faced with a wall of nothing but white clothes. Easily he picked a long sleeved button up shirt and held it up the blonde and nodded once again, "There you go."

The blonde looked at the outfit as a whole and found that it looked very well together. He would've never found anything like this in his room and was glad Sasuke was letting him borrow the clothes so he wouldn't have to stick out, "I'm going to go change in the bathroom." At a nod from Sasuke, he walked out of the closet and into the bathroom.

He looked around the bathroom to find that it was a mixture of his room and closet. It seemed everything had its place; it was just haphazardly in that place. There was a can of hair spray and gel sitting on the sink, _'Ha! I knew it had to be gel to get his hair to spike like that!'_ he relished in his mental victory as he changed.

Walking out of the bathroom he asked, "Hey Sasuke where'd you put the- whoa…" Standing in the middle of the room was Sasuke. He wore a tight white tank top showing off his small but toned frame under a black short sleeved dress shirt with chains hanging from it. His skinnies were just that. They were skinnies. He would've thought them painted on if not for the fact that at the feet they were a bit bunched up, a sign that they were too long.

"Take a picture it'll last longer dobe." Sasuke stated with a smirked as he noticed the blonde's gawking.

He quickly recovered with a chuckled, "Oh trust me I took a mental one." He then thought about what he said, _'Did I just say that?'_ he glanced at Sasuke to see him a bit shocked himself. Naruto was the first to recover and asked, "So what now?"

"Now, we go to the bathroom." Sasuke said going into the room he just exited. He then opened a drawer and picked up a few things out of it and sat them on the counter. He then pointed to the edge of the bathtub, "Sit." He commanded.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"You can just wear the clothes and not stand out at The Akatsuki; you have to complete the look." He said holding up a pencil of eyeliner, "No sit down, cause I'm sure you don't know how to apply eyeliner."

"I've watched 'Zani do it a couple of times." The blonde said, feeling the need to defend himself as he sat on the edge of the tub, one leg in and one leg out.

"That doesn't mean you know how to do it." Sasuke told him sitting the same way he was, only facing him. "I know this may be very difficult, but you're going to have to stay still." He said taking the top off the eyeliner.

"I make no guarantees." The blonde said with a grin. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and gently place his hand on one of Naruto's scarred cheek and pulled under his eye and begun to apply the makeup. As he did so, Naruto tried his best to stay as still as possible, but he found it well, kind of impossible._ 'Come on Uzumaki! You can do this!'_ he told himself, _'Just focus on something.'_ It was then he noticed how close Sasuke really was.

_'Well there's a distraction of you.' _He thought. He watched as Sasuke concentrated on applying the makeup to under his eye every now and then stopping to see if the amount was even on both sides. Naruto noticed how pale the raven actually was; especially in contrast to his tan skin and all the black the boy was wearing didn't help his complexion. But Naruto found that it suited the Uchiha and found the thought of him being tan funny and laughed.

"Stop moving before I poke you in the eye." Sasuke warned sending him a glare.

"I've been still! Aren't you done yet?" Naruto asked getting restless.

"Let me smooth out your lid and then yes." He said rolling his eyes and picking up a small thin rectangular container and an angled brush. He opened it and found a different assortment of colors, though none of them had been used except the last one that just happened to be, yep you guessed it, black. Moving the brush lightly across the powder he brought it to the blonde's eye, "Close your eyes."

Naruto did as he was told, but a bit reluctantly, muttering to himself about "A bossy teme." With his eyes closed, his other senses heightened; particularly his sense of smell. Taking a light breath, he breathed in the scent of strawberries. _'Really Sasuke?'_ he wondered with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" Sasuke asked.

Opening his eyes, he saw Sasuke holding the eye shadows in one hand and the brush in the other, a glare fixed on the blonde. Said blonde chose not to let him in on these thoughts and shook his head, "Nothing. So are you done?"

"Yes, you are done." The raven said exasperated and rolling his eyes.

Naruto stood and looked in the mirror blinking a few times as he did. It looked as though someone had air brushed black around his eyes. His blue eyes seemed to pop with the makeup, "Sasuke this is amazing." He said turning to face the raven who shrugged.

"Boredom leads you to do things you didn't know you could do. Now move so I can do my makeup."

The last sentence in its self made Naruto laugh, "You sounded like Mizani right then whenever I'm hogging her bathroom."

"Why are you-" he stopped mid question as what the blonde said sunk in. Narrowing his eyes, he picked up the can of hair spray and held it at the blonde, "Out."

"Sasuke let's be-"

"Out. Now." He said holding the can closer to Naruto.

"But-" he didn't get to finish the sentence because Sasuke sprayed the hair spray at him, causing him to yelp. The raven chased the blonde out of the bathroom with the spray can until Naruto was on his bed, pillows up as a shield. "I give!" he surrendered.

Sasuke smirked, "One point for pirates." He said before walking back into the bathroom and locking that door.

Naruto busted out laughing at the Déjà vu of the whole situation, having gone through something similar many times with his best friend. He was laughing so hard, that he actually fell back off the bed on the side furthest from the bathroom. He then recalled Sasuke's last words, "Ninjas and pirates are tied now! You haven't won this!" he called.

The sound of unlocking and the door opening caused Naruto to move into a sitting up position, he leaned forwards on the bed to gap at the raven standing in the door way. His eyes looked the same as his, but somehow it just fit with Sasuke. The raven walked to a dresser and picked up two ties and tossed one at Naruto.

"Ready?" he asked tying the tie loosely around his neck.

"Yeah." Naruto said finally composing himself, _'For a very, very long night…'_ he added mentally.

* * *

Welp, there's Chapter 9 for ya!

So, what I want everyone's opinion on what will happen in the future. Naruto and Sasuke are going to get together [yes, it'll take a little bit, but they are going to get together] but as you all know it can't according to plan. I want to know who you think should do something stupid and endanger the relationship. Should it be Naruto or Sasuke? I'm thinking of it involving Sakura .. You know give anthoer reason for everyone to hate her.

As always reviews are loved! SmileyFace. You can review your answer or send me a PM, whichever floats you boat.

Laterz. *two finger salute*


	10. Chapter 10

Here's Chapter Ten! OhMyGwad! I can't believe it! OMDG has grown up so fast. *tear*

Anyways, this chapter... you know III don't even know where it came from. I was just typing and this was happened when I stopped. Maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't... Oh, and I Promise_Promise_**_Promise _**there will be more NaruSasu action going on next chapter. BelieveIt!

Now on to the story...

* * *

Chapter 10-

"Well isn't this place pretty snazzy?" Mizani commented as they pulled up to the building. The words The Akatsuki were in black lights and surrounded by clouds.

"It is." Gaara nodded taking her hand and leading her to the door. There were already a lot of people waiting in line to enter the teen club. A tall man with silver hair that was slicked back stood at the door. "Hidan, how's the place looking?" he asked.

"Well look who it is!" Hidan said looking at the red head, "And who's this pretty little thing you've got on your arm?" he asked rising an eyebrow at the raven girl.

Before Gaara could open his mouth, Mizani already had a grin on her face and her hand towards the older man, "I'm Mizani, nice to meet you."

"I'll be damned." Hidan laughed, "Got you a girl that introduces herself." He took her hand with a smirk, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Hidan."

"Dude! You're eyes are so pretty!" the raven girl said standing on her toes to see the man's eyes closer, "What the fuck is up with people around here having pretty eyes? I swear…" she muttered the last part as she closed her eyes.

The silver haired man let out a laugh and turned to Gaara, "I approve boy. You got you quite a fucking catch here. I was going to limit my cursing since I was in the presence of a lady, but if she doesn't care I want either!"

Gaara rolled his eyes, _'Why these people are my friends, I'll never know…'_ he thought. "Can we go in now? I'd like to shoe Mizani the stage were gonna be singing on."

"And she can sing?" Hidan looked to Mizani, "Do you have an older sister?"

"Sorry," she grinned, "One of a kind."

"And all mine." Gaara added with a glare at Hidan as he wrapped his arm around the raven's waist.

He held his hands up in surrender, "I won't gonna go after her. She's all yours! Now get in before Pein starts his rants again."

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want that to happen. Cause it never happens." Gaara said sarcastically, nodding to the man as he opened the door for them to enter. The club was dark for the most part and already filled with a lot of people. Black lights were seat up in different fashions across all the walls while strobe lights of different colors flashed everywhere. He led her to the right towards the front where there were tables set up in a section of brick walls. But instead of sitting down, they bypassed them and continued walking until they were at the back where a large stage stood a good 4 feet off the ground. "Here's our stage."

Mizani blinked at the stage and then at all the people that were already on the dance floor, "It's a very nice stage..."

"You're nervous aren't you?" Gaara asked putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well... okey maybe just a little bit." She admitted.

"You don't have to-"

"No I want to! It's just…"

"Hey." He said softly, placing his hands on either side of her cheeks so she could look him in the eye, "Just focus on me alright? Pretend it's me in you in the car again." The smile that he loved to see shown bright on Mizani's face, "There you go. Now let's go backstage and wait for the boys to show up." He took her hand and led her to a door that was off to the right. Behind the door looked liked a mini club in its self, but with only about seven people.

A red head and a blonde sat in the middle of the room on the floor locked in a glaring session, a man whose hair was half black and half white with a green stripe down the middle was standing near the one of the sets of windows tending to flowers that were on the window seal, another man with seeming blue tinted skin sat at a table with brunette man playing a game of what looked like poker while a man with black hair laid in the floor coloring.

Gaara glanced at Mizani who was on looking the scene with her head tilted to the side,_ 'So cute.' _He thought with a small smile. He tugged her hand gently and led her to a couch were Itachi sat shaking his head. The raven man had heavy eye liner on much like Gaara's, but not as much. He wore a simple fishnet shirt and black skinnies under a black cloak with red clouds on it. "They're at it again, huh?" he asked gesturing to the two glaring at each other as him and Mizani sat down.

Itachi let out a sigh, "Yep. Tobi just had to say something about art and they went at it." He said glaring at the man who was coloring.

"But Tobi's a good boy!" he said holding up his crayons.

"Ooohh! Coloring! I wanna color!" Mizani said going to sit beside Tobi who grinned.

"Please, do not encourage him." The older raven muttered shaking his head.

Mizani turned back to Itachi with a 'kicked-puppy look'. Her blue eyes went wide and shimmered with unshed tears while her bottom lip poked out trembling slightly for added effect, "But-But I like to color…"

"No! Not the face!" Itachi said hiding his face, "Dei uses it all the time and I think you have him beat."

"Who has me beat?" the blonde said looking away from his glaring match at hearing something being said about him.

"Her." The raven said pointing at Mizani who still had the face, without looking.

"You poor thing!" the blonde shouted jumping up, he ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug, "'Tachi, what did you do?"

Itachi's jaw dropped, "Deidara I didn't-"

"'Tachi doesn't want me to color…" Mizani said in a broken voice staring at the crayon in her hand.

"Itachi! Why don't you want her to color?" Before the raven could answer, the blonde began to speak again, "If this is how you treat kids I don't want to even think about adopting with you as the father." He turned to Mizani, "Its okey honey go ahead and color with Tobi, I'm sure he would love for you to." Mizani grinned and started coloring with Tobi, the pair giggling every so often.

Gaara on looked everything with a small smile,_ 'I'm going to have to lookout for that look, there's no telling what she'll get me to do..' _he thought. Itachi turned to him and gestured to Mizani, "And you're not going to help me or anything?" he asked.

The red head shrugged, "What can I say; she's a keeper."

"Come on." He said with a defeated look, "At least help me get back on Dei's good side."

"Go color." Gaara suggested.

"You're kidding…"

"If you can't beat them, join them." He told the raven simply.

With a sigh, Itachi dragged himself from the couch and over to where they were sitting on the floor. There was some words exchanged that the red head could hear, but at the grin on Deidara and Mizani's face, he could tell that things went well. Mizani moved from out of Deidara's arms and near Tobi to help him with the picture he was coloring. Itachi took this opening to move closer to his boyfriend, giving him a small smile. Deidara grinned at him and took his hand, laying his head on the raven's shoulder.

_'I wonder if Mizani and I will be like that…' _Gaara blinked at the thought but then gave a smile as he watched her fuss over a color and throw a crayon at Itachi. _'I'm sure we are…' _he thought nodding to himself.

* * *

"Where are going through the back because…?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's question._ 'He better be lucky he's cute… No., bad Sasuke. He is not cute.' _He glanced at the blonde as he parked the car, _'He's down right sexy.'_ "For the hundredth time dobe, because I don't want to deal with all the people waiting to get in or the people that are already in the club."

"Teme…" Naruto muttered getting out of the car.

Shaking his head, Sasuke made his way out of the car, locking the doors behind him and walked to the metal door that Naruto was standing beside. The raven took a second to look over the blonde's choice in outfit. Never would he have thought the outfit he had picked out would look that good on the blonde, he wanted to stand there and stare at him. Naruto, at seeing he was walking closer, pushed it open and walked in, Sasuke following behind him, but what he found shocked him.

His brother was laid out in the floor of the space they had backstage surrounded by Mizani, Deidara, Tobi and Sasori. Even though the latter was off to the side, he was still talking amongst the group. He watched as Mizani threw a crayon Itachi, who in turn threw one back but got hit the arm by Deidara. Itachi seemed to pout and continued to color the picture that was in front of him.

"I'm so confused…" Sasuke stated blinking.

"What's there to be confused about teme?" Naruto asked walking over and sitting beside Mizani, "Looks like a bunch of people are sitting in the floor coloring."

"Dobe, I realize that.. I just wanna know why my brother of all people is on the floor coloring." The raven said rolling his eyes.

Itachi glared at the female raven that was happily lying on her stomach, feet swinging in the air as she colored a picture, "She's evil, I swear she is; almost had me sleeping on the couch tonight."

"That was your own fault." Deidara said poking his nose playfully, "You shouldn't have stopped her from coloring."

"But I didn't even-"

"Gaara! I colored you a pretty picture!" Mizani shouted, interrupting the raven man. She jumped up and ran over to the red head who sat on the couch, showing him the picture excitedly.

"Are you sure she's our age?" Sasuke asked Naruto warily watching Mizani.

Naruto shrugged, "She had a pretty deprived childhood for the most part, can't really blame her."

"If you say so." The raven said walking to a small fridge that was beside the couch and taking out a bottle of water.

"Hey."

Everyone in the room looked to the main door where a man with hair similar to Naruto's, though instead of being blonde it was an orange color, stood with piercings in his nose, eyebrows and ears. He wore a black cloak with red clouds like the rest of the older people in the room and all black clothes underneath.

"Your all on in five. The others are already setting up."

Mizani jumped off the couch, almost falling flat on her face, and ran over to the man. She just stood there for a minute before saying, "_Damn_ those had to hurt." Wincing as if she were actually in pain she moved her hands on her on face where he had his piercings.

"Well they don't call be Pein for nothing." He shrugged before walking out of the room.

"Giant Ball of sunshine isn't it..?" the raven girl muttered sarcastically walking back over to Gaara with a pout.

"That girl is one hell of an actress." Itachi stated.

"At least you don't have to live with her. She's okey most of the time but sometimes... she's borderline scary." Naruto stated, "I don't know if she's serious or if she is acting; especially when she's mad." He pointed at Sasuke, "You've seen her when she's mad."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the memory, _'I swear I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes that day…_' "I don't think your friend is human honestly."

"I wouldn't doubt if she was some kinda demon or something- OW! What the hell?" Naruto looked at the shoe that lay on the floor beside him. He rubbed the now sore spot on his head.

"I heard that comment." Mizani said. Her eyes narrowed at Sasuke, "I heard you too. But I can't hurt you yet, you've gotta play tonight." She said with a grin before talking to Gaara again.

The group on the floor and Sasuke blinked at her.

"I think I may have to agree with you two on this…" Itachi said as Deidara, Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke, come on we need to get up on stage." Gaara said standing from the couch, his hand in Mizani's.

"Alright, I'll be out in a second." The raven said waving him on, he looked down at Naruto who had begun to color a picture of his own. _'Not you too…' _he thought but a smile made it's made to his face, _'But now _that_ is cute…' _"Come on dobe; let's go find you somewhere to sit."

Naruto glared at the raven as he stood, "I am not a dobe, teme."

Rolling his eyes once again, he walked to the door that led to the main part of club. He looked around at the amount people in the club. _'Looks like a full house. Now where to put the dobe…' _he spotted the table they usually take after performing and walked over to it. "You can chill here while we sing. You can order whatever you want, put it on Itachi's tab."

Naruto laughed, "Why not put it on yours?" he asked with a grin.

"Whatever dobe. Enjoy the show." He called over his shoulder before walking to the front and climbing on stage.

"You know there's steps right there." Gaara stated pointing at said steps.

"Too late you use them now." The raven shrugged taking up his black vintage guitar. _'Hello beautiful.' _He thought happily as he put the strap over his shoulder.

Gaara looked around and saw that everyone was ready. He step up to the microphone, "So, how's everybody doing tonight?" he asked. The crowd cheered and clapped. Nodding he said, "Well that's good. Tonight, we have a bit of a treat. Instead of only hearing me and Mr. Mopey over there." He smirked as he pointed over his shoulder knowing the glare that Sasuke was sending him.

_'Stupid red headed… I don't even know what you are!'_ the raven thought angrily.

"I would like to introduce my girlfriend Mizani. Miz, come on out." Gaara looked over his shoulder to see the raven girl walking towards the front of the stage, microphone in hand. She placed it in the mic stand that Neji had put beside Gaara. "Say hello."

Mizani tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Hey guys." She waved, "It's nice to see you all, and maybe I can meet you later."

Sasuke watched the pair from his spot with a small smile, yet a bit of envy. The happiness that shown in his friend's eyes was like none he had ever seen before and he could tell the same in Mizani. The raven wished he could find someone that would make him that happy. He glanced out and searched for a blonde head of hair. He saw it right where he left it. Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up and he heard Mizani laugh.

"Alright, so how about we get to singing?" she asked, "what do you say guys?" she looked back at the rest of the band. Kiba had a huge grin on his face, his drum sticks up and ready while Neji gave a smirk and nodded. Sasuke nodded at her also and she turned to Gaara with a grin.

"Here's Hero- Heroine everyone." Gaara said nodding to Sasuke to begin.

With a smile Sasuke began planning the opening of the song; soon followed by Kiba on the drums and Neji and Gaara with their guitars. He watched as Mizani glanced at Gaara, biting her bottom lip in nervousness but with a small smile from Gaara and a nod of his head, she began to sing.

"It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you."

The raven girl's eyes never left Gaara's as she sung, but a bigger smile grew on her face as she got a bit more confident.

"I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time."

Gaara and Mizani stared at each other, both of them singing together.

"Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming…"

The raven found himself looking out at the crowd, his eyes somehow finding Naruto's as he joined in singing.

"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine…"

Gaara took up singing the next verse, like Mizani, his eyes never left hers.

"I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie…"

The hook and chorus came back around and once again, Sasuke founded himself singing to the blonde. Naruto was grinning at Mizani in encouragement, but his grins turned to a smile as he looked Sasuke's way making the raven smile also and play more enthusiastically then he was before. Everyone joined in singing the bridge, more into the song then they were before.

"And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?"

* * *

[Little side note: Sasuke= Normal Mizani= center and italicized Gaara= center and normal]

* * *

"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine…"

_"And I feel a weakness coming on_  
_It never felt so good to be so wrong."_

"Had my heart on lockdown,  
then you turned be around."

"Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?"

_"And I'm feeling like a newborn child_  
_Every time I get a chance to see you smile."_

"It's not complicated  
I was so jaded…"

The crowd burst in a round of applause along with shouting of all sorts of positive things. Sasuke saw that Naruto was standing on the chair he was previously sitting in and cheer possibly the loudest, "GO MIZANI! Yeah! **_Woo!_** You Rock!" he then turned towards the raven with a grin, "Alright Sasuke! **_YEAH!_** You Rock Too!" the compliment made Sasuke smile with a nod in his direction.

"So what did everybody think of our new singer?" Gaara asked. At the loud cheers and claps he tunred to Mizani, "See told you they'd like you."

She laughed, "Thank you everybody! I don't know about these guys, but I'm kinda tired."

Gaara nodded, "We're going to take a break. But don't go too far because we have more songs for everybody to hear." With that he took Mizani's hand and made his way off stage.

Sasuke put his guitar back in its stand and jumped off the stage, nodding to the calls of 'Good job.' from the crowd and made his way to where Naruto sat grinning. "What did you think?"

"Oh man that was _awesome!_" he shouted. "You were all like," he made guitar noises while doing an air guitar, "And then Mizani was like," he then held a mic and began to fake sing in a higher voice then his own. "You all were great!"

"Thanks. Maybe you can sing up there next." Sasuke suggested, "You have a pretty good singing voice." _'Pretty good? His singing voice is sexy as hell. What am I saying?' _he thought.

Naruto smirked, "I guess we'll have to see. Oh! I love this song! I'm going to go dance!" he said rushing off into the crowd.

_'That was the sexy smirk I think I've ever seen.' _He looked out at the crowd catching a glimpse of Naruto dancing, _'This is going to be a long night…'

* * *

_That's all folks! At least for this chapter anyway... Hope you all liked it. =] It was kinda fun writing it, especially the whole Itachi, Deidara and Mizani thing. XD

Sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes... I tried to read over it... but you know how THAT can go.

OH! And if anyone's intrested, go to my profile; there's a link to the video for this story. It's not all that and a bag of chips, but I still like it.

So, review like always. =] They make me happy and will probably help me feel better cause I really don't feel all that great. =[

Until next chapter! *two finger salute*


	11. Chapter 11

Shoot... Me... NOW! No not seriously put the guns away, yes this means you Annah.

I've never had a chapter be this _**difficult**_ to write! It was like friggin' murder! Of course i have to have trouble writing the chapter of my favorite number... *grumbles to self*

Not really sure how this chapter came out... I'm to sleep to read back over it.. I've been up for the past two weeks till _**5 in the morning**_ and... let's just say it's taking it's toll.

I tried to put more NaruSasu[ness] in here and just a munch of random thing cause it's been a while since i update... so bare with me on this..

Just so you know, I know nothing about drinking [which is in this chapter] I got advice from my friend... If it's wrong.. well it's all his fault... Just saying.

Shutting up now so you can read...

* * *

Chapter 11

Naruto danced to the song that played loudly through the speakers of the club. The song soon ended it and the crowd cheered and called for more. Letting out a laugh, the blonde made his way back to where Sasuke stood with a glass of water and a smirk to which he grinned. He took the offer water and downed about half of it.

"Looks like you were having fun." the raven said.

"I was. You should join me."

"_Alright everybody! Now it's time to blast some 3OH!3!"_ the DJ called through the speakers, _"From the new Alice In Wonderland movie, here's Follow Me!"_

"I love this song!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

"You said that about the last one." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Well I love this one more!"A thought popped in the blonde's head,_ 'Time to dance!'_ "Let's go Sasuke!" he said dragging the raven to the dance floor.

"I don't think that's-"

"Oh come on! Have some fun!" Naruto said.

With a roll of his eyes, the raven nodded, "Fine."

_'This ought to be fun.'_ Naruto smirked as the song began to play. The two began moving slowly with the beat and to the blonde's surprise, Sasuke began to sing with a smirk of his own.

"Take me, take me  
Outta here, it makes me  
Feels so, feels so  
Na-na-nana-na."

"Baby, baby  
Here we are all crazy  
You don't have to worry  
Na-na-nana-na

So follow me down." he began walking towards the raven

"Where to?" Sasuke asked still standing in his same spot but swaying with the music.

"Out of this town." Naruto said gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder as he stepped closer.

"With you?" the raven questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Boy you're moving way too slow." Naruto sung pulling Sasuke closer. "So follow me down I'll show you around. There's a place we gotta go."

"_Follow me, follow me  
Fol-la-la-lala  
Follow me, follow me  
Fol-la-la-lala_

_Uuuuuaah Oh  
Uuuuuaah Oh  
Uuuuuaah Oh Oh  
Fol-la-la-lala"_

As the chorus played the two begun to dance closer and closer. Naruto remembered them not to long ago being in his room and being just as close, if not closer singing to each other. And the blonde had to say that he enjoyed it very much._ 'This is turning into a very good night.'_

"Dancing, walking  
Clock keeps on tocking  
They sing, they sing  
Na-na-nana-na." Sasuke sung dancing a little closer to the blonde

"Gentlemen and ladies  
Animals and babies  
We sing, we sing  
Na-na-nana-na."

As the chorus played over again and the rest of the song played out, Naruto could help but feel like it was only him and the blonde in the crowded night club. He and Sasuke were now mere inches from each other. The blonde found it kin of funny that he was taller then the raven. Sure it was only by a few inches or two but hey, when you grew up being short, you take your tallness where you could get it.

The raven's eyes seemed to brighten from their usual darkness in the dim light of the club and his pale skin seem ti have a certain glow to it. Such it was pretty sappy, but Naruto thought the raven looked beautiful. Now they were mere centimeters apart and unaware of the people around them. The blonde leaned in and-

"OW! What the hell?" Sasuke shouted rubbing his now sore head.

Naruto looked utterly confused. That was until he heard maniacal laughter. Okey it may not have been maniacal per se, but it was pretty damn evil sounding! He turned to see his best friend sitting on the stage swinging her feet, one without a shoe mind you, and a huge grin on her face, 'You are so dead when I get home.' he mouthed.

"The words are coming I feel terrible Is it typical for us to act like this Am I just another scene From a movie that you've seen 100 times-" she sung before dunking to dodge her shoe being thrown back at her that the blonde had found on the floor.

"That bitch." both boys said looking at each other in shock then beginning to laugh, well Sasuke chuckle more than anything.

"I'm guessing that's your cue to get back on stage." Naruto said with a smile.

"I guess so... but did she really have to throw her shoe at me?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde shrugged, "It's her thing. She's done it for as long as I've known her." he laughed as Sasuke shook his head.

"See ya' in a bit." the raven said with a small smile.

"See ya'" Naruto said smiling back as he watched the raven walk to the stage. He begun to think about the last few minutes before they were rudely interrupted, he shot a glare to hi friend that was on stage, when realization struck; he almost kissed Sasuke. His eyes widen at that. It was that he had a problem with it, he wanted to kiss the raven. I mean who wouldn't? Sasuke was gorgeous. But he didn't even know if Sasuke was into guys!

_'Well he wasn't really protesting to much when you two were all up in each others face.' _Some rational part of his brain said.

_'That's true.. Maybe things could work out between us...'_ Naruto thought with a smile as he watched the band get ready for another song.

* * *

Mizani looked to the redhead beside her, "Mind if I take over your stage?" she asked, I plan forming in her head. She can't believe she was about to do this but, hey why not?

"Sure don't. Go for it." he said kissing her on the cheek.

_'Here goes nothing.'_ she thought before turning to Sasuke and whispering in his ear.

"You are joking aren't you?" he asked giving her a look as though she had grown a second head.

"Nope." she said with a grin.

"There is no way in hell my guitar is playing that trash." the raven said crossing his arms.

"Then make it yours and play the fucking song!" she growled. _'Think I'm a demon? I can show you a demon.'_ she thought.

"Alright, alright.. geeze." he grumbled before walking over to Neji and Kiba and telling them.

The raven haired girl walked over to Gaara with a smile, "Why don't you go join Naruto in the crowd. This song is going to be just for you."

"Can't wait to hear it." he said with a small smile.

Mizani grinned at him and kissed his cheek. She watched him meet with Naruto in the crowd before she turned back to Sasuke, "Are you over your hissy fit now?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

"What does he see in you?" he muttered rolling his eyes.

"What was that?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing. Can we just get the damn song over with now?" he asked.

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes before fixing a grin on her face a grabbing the mic. "Hey everybody! Hope you don't mind but I'm going to take over the stage for a song." The crowd began clapping and cheering. She heard Naruto above everybody else and shook her head, "Here it goes. Hit it Sasuke!" she said. Sasuke, with a wince began to play the song.

Mizani waited for the right beat count and begun singing:

"Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid."

She grinned with a shrug,

"Think I'm really falling for his smile" To prove this, he gave her a smile and her grin grew

"Get butterflies when he says my name  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one... "

Sasuke had put a more rock edge to the song, so she had to listen carefully to see when she should be coming in next. But once she got into the song, she found it wasn't hard to the slight change in the music.

"He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away "

As the chorus came back around, Mizani picked up the mic from it's stand and begun dancing around the stage as she sung. Well she more skipped then danced, but you get the point.

"And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him..."

The crowd joined in with her as she sung the chorus for the last time. As they played that last bit of chords, the crowd went crazy. Cheers came from all around the club. Mizani watched as Gaara made his way to the stage, "So whatd'ya think?" she asked a little nervous to hear what he had to say.

"I loved it." he said before pulling her into a loving kiss. He pulled away and she blushed, the crowd whistled and a few cat calls were heard.

"Get it 'Zani!" she heard Naruto call making her blush even more.

"Well I hate to say it, but we gotta wrap it up." Gaara said to the crowd who groaned it seemed in unison, "He, we gotta rest too ya' know." he said with a smirk before leading Mizani off the stage and to the backstage.

"Mizani! You were wonderful! I've never heard anybody take that song and make it sound.. well good!" Deidara said launching himself at the girl picking her up and spinning her around, heedless off the "Eep!" she let out.

"Dei, put the girl down before she gets sick." Itachi said with an amused smirk. His boyfriend did as he as told and put the raven girl down, "Gotta admit, that was pretty good singing."

"Well thank you very much." Mizani said with a grin.

"Mizani's a good girl!" Tobi shouted running to her and glomping her.

"Thank you! And Tobi's a good boy." she said hugging him back.

"Yay!" he shouted and took off to who knows where.

"So are you all heading to my house after words?" Itachi asked the redhead.

"I dunno." Gaara looked to Mizani, "Do you want to?"

"I'd have to ask Iruka.. or Kakashi." she said pulling out her phone.

"You're not going to ask Naruto?" he asked with a smirk.

"Please. If Sasuke's gonna be there, Naruto's sure to follow." the raven said hitting the speed dail of the house phone and waiting for an answer.

"Do you have any idea what time it?" an angry voice answered the phone.

Mizani winced at the angry tone and glanced at the clock that was on the wall,_ 'Crap it's almost midnight..' _"Um.. it's a little before midnight..." she said biting her lip.

"Exactly! I have been worried sick! I've gotten not a call not a text nothing- Kakashi no, I'm yelling at Mizani- Stop it! Will you-" his voice was cut off and another voice replaced it, "Miz?"

"Hey Kakashi, is it cool if we go over to Sasuke's?" she asked.

"I'm assuming you'll be spending the night."

Before she could answer, the older raven nodded his head, "Yeah. His brother said it was cool."

"Alright. Call if you need us." Kakashi said and she could tell there was a grin on his face.

"Love you." she said shaking her head.

"Love you too." he said into the phone. But before he could hang up, she heard a call of, "Oh Ruka~!"

She closed the phone and dropped it into her pocket before anymore damage could be done to her brain, "Looks like I'm heading to your house." she told Itachi.

"Cool. Deidara, come on we heading to the house." he called over his shoulder. "Meet you guys there." he said before the older blonde linked arms with his boyfriend and walked out the back door.

"They're cute together." Mizani commented with a smile.

"They are. But I bet we're cuter." he said with a smirk and kissed her nose causing her to blush._ 'He's gotta stop doing that..' _she thought with s small smile.

"Hey, where'd Itachi go?" Sasuke asked as him and Naruto walked backstage.

"He headed on to your house. We're waiting for you two." Gaara said taking his hand in Mizani.

"I called home and told Iruka and Kakashi we were going over there. I'm glad we're not going home either." she attempted to suppress a shiver but failed.

"Let's get to your house then!" Naruto shouted walking to the door followed by Sasuke and the lovely couple. Everyone got into the cars they came in and drove off into the direction of the Uchiha brother's house.

* * *

"This isn't a house it's a mini mansion!" Mizani said as they walked into the foyer she noticed the pairs of shoes and begun to take her own off.

"I said the same thing!" Naruto shouted doing the same. "Well not the exact same thing but, basicly that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he kicked his shoes off with practiced easy and walked further into the house, "Itachi Deidara, were home." he called into the house, 'There's no telling what them two are off doing...' he thought.

"We're in the kitchen!" he heard Deidara call.

'Why are they always in the kitchen? Munch of fatties.. I swear.' he thought leading them into the kitchen where Deidara was currently putting bags of chips on the counter along with 2 litter bottles of soda and if he wasn't mistaken there was a bottle of vodka. "Why?" Sasuke asked pointing at the counter.

"We're having a mini party!" the blonde said with a grin.

"Again, why?" Sasuke asked still confused.

"Like you need a reason to have a party." Mizani said dancing her way into the kitchen before grabbing a bag of Doritos and beginning to munch on them. "Ooohhh! I have an idea!" she shouted. Everyone stared at her, "How about we play a game?" Still everyone stared, "Let's play 'I Never'." she finally said.

Sasuke could tell there was an underlying meaning behind the suggesting of this game, but before he could voice his thought, Naruto and Deidara were all up for the idea. _'This can't end well.'_ he thought shaking his head.

"To the living room then." Itachi said grabbing the vodka and a few bags of chips followed my Deidara and Mizani who grabbed the rest of the stuff and headed to the living room where they sat around the coffee table.

"Wait, you two" Sasuke pointed to Itachi and Deidara, "Are the only ones who can drink... legally anyway." he added.

"We'll just mix the soda and vodka together. It'll make the game last longer and we won't feel as bad in the morning..._" _Itachi grumbled, "Dei go get some cups." his boyfriend gave him a blank stare, "Would you please get some cups Dei?" he rephrased with a sigh.

"Sure!" the blonde said kissing the older raven's cheek and skipping of to the kitchen.

Naruto made whip cracking noises causing himself and Mizani to bust out laughing. Sasuke had to admit it was funny and begun chuckling himself. Everyone stopped at the glare Itachi sent there way as Deidara came back on the room with cups for everyone. Soon everyone had a mixture of vodka and soda in their cup.

"Since Mizani suggested the game, she goes first." Deidara said, "Take it away."

"Alrighty! Let's see..." she drug out the word, "I've never.. jumped in a pool with all my clothes on." she finally said.

_'What kind of thing is that? Who's actually-'_ he watched as Naruto and Itachi took a drink. "Really?" he asked.

"What? It was the summer and I was hot." Naruto said defensively.

'That you are.. that you are.'

"Technically I didn't jump, I was pushed." Itachi sent a glare in Deidara's direction and he looked a bit sheepish.

"Well you were acting like a jerk and getting hot head, so I thought I'd cool you off." he said honestly with a shrug. "So we'll go clockwise, so Gaara your next."

"I've never..." he seemed to think on it and a smirk passed his lips. _'This isn't good.' _Sasuke thought. "Kissed a guy." he finished.

"So not far!" Mizani shouted taking her drink and downing it along with Itachi and Deidara.

Sasuke and Gaara seemed to have a stare off before the raven reached for his drink about the same time Naruto did. The both seemed to freeze for a minute before taking their drink, downing it and making another.

"My turn!" Naruto shouted, "I've never... done any kind of drugs."

"Do cigarettes count?" Gaara asked.

"Yes."

Both Gaara and Itachi took a drink.

"Alright." Sasuke said, "I never.." he smirked at Itachi, "Worn a skirt."

Itachi gave him the dirtiest look and took his drink as did Mizani who was grumbling to herself about a conspiracy against her.

"Enough with these kid questions, I never" he grinned evilly at Sasuke, "had molested a guy."

Sasuke glared at Deidara, "Really?" he asked taking his drink. He glanced around at the stares he was receiving. "It was a dare! And I was just a little drunk."

"Oh just a little doesn't even begin to cover it." Gaara smirked.

"I think I want to hear this story." Mizani said with a smirk matching that of her boyfriend's.

"Nope, you got enough." he grumbled.

"I guess that means I'm up." Itachi said, "I've never watched and or read porn."

To everybody's surprise, Naruto and Mizani took a drink.

"It's not our fault!" Mizani said defensively.

"Yeah, it's not our fault my dad and god-father are perverts." Naruto added.

"And no we are not explaining!" Mizani said pointing at Itachi would had the question on his lips.

About A Hour Later...

"I've never kissed" a giggle "a stuffed animal."

"Naru! that's not fair." Mizani said from her spot on the couch, "Gaara, can you pass me my drink? Please...?" she said in a childish voice.

"I dunno... I think you've had enough." he said his words mildly slurred.

"But Gaara." she said in a baby voice shooting him with the 'kicked puppy' look on him.

"Here." he said with a sigh before handing her a drink and downing it with a giggle.

"My turn." Sasuke said with a smile, "I never fallen in love."

Deidara giggled happily and took his drink, "I love you Itachi!" he said cuddling up to the man. Itachi looked down at him with a smile and took his own drink.

"Awh! Isn't that sweet!" Mizani said leaning over the couch to look at them but ended up falling over and landing on her head. "OW! Dammit! My head hurts now." she attempted to sit up but found that the room had begaun spinning, "Slow the fuck down room..." she grumbled.

"Alright. Me and Mizani are out of the game." Gaara said gathering the raven girl in his lap, "We've both had enough."

"And then there were four!" Naruto said, "Dei-da-ra it's yer turn."

"Let's see... what's something I haven't done..." he seemed to think about the question, "I've never gotten a tattoo."

The only one to take a drink was Naruto. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, "Really?"

"Yep! It's on my tummeh!" he giggled falling back on the couch.

"Naruto shut the hell up!" Mizani growled from her spot in Gaara's lap.

"Somebody's a bipolar drunk..." Sasuke muttered earning a giggle from Naruto.

"Mkay.." Itachi said blinking, "I think this is the end so I'm a get us all." the two blondes and other raven blinked at him, "I've never not have feelings for another guy."

"I don't get it 'Tachi." Deidara said from his spot pretty much on top of the raven.

"Just drink." he said handing him one cup and downing the other one. "Both of you drink up." he gestured to the other two teens.

"I don't understand the question." Naruto said raising his hand.

"Just drink the damn drink, both of you." Mizani said shooting them both with a glare that made them snatch up the drinks and down them quickly. "Can I go to sleep now?" she make to her baby tone.

"Of course you can." Gaara said holding her in his lap so that she could go to sleep. She mewed contently and fell asleep.

"Me and Deidara are going to my room." Itachi said standing up with the older blonde on his back. "Gaara you and Mizani can crash on the couch or the guest room, Naruto you can crash in Sasuke's room, good-night." he said efore walking out of the room and down the hall.

"Come on dobe, let's go to sleep." Sasuke said pushing the blonde off the couch.

Naruto stood up and dragged the raven with him before launching into a song to the tune of 'We're Off To See The Wizard' from The Wizard of Oz "Off to Sasuke's room! We're off to Sasuke's room. We're off to Sasuke's room, because we have drunk entirely to much in a hour!" As they made their way to the room Naruto stripped himself of the button down shirt he had worn and fell back on the bed.

Sasuke walked to the floor and found a pair of pajama pants and took then to his closet where he changed and threw the button down shirt he had worn to the floor before walking out of the closet and falling face first into the bed, "Remind me to kill 'Zani later, Mkay?" the raven asked.

"Okey. You can kill her in the morning while she's still asleep cause I don't shell be up before noon." Naruto said half way asleep himself.

It was quiet in the bedroom before Sasuke thought back to the game , "Hey Naruto, do you really have a tattoo?"

"Yep. Kakashi let me get it on my sixteenth birthday." Naruto moved until the two of them were at eye level and in a loud whisper he said, "Don't tell Iruka."

"I won't if you let me see it." Sasuke reasoned.

"Okey!" the blonde said before lifting his shirt.

The raven stared at the blonde tanned chest. He had to force himself to only look at the tattoo, but it was pretty damn hard. The tattoo looked like a Japanese seal of sorts. There was a swirl starting from his belly button the when around about two times before stopping. Around the out sid of the swirl is what look like to be different kanijs. Sasuke found himself reaching out and tracing the swirl causing the blonde to burst out into a fit of giggles.

"That tickles!" he said with a goofy grin planted on his face.

"Sorry." Sasuke said with a yawn.

"Night teme." Naruto said yawning himself before curling up on his side facing Sasuke and falling asleep.

"G'night dobe." Sasuke muttered through a yawn before falling asleep himself and unconsciously, or subconsciously, curled closer to Naruto, burying his head in the blonde's chest.

* * *

*head falls to keyboard* I'm. Doooonnnneeeeee. At least for this chapter...

Pardon any and all grammar/spelling mistakes, as I've said in previous chapter, I'm horrible at it and I've been typing pretty face trying to get this out so... yeah.

_**Reviews are loved!**_ The are adored and cherished like my Gaara plushie.

Now I am going to sleep. Good-Night.. Well technically it's morning for me when I'm posting this so- oh fuck it. Later *falls on to bed cuddling Gaara plushie*


	12. Chapter 12

Oh... My... Jesus! Life. I hate it. With a passion of fiery hate for... LIFE! Stupid school. Stupid people. Stupid family. Just... UGH! *spazz attack*

Well now that that is over, I give you Chapter 12. i have to say this is the longest chapter I think I've ever written. Since my birthday is Saturday, [the 11th] I thought I'd give you something and here it i! About the chapter... I'm not sure about it... Hopefully you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 12

Gaara really did not want to open his eyes. He wasn't a morning person by normal means and he knew that this morning would be even worst. _'Why exactly did I play that game...?' _he wondered as he slowly cracked his eyes open, only to be met with more darkness and the smell of.. was that lavender? With hints of vanilla? He pulled back a bit and saw the sleeping face of Mizani and smiled a bit.

"Mizani." he called softly, "Mizani wake up." She groaned a bit and snuggled deeper into his chest. He couldn't help but chuckle, "Zani, I'm sure my chest makes a very good pillow, but you need to wake up." he said gently nudging her sholder.

"'ive mur minutez pleaze..?" she asked sleepily.

He couldn't help but chuckle again, "I'll go start some coffee." he told her kissing her forehead and rolling off the couch to head for the kitchen where I found Itachi. "Morning." he said walking to the fridge.

"You do know it's about noon know right?" the raven muttered pushing the start button on the coffee pot. He then leaned forward his forehead rest on the cabinet, "Why in the hell did we play I Never?" he questioned.

"Because at the time we thought it was a good idea. Aren't you glad we didn't use straight alcohol?" the redhead asked.

Itachi groaned at the very idea. His groan was echoed by a second one. Turning to the doorway, they saw Deidara making his way into the kitchen. His long blonde hair was completely down and a bit wild from sleep. He walked over to Itachi and wrapped his arms around his waist, "'Morning 'Tachi." he muttered.

"'Morning Dei." he said, not feeling up to arguing.

"Are we the only ones up?" the blonde asked not letting go of the tall raven.

"Mizani's halfway awake. I told her I get her some coffee." Gaara said getting two cups from the cabinet. "Wait... I don't know how she likes her coffee..." he sat the cups down and walked back to the living room to where his girlfriend was curled up on the couch. "Mizani, how do you like your coffee?" he asked quietly.

"Sleeeeppp..." she groaned trying to bury herself in the couch.

He chuckled at the sight, _'She's can be so cute and stubborn sometimes.' _he thought shaking his head, "Come on baby, let's get some coffee." the redhead said gently pulling her off the couch.

"Fine..." Mizani said walking with her boyfriend to the kitchen, her head on his shoulder, "Mmm... coffee..." she letting out a content sigh.

"See, if you didn't wake up you would've missed it." Gaara told her kissing her on her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she said with a small smile and leaned on the counter by the coffee pot watching it. "Remind me to kill Naruto later."

"Why?" Itachi asked, "Shouldn't you be the one we want to kill?"

"You all are the ones that listened to the youngest person in this house." Mizani said holding up her hands. "Just saying. Ooh! Coffee's done!"

"She does have a point..." Deidara said.

The older raven opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, "I'm going to go wake Sasuke and Naruto." he grumbled.

"Awh, now he's gonna go all emo." the older blonde said with a sigh.

"Well then your just gonna have to cheer him up." Mizani said giving him a knowing wink.

"Oohh. Goodie!" Deidara said with a grin. It was quiet in the kitchen as everyone went about making themselves their coffee and other breakfast things. There were footsteps on the stairs and Itachi came into the kitchen, hand over his mouth. "Uh 'Tachi... you okey?"

"Oh Sasuke is NEVER gonna live this down. Not ever." Itachi said laughing evilly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't had enough coffee for crazy people." the raven girl said glaring at the older raven.

"Go see or yourself." Itachi said pointing up stairs, "Meanwhile I'll make breakfast. What does everybody want?"

"Pancakes!" both Deidara and Mizani shouted.

"Come on 'Zani, Let's go see them two." Gaara said taking her hands walking upstairs and to Sasuke's room, "Are you prepared for what you're about to see?" he asked turning to his girlfriend.

Mizani dug in her pocket for her phone that she had forgotten to take out of her pocket and nodded, "Ready."

Gaara opened the door and the couple simply stared at the sight before them. Naruto laid flat on his back near all of the covers off his body and slightly snoring. Sasuke had the rest of the covers around him in a cocoon of sorts and was all but laying in the blonde's chest. The blonde had one arm wrapped around the raven's waist, the other was over his head.

"Aren't they adorable?" Mizani squealed, beginning to take multiple pictures of the two, muttering to herself about her little Naruto growing up.

The redhead shook his head at her,_ 'She's a very odd one. A few minutes ago she was ready to kill somebody and now she's a ball of energy.' _He smiled at her, "Should we wake them up?"

"Nah. Just leave the door open." she said walking back to him with a huge grin on her face, "Naruto'll smell the pancakes and wake up." The couple then made their way back down stairs to the kitchen where they once again just stared at what was in front of them.

"Never should I have since my best friend's brother like this." Gaara stated queitly. _'I think I'm mentally scared.'_

Itachi was leaning back against Deidara who was sitting on the counter. That wasn't what scared the redhead, it was the fact that the raven haired man had his hair in a high pony tail, verses his usual low one, held a spatula in hand and wore an apron. Not just any apron. A pink apron. Not just a pink apron. A _frilly_ pink apron.

Mizani simply blinked and pulled out her phone and begun to take pictures. The older raven noticed none of this for his eyes were closed as Deidara was messaging his temples. The blonde looked at them with a grin and mouth to the raven girl, 'I won't those pictures.' she gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging nod.

The redhead simply shook his head and picked up his and Mizani's coffee cups that they had sat down when they went to go see their friends, and brought them over to the table, holding his girlfriend's out for her as he sat down, "Why thank you very much." she said with a grin.

Gaara smiled back at her with a nod, _'Anything for you.'_ he thought.

* * *

Naruto groaned slightly as he begun to wake from dreamland. His nose picked up on a distinct smell, _'Mmm... pancakes. But I don't wanna get up..' _He snuggled deeper into the stuffed animal that he was holding on. That was until he felt the stuffed animal moved. Confused passed through the still foggy and slightly hungover mind of the blonde. He took a deep breath and smelled not pancakes this time, but... _'Strawberries.. where have I smelled that before..?'_

Opening his eyes, he was met with a curtain of raven colored hair. A smile made his way to the blonde's face. _'That's where I've smelled it before.' _"Sasuke. Time to wake up." he muttered still half asleep. The raven made no move to wake up, instead he snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest. The blonde couldn't help the smile that made it's way to his face, "Come on Sasuke." He tried a few more times in vain to wake him up before a evil idea made its self known.

"This is your last warning Sasuke, you need to wake up." Naruto said to the raven who still didn't move. _'Well, I cause it's time for plan B.' _he thought grinning before taking his hands that were around Sasuke's waist and brought them to his rib cage and began, you guessed it, tickling him.

He watched as the raven began to stir, his mind seemingly still foggy from sleep. It took all of five seconds for his brain to comprehend what was happening before Sasuke busted out laughing. The raven tried to break away from the assault on his sides, but found it all but impossible. "N-Na-Naruto! St-Stop It!" he managed between laughs, "I-I'm a-a.. Kill y-you!"

Naruto stopped tickling him, not being able to keep it up with him laughing himself. Once they had both calmed down, the found that they both regretted so much movement._ 'Okey.. so that wasn't one of my best ideas.' _he thought laying back on the bed with his eyes closed, glad that there wasn't a lot of light in the room.

"Idiot... " Sasuke muttered laying on Naruto's chest, "I'm fuckin' kill you."

"So are you going to kill me twice or just make it one giant murder-palooza?" he asked with a smirk, looking down at the raven who looked up at him with a blank look that turned into a small smile, "Come let's get down stairs, somebody's cooking pancakes!" he said happily dragging them both out of the bed and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Told you he'd wake up at the smell of pancakes." Mizani said to Gaara with a smile.

"I never doubted you." he told her softly, steal a piece of pancake that she had yet to eat.

"Thief!" she said narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Pancakes!" Naruto shouted, "Omnomnomnom!" he picked up a plate from the stack that was sitting on the counter and began to pile the breakfast food on his plate, earning strange looks from everyone in the room. Once everyone was settled at the dinning room table and eating, Naruto asked, "So what're we going to do today?"

Mizani opened her mouth, "Maybe we could-"

"_**Don't make this easy, I want you to mean it, Jasey. (say you'll mean it) You're dressed to kill, I'm calling you out, (don't waste your time on me)..."**_

Naruto reached for the phone in his pocket and flipped it open, "Hey Dad what's-"

"Where are you two? Are you okey? Did anything happen?" Iruka asked all at once.

"Dad. Calm down. We're still at Sasuke's house, perfectly okey and..." _'Well something did happen we kinda had a mini drinking game.. but he doesn't need to know that...' _"Nothings happened. We're all eating pancakes at the moment, which are really delicious by the way." he told whoever cooked them.

"Thank you." Itachi said with a nod finishing his last piece of pancake.

"Okey.." the man over the phone said, sounding as if he didn't believe his adoptive son, "What do you all plan to do today?"

"Umm.. I don't know.." Naruto addressed the rest of the room, "What're we doing today?" he asked.

"Why don't we go to the mall?" Itachi suggested.

"Dude! I was so going to suggest that! But no Iruka had to go and call. So now it looks like Itachi had the bright idea.."

Naruto drowned out his best friend's rant and talked back to his father, "I think we're heading to the mall. Me and Mizani will be over in a little bit to change and everything."

"Alright, see you when you both get here. Tell Sasuke and Gaara I said Hi." Iruka said.

"Sasuke, Gaara, Iruka says hi." Naruto told both guys, both of them replying in their own way, "They said hi back."

There was a chuckle on the other end, "Okey, see you in a bit."

"Alright bye." Naruto said before closing the phone and all but inhale his three pancakes. _'Mmm.. pancakes...'_ Naruto thought enjoying their fluffiness.

"You're gonna choke it you don't actually chew your food you know." Sasuke said shaking his ehad at the blonde.

"I haven't yet!" he said mouthful of pancakes.

"So after we get done eating, me and Naruto are going to go home and get changed," Mizani said, "while the rest of you also get dressed. How about we meet at the mall at..." she picked up Naruto's phone to check the time muttering to herself, "Let's see it's going on 1:30 and it takes most of us at minimum 30 minutes to get dressed.." then a little louder she said, "2:15 work for everybody?" she asked.

Everyone blinked at her for a minute before agreeing with her. She smiled brightly before putting her and Gaara's plates in the sink and then grabbing his hand and dragging him into the living room to watch TV. It was quiet before Sasuke broke the silence, "She's quite the planner isn't she..?"

"Planner?" Naruto snorted, "More like evil scheming. Though I have to admit, her schemes do work a good percent of the time. Especially when we're planning to go out and have to convince Iruka."

"Well I'm sticking to what I said last night, the girl is a demon.. or at least not human." Itachi said picking his and Deidara's plate up and putting them in the sink, "I'm going to go get a shower." he said before walking out of the kitchen.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke stopped him. The raven pointed at Deidara whose head was laying on the table and them held up three fingers. He slowly began to count down till his hand was now a fist before Deidara jumped up, "'Tachi wait for me!" the older blonde shouted running after his boyfriend.

The younger blonde busted out laughing, "Dude! I see what you and Gaara were talking about. They're like younger versions of my Dads." he seemed to think about that, "I don't know how to feel about that..."

Sasuke shook his head and stood up with his plate in hand, "Are you done eating?" he asked holding his hand out for his plate.

"Yep! Thanks!" he said giving him a bright grin causing the raven to give him a small smile. _'Okey so I wasn't just imagining things last night. He seems to like me...'_

"Naruto! Are you done being fat yet?" Mizani shouted from the living room.

The bright grin faded and he shot his supposed best friend a evil look, _'Way to kill a mood 'Zani.' _he thought. "You know I really don't know why I'm friends with you." he called

"Because you love me and would me lost without me." she called back.

"I am not Blink 182."

"Are you afraid of being along, because I am. I'm lost without you." Sasuke sung softly smiling at Naruto.

_'Yes, I think this just may work..'_ Naruto thought getting up his grin back in place as he walked to the living room, "Come on Mizani let's get to the house."

"Okey!" she said, "See you in a bit." she told Gaara kissing his cheek before bouncing off to the door, "Later Sasuke!" she called before walking out the door.

"Bye guys, see you in a little while." Naruto said with a wave to the two musicians before grabbing his keys off the table and walking out the door to his car where Mizani was already sitting in, a huge grin on her face. _'Oh this can't be good..' _he thought getting in and beginning to drive away.

* * *

They had driven for a few minutes before Mizani spoke up, "So how are things progressing between you and Sasuke?" she asked her grin growing larger, if that was possible. _'You're gonna deny it.'_ she bet mentally.

"I don't what you're talking about." he said, his nose crinkling a bit.

"You're lying~!" the raven girl said in a sing-song voice.

"And how do you know this?" he asked her, the glare evident in his voice even though his eyes were on the road.

"You crinkle your nose just a little when you lie. I noticed it like way back when." she explained to him.

"That's how you always knew it was me who took your CDs!" he exclaimed.

"No that was your own stupidity for leaving them out in your room and Kakashi telling on you." she said mater-of-factly to the blonde with a grin.

Naruto grumbled to himself as he pulled into the driveway of their house. Mizani just grinned to herself as she skipped up the stairs and into the house, followed by the sulking blonde, "Ka-Ka! Iru! We're home!" she called happily.

"How are my two beautiful children?" Kakashi asked skipping into the living room where they were standing from the kitchen.

"We are doing great!" she said hugging her other father tightly.

"I see you guys are home. Did you have- Mizani what happened to you?" Iruka asked as he walked from the kitchen to her side.

The raven was confused, "What do you mean..?"

"It looks like you have two black eyes that's what!" the brunette said pulling her to the mirror that hung in that hallway.

"AH!" Mizani screamed looking at herself. Iruka was correct in his misinterpretation, for it did indeed look at though she had to black eyes. The heavy black eyeliner that she had worn the previous night had smeared to where it a rough ring around her eyes. Her eyes themselves were slightly read, probably from their game of I Never and the small amount of sleep they had gotten. _'I can't believe Gaara saw me like this!' _she mentally yelled.

"I'm surprised Gaara didn't freak at seeing you like that. I know I did the first few times I saw you like that." Naruto said as if voicing her thought more or less.

"But he didn't... did he...?" she asked softly.

"Nope." Naruto said before walking down the hall to his room.

Mizani looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. _'He didn't freak out seeing me looking like a mess.'_ she thought attempting to run her hands through her tangled hair.

"Looks like you have quite a catch." Iruka told her with a smile.

"Looks like it." she said her smile growing.

"Aw! My little 'Zani is growing up!" Kakashi said hugging the young girl once again.

"K-Ka-Kashi! C-Can-Can't... Br-r-eathe!" she said gulping n as much air as she could.

"Kashi! Let Mizani go!" Iruka yelled.

Kakashi instantly let her g and gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry Mizani." he said, "I'm just glad you've found somebody." He wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist, "It's a great feeling." he said kissing the tanned man cheek causing a smile on his face.

"Yeah.. yeah it is." she said before walking up the stairs to her room ready for a shower.

After her shower, she was searching her room to find something to wear when there as a knock at the door. "Come on in." she called. She knew it was probably Naruto and didn't care that she was only in a pair of jeans and her bra.

"Are you about re- Mizani! Why did you tell me to come in if you weren't dressed?" Naruto asked looking away.

"Dude. It's not like you haven't seen me in my bra before." she said picking up and black tank top and putting it on.

"That's not the point." he huffed.

"I swear you and Sasuke are more alike then I thought." she grumbled to herself, picking up a black, white, red and mostly blue button down shirt.

"What was that?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"Nothing." she said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Okey let's-" **"If I go crazy will you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well will you still be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might..."** She picked up her phone that she had tossed on the bed, "Hello?"

"Hey Mizani."

"Hi dad." she said nodding to Naruto who gestured that he was going downstairs.

"How have you been?" her father asked.

She noticed his voice sounded tired. "I've been good, what about you? You sound really tired." Glancing at the clock she saw it was almost 2 in the afternoon, doing a little calculation in her head she gasped, "Dad! It's like 1 in the morning there! What're you doing up?"

He let out a tired chuckle, "I just got into New York from California. I have a meeting at lunch."

"You should be sleeping!" she tried to argue.

"So has anything exciting happened since I last talked to you?" he said avoiding the subject.

"Um, actually yeah.." she said. He made a 'Oh really?' sort of noise, "I have a boyfriend now."

"Is that so?"

"And before you get all over-protective, Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka have approved of him. And of course I have." she told him unconsciously beginning to pace around her room.

"Well I feel a bit better that Iruka has approved over him, but I'm still going to want to meet him myself."

"Of course dad."

"Oh, and I got an interesting call from a friend of yours." Mizani made a confused sound and her father let out a tired chuckle, "Fayree called and began yell at me about how you 'Don't just leaven large sums of money in people's mailbox.'"

The raven girl let out a laugh, "Sounds about like her. Did she say when she was visiting?" she had talked to her best friend in a while and felt a little bad for it.

"She'll be over there the first flight she can get Labor Day weekend." he told her.

"Great! I can't wait for her to meet Gaara. Oh Gaara's my boyfriend's name by the way." she told him.

He chuckled, "I swear Japanese people and their odd names." she could just picture him shaking his head.

"Yeah, because naming a child Mizani is perfectly normal." she told him, the blank look on her face evident in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Well I need to get going. Me, Gaara, Naruto Sasuke and Sasuke's brother and boyfriend are heading over to the mall."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon. I love you Mizani."

"Love you too dad." Mizani said with a smile as she closed the phone and put the over shirt on while walking down the stairs. "To the mall we go!" she announced heading straight for the door.

"Hold it young lady, when do you think you'll be back?" Iruka asked hand om his hip.

"Uhh.. no later than curfew...?" she said/asked with a smile.

Iruka was about to say something else, but stopped when Kakashi draped his arms over the brunette's shoulders, "Let the kids have fun 'Ruka." he told him, to Mizani and Naruto who was walking from the kitchen with a Pepsi in hand, "Just be back before 11."

"Okey! Love you!" both teens called before running out the door to the car.

"Shotgun!" Mizani called going straight for the passenger seat of the car.

"Mizani!" the blonde whined.

The raven girl just grinned from inside the car. She knew her blonde friend didn't like to drive and the only reason he did drive this morning was because... actually she didn't know. But she guessed it was because she wanted to see a certain raven boy sooner.

They drove for a little bit before Mizani asked something that had popped into her mind, "So when are you going to ask Sasuke out?"

Naruto nearly choked on the swallow of drink he had taken before she asked the question, "I don't know..." he said once he wasn't nearly dieing, but caught himself as soon as he said it, "I mean what're you talking about?" he attempted to cover up, but failed.

"Oh come on it's obvious that you like him. I saw how close you two were last night.." her voice tailed off as a evil grin made it's way to her face. "And this morning."

"Mizani!" he yelled, "You didn't!"

"Oh I did!" she said, "But seriously, you should ask him out."

"I might... we'll see." he said as they pulled into the mall parking lot and looked for a parking spot.

* * *

To say Sasuke wasn't a happy camper at the moment would be an understatement. The raven sat on a bench as far away as possible from his best friend, brother brother's boyfriend, and he would never admit this, sulking.

"Sasuke, I don't see why you're over there sulking. So were a little early when I thought we were late, it's not that big of a deal." Itachi said in attempts to cheer his brother up, but in reality, only ,made him angrier.

"Do you not see my hair?" he asked pointing to the top of his head.

"Yeah. It's raven colored, still a little wet-"

"Exactly." Sasuke growled. It say that Sasuke like to have his hair perfect was like saying fish liked water. The raven had a thing that if he didn't do anything else, he had to do his hair. Since they were supposedly running late, he didn't have time to even fully dry it. The fact that he wanted to look good when Naruto showed up at no part in his sulking at all.

"Sasuke you look fine now stop being a bastard." Gaara said rolling his eyes.

_'I really do wonder why his my friend sometimes... jerk._' he mentally cursed the redhead as he glared at him.

"I don't see what the big deal is anyway." Deidara said from where he was leaning against Itachi, "Like Gaara said you're hair looks fine, why the sulking?"

When the raven said nothing, the elder of the all smirked, knowing full well the reason, "Dei you know why he wants his hair to look perfect." Sasuke shot his brother a glare, but that didn't stop the older raven, "Don't you remember when we first started going out? How you were so obsessed with your hair?"

"Aw!" the blonde gushed, "He wants to look pretty for Naruto!"

Sasuke shot a glare at Gaara, "You're not going to help a friend out here?"

"In all technicalities this is a family thing, where I have no say in." the redhead said. And even thought he made no outward expression, Sasuke had been friends with him long enough that in his head Gaara was laughing evilly.

_'Bastards all of 'em.' _he mentally grumbled.

_**"I found my place in the world Could stare at your face for the rest of my days Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and Smother me..."**_ Gaara pulled out his phone with a small smile and answered it, "Hello baby." he listened for a second. "Yeah we're here... The main opening... alright see you in a bit."

"I take it that was Mizani?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. They're walking up here now."

At hearing that Naruto was almost there, he began to run his fingers through his still slightly damp hair. _'I can't believe I couldn't do anything to me hair.' _he thought grumpily glaring at nothing in particular.

"Time to go malling!" Mizani said linking arms with Gaara and, much like a leader of an army, made her way to the doors.

"Malling isn't even a word." Naruto said as he walked closer to them, the raven girl seeming to have ran up to where they were. He stood beside Sasuke and look at him, "Hey, you're hair's down."

"Yeah..." Sasuke grumbled, "I thought we were running late a didn't get a-"

"I like it like this. It seems more... you." the blonde said with a sincere smile, interrupting the raven and shocking him.

Sasuke's eyes widen, "R-Really...?" he asked

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong it looks great spiked, but it suits you better down."

"O-Ohh.. well thank you..." he said turning away a bit, hoping Naruto didn't catch the blush that decorated his cheeks.

"Oh come on!" Deidara said rolling his eyes. He stomped behind them and gave them a shove in the direction of the doors, nearly causing both of them to fall face first to the ground, before going back to Itachi's side and linking hands with him, "There is mall for us to see."

Naruto and Sasuke grumbling, Mizani and Gaara laughing, well the latter chuckling, and Itachi and Deidara acting smugly, they all made their way into the mall. Not much was there when they first walked in, but as they made their way further, it opened up to the main part of the building where the shops lined the two stories.

Deidara seemed to be leading them as he talked excitedly with Mizani. They all turned the corner, but none of them were really paying attention to where they were going and ran into somebody. The person fell to the ground, his friends almost falling over him.

"I'm sorry!" Deidara said holding his hand that wasn't in Itachi's over his mouth in shock, "Are you okey? Here let me help you up!" The older blonde held his hand out to the guy that was slowly beginning to stand.

The guy almost took the hand, but his eyes went to where Deidara's hand was linked with Itachi's and made a disgusted face. He brushed the hand away as it was diseased, "Don't touch me. I don't want to catch your faggotness." he said, his voice full of hate.

The group was quiet as they watched the guy's friends help him up, also with looks of disgust. It took a few minutes for everyone to react. Deidara's face fell and hurt was written in his face, Itachi's eyes shown with bitter hatred as did Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto's. The only one to respond to the statement was Mizani.

"What the** fuck** did you just say?" she asked the guy who was a good foot taller then she was, but that didn't stop the anger that was radiating of the small girl towards the trio of guys.

The trio just rolled their eyes and began to walk away, but Mizani stopped them with her voice, "Where the fuck do you think **your** going?" the again began to walk away. "Get your asses back here!" she shouted beginning to walk after them.

"'Zani... let them go..." Naruto said quietly, holding her arm.

"Fuck that! Those bastards are gonna get a piece of my foot up their-"

"Mizani." the blonde said.

Sasuke looked at the sadness in the blonde's eyes, _'Damn jerks.' _he thought. He watched that the raven girl noticed the sadness and she let out a huff, snatching her arm from his grip to cross them across her chest.

They hadn't noticed it until now, but the exchange had drawn quite a bit of a crowd. Itachi sent a glare to them all and with a cold voice said, "There is not a damn thing for any of you to see here." The crowd dispersed quickly, going on about their business and Itachi tightened his grip on Deidara's hand , earning a small smile from the blonde.

"Come on everybody! Let's not let them jerks bring us down!" Naruto said his face brightening, but the young raven could still see the hurt in his blue eyes, "Let's get to shopping!"

"Naruto's right!" Mizani said trying to help liven the mood, "Dei I know exactly where to take you! Itachi your coming to so don't give me that look. Let's go Gaara!"

Sasuke watched as the young girl all but dragged the three men through the mall to God knows where. He looked back at Naruto, "Hey, you alright?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the quiet that had fallen.

"Yeah." he said. He gave a tired sigh, "I'll just never understand jerks is all."

"Their jerks, where is there to understand?" Sasuke asked. The blonde gave him a small smile and the raven smiled back, "Come on. While your best friend is torturing my best friend, brother and his boyfriend, why don't we have a bit of fun?"

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked with a sly grin.

"Follow me and find out." Sasuke said with a smirk as he backed away, turning around and being to run as he heard Naruto chasing after him. _'This is turning out to be a very good day...'

* * *

_

Eeeekkkk! Don't hurt me for that last part! I honestly don't know where it came from! Though I thought the story need a little bit of mini drama before the _real _drama starts. Which wil be starting soon. Trust me. I don't do a story without some big drama.

So what did everybody think? If you liked it, tell me! If you didn't like it, tell me! But please do so nicely. I'm a very fragile person. =]

Now I'm off to go get some sleep so I can go to school and see what my great friends at school got me for my birthday! I can't wait! Laterz! *two finger salute*


	13. Chapter 13

*begins dancing and singing* No guess who's back with a brand new chapter got everybody reading this going mad-! Okey I'ma stop now... But seriously I'm back. I'm extremely sorry for not having updating like what.. *looks at last updated date* ohmygod! Last year! Well actually it's only been like four months... But that's a long time for me and I am dreadfully sorry about that. I swear school is going to be the death of me.

The reason for this coming out so late, besides school, is because I honestly didn't know where to go with it! I mea I know where I want it to go... It's just actually getting there...

I hate that this is kinda shorter compared to what i normally write and that it's so late, but I'm sorry! I want to go ahead and get this out so you all lovelylovely people could read it!

Shutting up so you can read no. ^^'

* * *

Chapter 13

"Eeeekkkk! Build-a-Bear!" Deidara squealed as they walked into the store. He then proceeded to run to the animals and look through them.

Itachi turned to Mizani with a glare, but the glare was toned down because of the gratefulness before following his boyfriend over to the toys. The raven girl grinned proudly as she watched the two playfully bicker back and forth. She jumped slightly when she felt arms drape themselves over her shoulder, but she leaned back once she found it was Gaara behind her.

"You know you're really sweet." her boyfriend stated.

"Yeah.. I know. Just don't let it get around, I've got a reputation to keep up." she said with a grin to which Gaara shook his head and kissed her cheek, "Come on! Let's go back an animal!" She grabbed the redhead's arm and dragged him over to where Itachi and Deidara still were. "Have you two still not decided what you want?"

"I want to get a little weasel, but 'Tachi won't let me." the blonde pouted holding up a small weasel.

"But the little birds are much cuter." Itachi argued holding up the bird animal.

"Then how about you get them both and then dress them and everything together?" Mizani suggested.

"Oh.. that works." Itachi said blinking.

"Come one let's go!" Deidara said grabbing Itachi and dragging him across the store.

Mizani shook her head,_ 'I swear those two..'_ she thought. "So what one do you want to get?" she asked turning to face Gaara, only to not see him. Looking around a bit, she found him over by the animals.

"How about this one?" he asked holding up a panda.

"Why a panda?" she wondered out loud walking over to him.

"Because they look very cute, cuddly and innocent, but when you get them angry, all hell brakes loose." he looked at Mizani, "Doesn't sound familiar at all does it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hahaha." the raven girl said, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend and taking the animal, "Let's go pick him out some clothes!" She dragged the redhead over to the clothes and begun to pick different outfits out.

After almost two hours in the store, the two couples came out, both very happy. Deidara wrapped Mizani in a bear hug. "'Zani! You are so sweet! Can I please, please, please adopt you?" he asked still not removing his hold on the raven girl.

"As much as I would love for you too, I think that would make Kakashi, Iruka and my dad very sad." she said patting the blondes arms, "Oh! Speaking of my dad!" she turned to Gaara, "He said he wanted to meet you, also my friend Fayree want to meet you too."

Gaara blinked at her, "Really." he stated.

"Yeah, but don't worry. If you passed Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka, then you'll pass my dad." she said waving off his worry.

"And Fayree?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Weelll... I make no promises...?" she said to which Gaara let out a sigh, "Oh don't worry! I'm sure she'll love you!" the raven girl said pulling him into a hug.

"If you say so." he said.

"So where do we wanna go now?" Itachi asked.

"The arcade!" Mizani and Deidara shouted grabbing their boyfriends and running in that direction.

Once there, they were confused at the crowd that had been drawn._ 'I know everybody loves video games, but this is insane...'_ Mizani thought.

Itachi tapped a guy with light brown hair on the shoulder, when he turned around, the raven asked, "What's going on?"

"Two dudes are having a DDR war. It's been going on for the past half hour." the guy said.

The group looked at each other, the same two people coming to their minds, "Naruto and Sasuke." they said at the same time. They then made their way through the crowd and to the DDR machine where the raven and blonde were. The crowd around the two were cheering them on, barely heard over the loudness of the music.

"Your pirateness can't help you here!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh and you think your ninja skills can?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh yeah!"

"So they're at that again are they?" Itachi questioned to himself, shaking his head with a smirk. Mizani and Deidara gave him confused looks at which he shook his head.

_'I swear if those two don't just ask each other out already.'_ Mizani thought. "Naruto! Sasuke! Stop fight-flirting and come on!" she shouted.

The shout caused both of the teens to stumble, ensuing the end of the DDR war. The crowd let out "aws" of disappointment, but they all waited in waited breath for the final outcome. It seemed like forever, but finally the machine said: "_**It's a tie! Dance Dance Revolution champions are Naruto and Sasuke!**_"

"What! I beat him!" Naruto shouted getting up from where he had tripped over his feet at Mizani's shout.

"You wish you did! I won and you know it!" Sasuke said, picking himself up also.

"Oh come on you two." Deidara said shaking his head, linking arms with Itachi and walking away, Mizani doing the same. "One of them just needs to have the guts to ask the other out already." the blonde stated.

"I bet it's Sasuke who asks Naruto out." Itachi said a hint of smugness in his voice.

Mizani raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she asked, "You want to make that an actual bet?"

Itachi stared down at the raven girl, "Let's."

"Okey. I bet Naruto asks Sasuke out first." she said with a smug grin, arms crossed over her chest.

"What are we betting?"

"One week of whatever the other says."

"You my dear little lady have yourself a bet." Itachi said holding his hand out, Mizani taking it.

"You see this ending badly too, don't you?" Deidara asked Gaara in a hushed whisper. The redhead nodded his head sadly as he watched his girlfriend and best friends bother.

* * *

"An arcade?" Naruto asked as he stared at the entrance. He looked to Sasuke, "Really?"

Sasuke shrugged, "There's nothing else to do at the mall." He looked at the blonde who was still looking at him, "What?" he questioned.

Naruto laughed, "I just never pegged you as the arcade type."

"There's games to kick people's ass in, of course an arcade is my place."

_'Kick people's ass huh?_' the blonde wondered. Raising an eyebrow he turned to the raven, "Do we want to put that to a test."

"What do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Follow me follow me fa lalala la." he said with a smirk before walking into the arcade. The blonde looked around the rather large arcade. _'I know they have one around here...' _his eyes fell on the machine he was looking for. 'There you are.' "How about Dance Dance Revolution?"

"Really? DDR? You want to try and beat me at DDR?" Sasuke asked with a look of disbelieve on his face.

"Yeah! I got some moves. Or you know, you seemed to think I did at The Akatsuki." Naruto said with a smirk, thinking back to when they were dancing at the club. His smirk grew into a grin when he saw the hint of a blush on the pale man's cheeks.

"You're on then blondie." the raven said taking his jacket off and sitting it on the railing behind the game.

"Ohhh.." the blonde said dragging the word out. "So you're gonna pick on my hair color huh?" he nodded, "Well come on pretty boy." He in turn took off his own jacket and sat it on the other railing. "Why don't we do a individual game then if that doesn't settle it will do a battle."

Sasuke gave a smirk, "You're on." he said stepping onto the game with a hand on his hip.

_'Can this guy get any sexier?'_ the blonde wondered, trying not to gawk at the raven. "Let's go then. Why don't I let the pirate go first. You know safe the best for last." he said leaning forward on the railing with a smirk.

"Fine. But you'll see that pirates are far superior to ninjas." the raven said before he started the game up. He rang through the song too quick before the blonde could see the song he selected. Sasuke glanced back at the blonde, "Get ready to dance." he said smirking one again before he turned back to the screen for the song to begin.

When the blonde heard the song, he shook his head. _'Of course he's doing this one_.' he thought. As he waited for the steps to pop up, Sasuke was swaying his hips to either side of the music. Once the steps began to show up and he hit them, he not only heard Lady GaGa singing, but Sasuke, "I've had a little bit too much All of the people start to rush. Start to rush babe. A dizzy twister dance Can't find my drink or man Where are my keys," the raven shrugged, "I lost my phone." he held up a 'phone' with his fingers.

"What's going on on the floor?" he moved side to side with the music, " I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore." He moved around almost as if he were drunk, " Keep it cool what's the name of this club?" he tilted his head to the side, "I can't remember but it's alright, alright!" Jumping up, he landed down on the necessary arrows and not only dancing around to the song, but to hit every arrow on the screen.

Naruto could only watch as the raven move in time with the song._ 'I think he's really going to give me a run for my money.'_ he though_t. 'But not only that, he looks sexier then I do. And I look pretty damn sexy!'_ Sure there were times the blonde could be a bit conceded, but hey wasn't everybody allowed just a bit? Sasuke finished off the last arrow and jumped only a few steps in front of Naruto.

"So what'dyacha think?"he asked, a bit out of breath but a smirk still present on his pale lips. "_**Perfect Score!**_" the machine called out, only making the raven smirk more.

"Pretty good for a pirate." Naruto said with a shrug. He jumped over the railing, "But time to watch a ninja do better." the blonde looked back at the raven with a smirk.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the blonde as he turned back to the machine's screen._ 'That smirk. I swear._' he thought. The raven moved a bit of his bangs that had fallen in his eyes annoyingly during his song. "Let's see what you got blondie." he said moving to sit on the railing of the machine he had just danced on.

"Oh you're gonna see what I got alright." Naruto said looking through the songs. "Let's go." He stopped on the arrow to select the song.

The raven stared at him as he heard the song begin to play._ 'He can't be serious.'_ "You might been hurt babe That ain't no lie I've seen 'em all come and go oh-oh." the blonde began to sing. _'Oh my god.. he's serious.'_

He watched as Naruto began to sing dance along with singing and hitting the arrows on beat, "I remember you told me That it made you believe in No man, no cry Maybe that's why Every little thing I do Never seems enough for you You don't wanna lose it again But I'm not like them Baby, when you finally, Get to love somebody Guess what, It's gonna be me.. "

As the blonde was dancing he recongized most, if not all the moves, from the music video. _'Who knew the dobe listened to N*Sync...' _he though as the watched the blonde dance. He was much more graceful then he would appear, but the raven already knew that from being at The Akatsuki, dancing with the blonde. _'Damn his blonde self looks sexy.' _he thought trying not to make it to obvious he was staring._ 'He just might have me...'_

As the song came to a close, Naruto did a black flip and landed in front of Sasuke, a huge grin on his face. "Now that's how it's done!" he said a bit out of breath. "_**Perfect Score!**_" the machine said and their was cheering. "Looks like the ninjas have won this one." the blonde had a triumphant smirk on his face.

'My god, that smirk!' "In case you've forgotten, dobe, I got a perfect score too." Sasuke said with a smirk of his own as he crossed his arms.

"Well then we know what that means!"

Sasuke rose and eyebrow.

"DDR DANCE OFF!" the blonde shouted. People from all around the arcade began to gather around the DDR machine, whispering about the battle. A few people who were watching the two of them before begun to make bets among each other. "Whatya say?" Naruto asked from his spot on the first DDR machine, his hand out.

"You are so on." Sasuke said smirking before taking the blonde's hand and taking his spot on the other machine. "What song should we do?"

"Carmelldansen!" someone from the crowd shouted.

The raven shrugged and look at the blonde, "Work for you?"

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted as he looked for the song.

About half an hour later...

_'Holy crap I'm getting tired!'_ Sasuke thought as he continued to hit the arrows. He glanced at the blonde and saw that he too was getting tired, but the stubbornness in the Uchiha didn't allow him to stop. "I think my pirate skills are kicking your ass." he said with a smirk.

"Your pirateness can't help you here!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh and you think your ninja skills can?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" the blonde shouted.

They continued the battle, both slowly beginning to loose their energy until a shout was heard:

"Naruto! Sasuke! Stop fight-flirting and come on!"

The shout caused both of the teens to stumble, ensuing the end of the DDR war. The raven heard the crowds disappointed "Aws." It seemed like forever, but finally the machine said: "_**It's a tie! Dance Dance Revolution champions are Naruto and Sasuke!**_" Sasuke's jaw dropped. 'No fucking way!'

"What! I beat him!" Naruto shouted getting up from where he had tripped over his feet at the shout shout.

"You wish you did! I won and you know it!" Sasuke said, picking himself up also. He looked to where the shout came from and saw Mizani, Gaara, Deidara and his brother standing all but in the middle of the crowd._ 'Of course it was Mizani._' he thought with a slight glare.

"Oh come on you two." Deidara said shaking his head, linking arms with Itachi and walking away, Mizani doing the same.

Sasuke picked up his jacket from the railing and took a deep breath. He looked to where Naruto was doing the same, their eyes meet and they both let out tired laughs. The blonde dragging his coat on and took the raven's wrist to drag him out of the arcade to follow the two couples. He felt the blonde slowly let go of his wrist, his fingers briefly brushing over his pale hand.

"I guess we'll have to find some other way to see if Ninjas tops Pirates." Naruto said with a Cheshire cat-like grin.

"I guess we will." the raven said matching his grin with a smirk. The two met up with the two other couples who were arguing over something. _'And just how do you plan to do that?'_ the raven wondered, his eyes not leaving the blonde as they continued walking.

* * *

And there is Chapter 13 for ya! Wow.. Chapter 13... O.O I can't believe it's gotten this far!

Songs Used: Just Dance- Lady GaGa and It's Gonna Be Me- N*Sync

_****PLEASE****_ give me ideas on what to do! I'm thinking of doing a small time skip.. But what do you all think? Yes? No? Tell me, please?

Well now I'm off to work on my other stories. *two finger salute*


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my lovely readers that I adore so veryvery much! Hopefully you don't want to kill me.. but I understand if you do cause it's been forever since I've updated.

Let's just say senior year was alot more then I bargained for. But all's well! I have graduated from high school and i have a full summer to write for you lovelylovely readers!

I think you all will enjoy this chapter. Atleast I hope you will... It has what almost everyone has been asking for so, I'll shut up so you can read. =]

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"I cannot believe that he still hasn't asked Sasuke out! I have the perfect thing in mind for Itachi too!"

Gaara looked up from the book he was reading and across the room to where his girlfriend was looking. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the library working on their lines for the play. It had been a month since Mizani and Itachi had come up with the bet, but neither of them had won it because neither of the boys had asked each other out.

"Maybe if I just give Naruto a little push.." her voice trailed off as she begun to stand.

"'Zani." Gaara called softly.

She looked back at her boyfriend, knowing what he meant, "But!" He shook his head. "Fiiinnnee!" she said sitting back in her seat and pouting.

The red head shook his head with a small smile and turned back to his book. _'Mizani, you are such a mess.'_ he thought. "Don't do it Miz." he said without looking up from his book.

"How did you do that?" she asked still halfway frozen from where she was about to get up. "You've been taking lessons from Iruka haven't you?"

"No I haven't. I know you and I know that you wouldn't be able to resist trying to set them up." he answered closing his book. He looked at the time. "Looks like it's almost dinner time, are we heading to your house?"

"Yeeep. Let me go drag the two love birds from each other and-"

"How about you go ahead to the car and I'll get them two." Gaara said handing her the set of keys.

Mizani pouted, "You never let me have any fun." She smiled as the red head kissed her cheek. "I'll see you at the car." she said before picking up her bag and his book and walking out of the library.

Gaara walked over to the table the two boys were sitting at. "Just how long are you two planning to keep this up?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit while Sasuke just glared at him. "Whatya mean Gaara?" the blonde asked.

"I know you two know about the bet. No doubt Deidara told you about it. And you're purposely not asking each other out so neither of them win the bet."

The blonde opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. Sasuke closed the notebook he had open and stood up. "We will keep this going for as long as we want too." he said in a grumble.

"If you wanted both of them to loose, all you have to do is ask each other out at the same time." Gaara said with a roll of his eyes. "Now come on. Dinner's probably already ready and I'm hungry." He stated before walking away. The redhead could feel the pair's eyes on him as he walked away,_ 'Sometimes I think they are both such idiots.'_ he thought walking out of the library, down the hall and out the doors towards the parking lot. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight that greeted him when he got in the car.

Mizani was sitting in the passenger's seat with a small bag of cookies in her lap. She had the radio playing and was singing along, "Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town." She played an air guitar with a cookie still half in her mouth.

"And who said you could have my cookie stash?" he questioned.

The raven girl reached for the cookie she had and broke it in half, handing it to the redhead while she ate the other half. "You did!" she said with a grin that could rival Naruto's. Her boyfriend shook his head as he started the car fully and drove to her house.

When the couple pulled into the driveway, they saw Kakashi sitting on the steps pouting. Gaara looked to Mizani with a questioning look to which she answered with a shrug. Getting out of the car, the walked to the steps and stared at the silver haired man. Mizani chose to speak up, "And exactly why are you pouting on the steps...?"

"Apparently you have a visitor who doesn't like the way I show love to my Iruka." the man said sounding much like a child.

At this, Mizani's eyes lit up and she went running into the house. Gaara looked from the door to Kakashi and then back to the door. With a shrug, he followed his girlfriend into the house. "Mizani where are-?" he didn't get a chance to finish his question for he was dragged into the living room and was staring at a young girl with the oddest styled hair.

The girl's hair was similarly styled like Sasuke's except being shorter, blonde and her bangs covering her right eye. The bangs were a hot pink, while the spikes in the back were a sky blue. She wore red skinny jeans with a black shirt that had a field of white roses printed on it. "So this is him, huh?" she said crossing arms over her chest.

"Yep! Fayree meet Gaara, Gaara meet Fayree." Mizani introduced with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you. Mizani has told me a lot about you." Gaara said with a nod.

Fayree's brown eyes widen, "Don't believe a word she says! She lies!"

"Fay!" Mizani shouted with a laugh, "I promise I've only told him good things about you."

"This is true. She has told me what a great friend you are and how much you two would hang out when she lived over in the United States." Gaara added.

"Oh.. well then. That's good cause it's not like there should be anything else added to that..." she said with a nervous laugh.

The door opened and a voice called into the house, "Iruka! Why is Kakashi sulking on the porch-? AH! FAYREE!" Naruto stood in the hallway, his blue eyes widen in a mix between shock and fear.

"Hello Naruto." Fayree said with a grin that caused Naruto to jump back and into Sasuke. "Oh so this is the little friend Mizani's told me about." She began walking forward towards the two of them.

Naruto's eyes grew even more. "'llbehomebeforeelevenokeybye!" He said all in one breath before grabbing Sasuke and running out the door.

"Hey! Doesn't that count as-!"

"No Mizani that doesn't count." Gaara interrupted her knowing what she was going to ask.

"Awwhhh man." the raven haired girl then sat on the couch and pouted.

"Alright all of you, it's time for dinner." Iruka said walking across the hall to the living room. "Mizani could you let Kakashi know please."

"Okey!" she said before walking over to the door and stepping outside as Fayree followed Iruka back into the kitchen.

'This is going to be an odd night...' Gaara thought walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto could feel the raven's eyes on him as they both got into the car. As the blonde started the car up, Sasuke decided to speak up, "Who and what the hell was that?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That was Mizani's friend Fayree. She's eviler then Mizani is. Actually I think that's where she learned to be evil from." the blonde said pulling out of the driveway.

"She looked harmless." Sasuke said.

"Didn't Mizani?"

Sasuke was quiet for a minute, "This is true..." he said his voice trailing off.

"Exactly." Naruto said with a nod. They drove for a few minutes before Naruto stopped at a stoplight. "So what're we gonna do?"

"I have no idea." Sasuke said, "Where do you wanna eat?"

The blonde let out a laugh, "Where do I always want to eat?" he asked.

"We are not having ramen. I've had enough ramen to last me for a while." the raven said.

"Boo, you're no fun." Naruto said with a laugh. "Fine then you pick the place."

"Fine then, I will." Sasuke said before appearing to think for a moment.

_'Well doesn't he look cute with his little thoughtful look? What? Naruto stop- Oh, I give up.. I like him..'_ He thought mentally sighing in defeat._ 'Now, just how to ask him out but still get around Mizani and Itachi's bet...'_

"Naruto.. Naruto! Are you even listening to me?" Sasuke said before slight popping the blonde in the back of the head.

"Hey! Why'd you Gibbs me?" the blonde asked, nursing his abused scalp.

"Gibbs you...?" the raven echoed questioningly.

"You know from the show NCIS, Gibbs pops people in the back of the head, I call it being 'Gibbs'."

Sasuke nodded his head slowly, "Uh... huh... Well did you hear anything I said?"

"Umm.. well.. no." Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke said, "Just drive and I'll give you directions."

"Okey Mr. Bossy-Ah!" the blonde shouted dodging a slap in the back of the head from the raven. The two laughed, the Uchiha rather chuckling, on the drive to the restaurant Sasuke was directing them to. "A pizza parlor?" Naruto asked as they found a park and got out of the car.

"What? I like pizza." Sasuke said defensively as he lead them both into the buliding. Inside was pretty big, but the vastness had a rather homey feel to it. The far left side was a raised platform where the bar sat with other tables that were far up from the ground. The rest of the place was filled with tables, booths lining the walls and the windows.

"'Sup Sasuke, normal order and seat?" a tall brunette man said.

"Normal seat, hold off on the order. No telling what this guys gonna order." Sasuke answered pointing at Naruto.

"Hey! What does that mean?" Naruto asked as the two walked away. "Seriously! What did you mean by that..." _'That jerk... gonna say something like that then just walk away.'_ Naruto glared at him._ 'Why do I even like you?'_ he wondered.

"Dobe will you stop pouting and get your ass over here." Sasuke said with a smirk._ 'Oh, yeah.. no I remember.'_ Naruto thought walking over to booth in the far corner next to the window with the orange curtains. "Look, the curtains are even your favorite color."

The blonde stuck his tongue out at the raven as he took his seat across from him. The brunette man sat a menu in front of him, "Drinks?" he asked.

"Pepsi for me." Sasuke said.

"Same." Naruto answered not looking up from the menu. There was a few minutes of silence before Naruto asked, "So what do you usually get?"

"A medium meat-lovers with extra sauce." he answered.

Naruto looked up from the menu, "A medium.. just for you? And you're still as scrawny as you are?"

The Youngest Uchiha sat back in the booth and crossed his arms. "I told you I liked pizza." he said with a slight pouted.

The blonde could help but laugh, "Well why don't we make your normal order a large and just share it."

"That sounds good." he said with a nod right as their waiter came back with their drinks. "I'll have my usual, but make It a large." he told the brunette.

"Gotcha. It'll be up in about 15 minutes." the waiter said writing the order down and walking away.

There was a moment of silence until the ringing of their cell phones went off, both playing the same song: _**"Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort suffocation no breathing don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding..." **_They both reached for their cell phones and read the text message out loud, "Have fun on your date."

There was another moment of silence, this one a bit more awkward then the previous one.

_'Way to go Gaara. I seriously cannot believe you just sent that. I am so kicking your ass when I get home.'_ Naruto thought thinking up exactly how many things he could do to the redhead without Mizani kicking his ass.

"Well.. Is this a date..?"

Naruto looked up from his brooding to Sasuke who was fidgeting with a piece of his hair and glancing out the window._ 'Well doesn't he look adorable._' "I don't know.. Do you want it to be a date..?"

"I don't know.. do you?" the raven said glancing out the blonde.

"Okey, on the count of three will say it. Okey?" the blonde said. Sasuke nodded. "One.. two.. three."

"It's a date." they said at the same time.

"It's about time you got a date."

The two looked to the waiter who sat their pizza on the table along with their drinks with a smirk on his face. He let out a laugh at the glare sent by the raven and the shocked expression on the blonde. "Looks like the older Uchiha didn't win his bet."

"Okey, was there anybody who didn't know about this bet?" Naruto asked throwing his hands up.

"With Deidara nothing is a secret." Sasuke said reaching for a slice of pizza.

"Enjoy your food." the waiter said with a chuckle before walking away.

"So since neither one of them won the bet, what happens now?" the blonde asked, mouth full of pizza.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde lack of manners, "There's not telling what'll happen. They'll probably try to argue that one of us asked the other out."

"Welp, they're both gonna be outta luck." The blonde said grabbing a slice of pizza for himself.

The couple ate their pizza in silence for a few minutes. Naruto glanced at the raven and let out a laugh. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "What are you laughing at?" he asked around his pizza, hand in front of his mouth.

"You've got sauce on her face." the blonde said through his laughter.

Sasuke attempted to wipe the sauce off his face but failed, causing the blonde to laugh even more. After a few seconds, Naruto took pity on the raven. Picking up a napkin, he reached over and wiped the sauce from the raven's face. "There you go." he said muffling his laughter and sitting back down.

"Thank you." Sasuke muttered as he continued to eat his slice of pizza.

_'Is that a blush I see?'_ Naruto wondered. He mentally chuckled._ 'This is turning out to be a very great day.'_

* * *

"Fayree! I've missed you so much!" Mizani said glomping her friend that was sitting on the couch. They had all just got through eating dinner and were sitting in the living room. Well, Mizani, Gaara and Fayree were. Iruka and Kakashi were in the kitchen putting leftovers away and washing dishes.

"I know! I've missed you too!" Fayree said hugging her friend back. "I see you've gone and got yourself a boyfriend and played match maker since you've been back here." she said with a laugh.

The raven girl took Gaara's hand with a smile and a laugh. "Yeah.. I'm glad I moved back to Japan. Ooohh! Also we got the leads in the play were doing of Aladdin!"

"No way! Iruka! You're gonna have to video the play and send it to me!" The multi-colored hair girl shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

"Don't worry Fay, I will." The brunette man called from the kitchen. It was then followed by muffled yelling, more-in-likely at Kakashi.

Fayree shook her head, "How do you deal with those two?" she asked.

Mizani laughed and shrugged, "You kinda get use to them after a while."

"How do you deal with it?" she asked the redhead.

"Sasuke's brother and his boyfriend are the same way, so I've been around It before. After a while it's normal." Gaara said with a small smile and a shrug.

"Well aren't you just adorable." Fayree said with a laugh. "I approve of you. Though do know if you hurt her I will hunt you down and hurt you 50 times worst." her tone went cold.

"Trust me, I do not plan to hurt her at all." Gaara said kissing Mizani's cheek.

"Awh! So cute!" Fayree said. The raven girl twitched her nose and turned away, attempting to hide her blush. _'Fay, shut up.'_ she thought. "Is this Mizani blushing? Iruka get the camera! The queen of controlling her emotions is blushing!"

"Fayree! Shut up!" Mizani shouted her cheeks even pinker. Fayree busted out laughing while Gaara chuckled. She turned on her boyfriend, "Hey! You're suppose to be on my side!"

"I apologize baby." he said kissing the back of her hand as he laced their fingers together.

"Are you sure you've never met each other before?" Fayree asked. "Cause you guys seem really close for having only known each other for a month."

"I don't think we've ever met each other." Mizani said looking at Gaara who shook his head, "Though we thought the same thing."

"Well, I hope you two have a happy relationship." she said giving them a smile.

"I do have a question though." Gaara said.

"Shoot."

"Why did Naruto run outta here like you were the devil himself?"

Mizani and Fayree busted out laughing._ 'This is a good story.'_ The raven thought. "Do you want the short version or the long one?"

"Short one will be okey."

"Okey basically, it was back in America about middle school I think. Me and Zani were hanging out and Naruto comes over and pushes her over. I didn't know they were cool with each other and I don't like people messing with my friends so, I beat him up in front of the whole playground. He ended up with a broken arm cause I pushed him outta the swing."

"Needless to say Iruka wasn't happy and Naruto has always been afraid of Fayree." Mizani said with a small laugh.

"I see." Gaara said with a chuckle.

"So are they on a date? Cause if they're on a are I totally won the bet cause Naruto dragged Sasuke off." the raven haired girl said.

"Even if it was a date I don't believe Naruto dragging Sasuke off saying their going out somewhere counts as him asking Sasuke out." Gaara said.

"You always rationalize things." Mizani said with a huff as she leaned back on the couch.

"And it's not nice to bet on weather or not people are gonna date each other." Fayree said with a laugh.

Mizani stuck her tongue out at her friend as Iruka walked into the room, "Alright girls behave."

They both muttered a, "Finnee."

"I'm going to go work on some paper work on a few recommendations." the brunette man said gesturing upstairs.

"Alrighty." Mizani said with a nod. "Let me guess, Kakashi's going to follow you like a lost puppy?"

The brunette man sigh with a small laugh, "Of course, but he has his own work to do isn't that right Kakashi?" he asked turning around with his hands on his hips to look at Kakashi who was frozen half ready to pounce on Iruka.

"How does he do that?" Fayree whispered to Mizani.

"I have nooo ideaa." she answered back in a whisper.

"Good night guys. Fay, you're welcomed to sleep on the couch or just to crash in Mizani's room." Iruka told the young girl.

"Gotcha." she said with a mock salute.

The trio watched the older couple walk up the stairs. They were playfully bickering over something that sounded like 'If they made a movie about Morgan Freeman, who would narrate it?'. Iruka shook his head while Kakashi grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You know," Fayree began, breaking the silence, "They may be weird, but they make a cute couple."

"That they do." Mizani said nodding in agrement.

"So what to do now?" Gaara asked.

Fayree and Mizani turned to each other with grins on their faces, "Just Dance!"

* * *

Sasuke sat with his hands covering his face,_ 'This has been the worst day for me in the history of ever. If anyone finds out about this I will be dead.'_ Needless to say the rest of the day did not go as the raven would want it to. Not only did he spill drink, cheese and ketchup all over the table (and partly himself), but almost everything he said either came out the wrong way or would get jumbled up when they were being spoken.

"Oh come on, I'm not that horrible of a person to be on a date with am I?" Naruto asked with a laugh.

The raven's head shot up, "No! No of course you're not. You're a great person to date." He froze as the words he just said registered in his brain,_ 'Oh god, please tell me I did not just say that..'_

"Well thank you." Naruto said with his fox-like grin.

"Let's just go." Sasuke said standing up and snatching the ticket off the table.

Naruto followed him to the counter while laughing. Once they were at the register and Sasuke handed over the ticket, the blonde pulled out his wallet. "I got this. Since you know I'm a great person to date and all." he said grinning even more.

Throwing his hands up, the raven walked out of the restaurant muttering under his breath about, "Stupid blondes and their stupid grins." He walked over to Naruto's car and leaned against it with his arms crossed._ 'If Itachi ever hears about how this date went I will never live it down..'_ He was pulled out of his brooding by a beeping/honking sound that all but made him jump out of his skin.

Naruto was near tears from his laughter. He leaned against the building with the keys in his hand attempting to contain his laughter._ 'I am going to kill him before the night is over with.'_ Sasuke mentally growled. "Naruto, get your ass in this car before I set you on fire!" he shouted at the blonde.

"Now you would-"

Sasuke pulled out one of Gaara's spare lighters that he kept around and lit it, "Try me."

"Okey, I'm getting in the car now." He said holding his hands up and walking to the driver's side while Sasuke got in the passenger's side. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Naruto asked, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"I have no idea." Sasuke answered leaning back in the seat._ 'Go somewhere that I can hide in shame. I really want to go to the boardwalk..'_

"Why don't you show me where you get inspiration for you're song writing? Or you know where go go when you want some peace and quiet. That is if you don't mind showing me." Naruto asked. The raven started at the blonde,_ 'Can he read minds?'_ "What?" said blonde questioned.

He shook his head, "Nothing. Head to the park, I'll show you my favorite place to go."

The pair sat in silence on the drive to the park. Once there, Sasuke directed the blonde to park at the far end of the parking lot. Sasuke began walking down a side walk that lead away from the park. Naruto followed him, but asked "I thought we were going to the park?"

"We are. There's another part to it." the raven answered. "Now come on, it's a little walk down this way." The two began walking side by side talking in the trees far above them. Naruto, being himself, had to chase a few ducks away that were sitting on the river banks. After a few minutes Sasuke walked onto a boarded place at the end of the side walk. "Here it is." he said taking a deep breath and leaning on the railing.

The sight in front of the two was one of natural beauty. The near setting sun shined through the trees making them appear as if hey were glowing. The trees themselves hung over the river as if they were reaching for their reflections. There was a slight breeze that stirred the smell of honeysuckles in the air and rustled the trees into a beautiful natural orchestra. Sasuke took a deep breath and almost immediately felt a sense of calmness.

"This place is beautiful." Naruto breathed as he leaned on the railing beside the raven, "How'd you find out this was here."

Sasuke let out a small laugh, "It was actually by an unfortunate accident. It was the summer before I was suppose to start high school. My mom had promised me that her and dad would take a week off from work and they would do anything that me and Itachi wanted. I got angry over the fact that I would have that time with them and ran to the park. They were doing construction around this part, building it I guess, I snuck in and found it. I've be coming her ever since. Whenever school got too much, I didn't want to deal with the world or I just wanted to play my guitar."

"I'm really glad you showed me this place Sasuke." Naruto said looking the raven dead in the eye, "It means a lot that you would show me and tell me about it."

"Don't worry about it." the raven said with a small smile. "I'm glad I have someone I could share it with." They stood there in a comfortable silence. Not only enjoying the beauty around them, but also each other company.

At least it was silence until Naruto all but screamed blood-murder and jumped onto the bench that was behind the off to the side, "OH MY GOD IT'S A SNAKE!" he yelled pointing at the spot he was standing before where a five foot snake was slithering into the water.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You act like it's going to hurt you or something."

"What are you talking about? It's a snake! A very poisonous one at that! Of course it could hurt me or something!" the blonde said still freaking out over the reptile.

"See, it's gone. Nothing to worry about." the raven said beckoning the blonde back over to he railing.

Naruto shook his head, "Hell no, I'm perfectly fine right here. I can see everything that I saw right there where that things was." he said sitting on top of the railing, his feet on the bench.

Shaking his head at the blonde's antics, Sasuke joined him sitting on the railing._ 'I think this turned out to be a very nice date.'_ He thought as he looked at the scenery around him. The small smile grew on his face when e felt Naruto's hand lightly touch his.

* * *

And we have the date everyone's been waiting for! Did you guys like the date? Did you hate it? Have any ideas for other dates? Tell meh! Cause I wanna know what you guys think!

As always, sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I tried to read over it buuttt that doesn't always go so well. If you wanna know what place Sasuke took Naruto too, you can find it on deviantart. You can find it here: epitomeofadreamer.()/#/d3ita9u Just take the parenthesis out. If it doesnt work, message or review and I'll send you the link.

Until next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Oh man.. has it seriously been almost two months...? Terribly sorry you lovelylovely readers.

I can't tell you how much i love the readers to my stories, especially the reviewers cause they are just wonder people that make me all fuzzy feeling inside. =3

So a little update on things, my little bro an sis are going to start school again in the upcoming weeks (as in I won't have anything to do) which meannnss I have plenty of time to write for you guys.

Now the story! The drama has begun! read to find out what happens~

* * *

Chapter 15

Naruto walked from the counter, bowl of cereal in hand, to the table. He sat down and happily began to eat his sugary breakfast. Since he was still in his half-asleep dazed, he did not notice Mizani skipping into the kitchen before she was only a few inches from his face asking, "So, are you and Sasuke dating now?"

The cereal that was in his mouth came flying out and the blonde couched trying to recover while Mizani sat beside him not at all fazed by his almost choking state.

"Iruka! Tell Mizani to stay outta my love life!" he called once he could breath once again.

"Ha! So you DO have a love life huh?" the raven grin asked with a grin at her best friend.

"Alright Zani, leave him alone." Iruka said walking into the kitchen still in what he slept in as he pressed the start button on the coffee maker.

"Awh, You're no fun." She whined. Her eyes lit up and she called for Kakashi, "I know he wants to know."

The silver haired man came walking in, he opened his mouth to begin interrogating his adopted son. "You might want to think twice before you say anything." the brunette man commented crossing his arms over his chest and leaning agianst the counter. The couple seemed to have some sort of silent argument before Kakashi slumped away to get him and Iruka coffee cups.

"Everyone's against me today." Mizani muttered standing up, "I'll badger Sasuke at school." she said with a shrug before walking back upstairs.

Naruto sighed and continued to eat his cereal. Iruka came over and sat beside him, opposite to where Mizani was sitting before. "How are things between you and Sasuke?" he asked in a tone that told Naruto he didn't have to answer, but if he wanted to talk the brunette man was there to listen.

"Good? I think... Oh I don't know. We haven't talked since Friday." Naruto said throwing his hands up.

"Just talk to him at school. Ask Gaara to distract Zani fr you." Iruka advised.

"Ohh! You should casually invite him to the movies as a sort of unspoken date." Kakashi said walking over Iruka handing him his cup of coffee while taking the seat beside him.

Iruka smirked, "And how many times have you tried that?" he asked sipping is coffee.

"Actually none. I kinda just came up with it."

"Of course you did." the tanned man said kissing the pale man on the cheek.

As much as he loved both of his fathers, Naruto was really one for being around them when they were in their cute lovely- dovey mood. He stood up saying, "I'll try that. Thanks Dad." Walking over to the sink he dropped his bowl in right as Mizani came down the stairs calling out if he was ready. After the blonde picked up his bag from the living and slipped on his shoes, they were off to school calling good-byes to the older men.

Ms. Jean's class was as hectic as ever. With various people working on set designs, costumes, a few costumes here and there and of course the actors working on their lines. Gaara and Mizani were currently on staged with the teacher going over a few of the scenes where it was just to two of them.

Naruto looked over to where Sasuke was watching the scenes, "So, how was your weekend?" he asked.

The raven sighed, but also let out a laugh, "It was okey, would've been better had Itachi and Deidara together the whole weekend."

He nodded understandingly, "Are you busy tomorrow night?" _'Oh my god, that was way too forward.. what was I thinking?'_

"Umm.. I don't believe I am."

_'Okey here it goes.'_ Naruto took a deep breath, "Want to go to the movies?"

Sasuke smirks, "Naruto Uzumaki, did you just ask me on a date?"

"What? No! Of course not!" the blonde said quickly as the raven stared at him, "Or if you want it to be one then... sure."

"I guess we have a date tomorrow night." Sasuke said before standing up and walking away.

"Hey! What time?" Naruto called out.

The raven shrugged with a smirk before walking back stage.

* * *

_'This has turned out to be a very good day.'_ Sasuke thought humming to himself as he walked into the house. He slipped his shoes off and dropped his book bag beside the couch where Itachi laid in Deidara's lap as they both watched TV. Ignoring his brother's raised eyebrow, he went to the kitchen, grabbed a couple of tomatoes, walked back to the living room and fell back into the chair, his feet dangling over the arm of the chair.

There was a squeal and Deidara jumped up from the couch, Itachi's head falling from his lap, and over to Sasuke, "It happened!" he said a grin on his face. The Uchihas stared at the blonde. With a roll of his eyes he explained, "Naruto ask you on a date~!"

"What? Deidara your crazy. Of course he didn't!" Sasuke quickly denied. _'Please don't blush, please don't blush..'_

"Awh! He's blushing!" Deidara cooed.

_'Dammit._

"My little brother has a date. This really is a great moment." Itachi said, still not bothered to sit up from laying on the couch.

"Hey! Maybe we could go on a double date! That'd be so cute!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes._ 'I should have just gone straight to my room.'_ he though ignoring their pickings and heading up the stairs to his room.

After closing the door, he fell back on to his bed. _'Nap sounds good right about now..'_ His plans for a nap were torn by his phone ringing. Pulling it out and looking It at the caller I.D., her rolled his eyes, "Hello Uncle Madara."

"Good evening Sasuke. I apologize for not having called sooner, I have had pressing matters to. How was your date with the young woman before?" he asked.

He barked out a laugh, "Oh yeah, that went great." he said, voice full of sarcasm.

"I do not approve of this tone. I will have to set up another date for you. I have-"

"No! I don't want to go on anymore of these stupid dates! I will find somebody on my own." _'I might have already..'_

"Sasuke, you have to think about what is best to preserve the Uchiha bloodline. After your brother failed to do it."

"Leave Itachi out of this. He is happy with Deidara and you should be happy about that." Sasuke said his fist clenching, knuckles turning white.

"How can I be happy by something as disgusting as what he's doing?"

"You are not going to talk about my brother like this to me." The raven had begun pacing the room, "Dating Deidara was the first time I saw him happy since our parents death. Since you are the only family we have left, you should be happy."

"As the only family you have left, I have to do what is right for you all. Your brother has made his decision I would advise you not to make the same." He said before hanging up.

Sasuke stared at the phone in his hand before throwing it at the wall. He took a minute to get his anger in check before falling face first onto the bed. Lifting his head, he looked at a picture on his night stand. The raven reached over to the picture and picked it up, "I wish you were here.." he whispered to the picture of him, Itachi, his mother and his father.

Despite his sour mood, Sasuke let out a laugh remembering that he had a date with Naruto tomorrow night.

Sasuke glanced into the mirror in the hall for the hundredth time fixing a spike before resuming his pacing. There was an amused chuckle from the living room before Itachi said, "Calm down Sasuke." he stood up and placed his hands on his little brother's shoulders. "You two went on a date before. This is no different."

The younger raven let out a breath and relax, but it was short lived. As soon as the door bell rung, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He walked to the door and opened it. At seeing Naruto's grinning face, his nerves were curved slightly and a small smile placed on his face. "Ready to go?" the blonde asked to which Sasuke nodded.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Itachi called out behind him as he closed the door.

Naruto let out a laugh at Sasuke's eye roll and they climbed into the car. It was a pretty quiet drive, only noise was the radio playing. They pulled up to the theater, finding a park not far from the entrance. Walking to the showing list, the stared at the movies. "Alright so what do you want to see?"

_'Pirates of the Caribbean:On Stranger Tides, Kung-Fu Panda 2 or X-Men: First Class.. I can't chose just one of them.'_ A look of indecision passed his face that made the blonde laugh. The raven looked over to the blonde with a raised eye brow. "Just pick one. We can always come back and see another one." he explained with a grin.

The Uchiha decided he liked the sound of that. "Let's watch X-Men: First Class." Naruto nodded and they got their tickets and popcorn, that the blonde bought.

"That movie was fantastic. I can't believe that's how everything went down!" Naruto said as they were driving home. "The bromances were great!" he added with a laugh.

"Except between Charles and Erik. That wasn't a bromance, they were just full out together." Sasuke said. "Not to mention Charles' voice. That British accent was b-e-a-utiful."

"Well I'm sorry I don't have a British accent." Naruto said with a pout.

"No, it's okey. I like your voice." Sasuke said waving him off. It took him a minute to realize what he said, 'I can't believe I just said that..' he thought covering his face with his hands. They pulled up to Sasuke's house and he looked at the blonde who was grinning. "Well, this was fun."

"Yeah! We'll have to do it again sometime." Naruto said nodding, missing the sarcasm in the raven's voice.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I guess sooo." the blonde nodded.

Sasuke gave him a small smile before leaving the car and walking up the walk way to his steps. He didn't notice a car door open until Naruto was standing in front of him with a grin. The blonde lightly kissed the raven before jogging back to his car and driving away. The raven entered the house, ignored Itachi's questions, ran up to his room blasted some music and let out a squeal.

* * *

"Is everything set?"

"Only a few more things are needed."

"Be sure to get them. I want this done right. Certain people got in the way the previous time. I do not want anything to jeopardize this."

"What about them? They seem to be a pretty tight knit bunch."

There was a cold silence.

"Tear them apart."

* * *

_'I hate science.'_ Gaara thought darkly looking at the homework on the table before him. Temari was muttering curses in the kitchen as prepared dinner while Kankuro sat on the couch watching some TV show or another.

The front door opened and closed, "I'm home." A voice called out.

Everyone's eyes widened. The sound of a pan dropping was heard and Kankuro froze. Gaara stood up at glared at the doorway, "Hello Father." he greeted darkly.

"Evening children. How are you all doing?" the man before them said. He looked like an exact copy of Gaara except he was older and had brown hair instead of red.

Gaara ignored his question and took a step closer, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"So hostile." Their father said. "I'm visiting my children of course."

"You are not welcomed here. In facet, according to the courts, you're not suppose to be within 500 feet of us."

The brunette man waved him off, "Oh, law is such a fickle thing."

If it was possible, Gaara's glare turned colder, "Yeah. Ask mother."

The father glowered, "Just thought I'd let you all know that I was in town." he said before walking to the door, "You'll be seeing me." were his parting words.

This seemed to snapped out of the daze they were in.

Temari walked into the living room, "Kankuro call the please and tell them-"

"No. There's no need to call them unless it becomes a pressing problem." Gaara said as he gathered his books and walked upstairs. He placed everything on his bed and sat in the middle of the floor trying to compose himself. After taking many deep breaths, he grabbed his phone and called Mizani.

She picked up after a few rings, "Hello?"

"Hey, Zani." he greeted her.

"Hey Gaara. What's wrong..?"

"Do you think you could meet me at the end of the street?" he asked, ignoring her previous question, "I'll talk to you then."

"Okey, I'll be there soon."

"Please hurry." he muttered before ending the call. Standing up, he slipped the phone in his pocket, grabbed his pack of pack of cigarettes from the night stand and walked downstairs. "I'm going to head out for a while." he said walking out the door and down to the end of the street, waiting for Mizani to show up.

* * *

Mizani, fresh out of the shower, was standing int the living room with a game of Just Dance 2 playing. She was currently dancing to The Ting Tongs' "That's Not My Name" when Naruto walked into the house. He joined her in dancing even though he had no controller. She didn't think this odd, but there was something about the smile the blonde had on his face.

Once the song was finished, the raven girl picked up her water bottle from the table and took a couple of gulps before falling down beside her blonde best friends on the couch. "Spill." she stated, though it sounded like a demand.

"Well, me and Sasuke's date went amazingly. We went to the movies, watched the movie, talked about the movies then I took him home." Naruto stated, but there was something he wasn't telling her she knew.

"You know if you don't want to tell me what happened I perfectly understand but," she began tickling him, "I won't take no for an answer!"

"Alright! Alright! I kissed him!" he finally confessed.

The young girl squealed and hugged the blonde. "Iruka! Kakashi!" she called. Once both men were in the room she told them the good news, "He kissed him!" she said.

Iruka gave him a warm smile while Kakashi enveloped him in a bear hug. He then began talking to the blonde a mile a minute, despite Naruto's attempts to quiet him.

Her phone ringing brought her attention from Naruto to her phone. Flipping it open she answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Zani." she heard him say. His voice sounded as though he were trying extremely hard to hold something back and tired all at the same time.

"Hey Gaara. What's wrong..?" She questioned, worry filling her own voice.

"Do you think you could meet me at the end of the street?" he asked, completely ignoring her previous question, "I'll talk to you then."

She was already slipping on her shoes , "Okey, I'll be there soon."

"Please hurry." she heard him mutter before the call was ended.

"Guys, I need to go." she said reaching for her keys on the table. "Something's up with Gaara."

"Be careful." Iruka tells her with a worried look.

Nodding she was out the door and on her way to the redhead's street. It didn't take her long to arrive, park and walk to where Gaara was leaning against the street sign. He look just how he sounded on the phone and she grew even more worried.

He takes her hand and they walk down the opposite street where there was a dead end. It was only a dead end to cars. To those walking it led to a small forest where a river ran and to a section where there were a couple of large boulders and sat down.

It was quiet for a while before Gaara sighed and took out a pack of cigarettes, asking if she mind. She shook her head and lit one and took a deep drag. _'I didn't know he smoked.. Though I guess it explains his views from the first day of school..'_ "Care to hear a story?" he asked breaking the silence that fell.

Really not knowing what else to say, she nodded and he begun.

"Once upon a time there was a young boy who's mother got real sick after he was born. When she was pregnant with him, the doctors said they weren't sure how long she would live, but she didn't care. She wanted to be there to watch her kids grow up so they gave her medicine to help her. Unfortunately, the medication made her extremely out of it. It was because of this that she couldn't really raise her new born son, the task falling to her older twin brother."

He took a deep breath, "The little boy had two older siblings that were years older then him and there for closer to their mother. They tried not to treat him like what happen to their mother way his fault, but at times you can't hide everything. The father was in charge of taking care of the mother, making sure she sleep and got medications and what have you. When day he had to go out of town. That's when it all happened.

"The mother and her brother just went the the grocery store for food to prepare dinner with when the got into a car accident. The mother was driving, so they blamed it on the medication. It wasn't until later that all the details came to light. The father was actually drugging the mother, slowly killing her and the car accident wasn't a actual accident it was a hit and run, but none of the facts held up in court. The father went semi-crazy and the courts ordered a restraining order for the children against him.

"Despite his brother and sister telling him that their mother's death and their father's craziness wasn't his fault, it didn't stop the neighbor hood from talking and blaming them. The parents telling their children not to play with him and the boy growing up pretty much friendless, only having his older siblings to hold him together." Gaara dropped him third cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with his feet before he was tackled in a hug by Miazni who just began to cry into his shoulder.

_'I can't believe he went through all that. And by himself? How is he the sweet person he is today?'_ She thought her mind at a lost. The raven noticed her boyfriend's lack of response and she pulled back, tears rolling down her cheeks, "What's wrong?"

"This isn't the normal reaction I get from people.." he said quietly.

"I thought I had it bad with having a mother who wish I wasn't born and a father that I hardly ever get to see and family members pushing me to be what I don't want to be, but you have it way worst. I can't believe you went through it all alone.." She shook her head and wiped her eyes, "And when have I ever been normal?" she said with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Never." Gaara said with a smile of his own, "Though I was wrong about the friendless part. There was this one little girl that would always talk to me at the playground. Every time I would go to the park when I needed someone to talk to, it seemed like she was always there sitting on the swings." While the redhead was reminiscing, memories began to surface in her mind. "Though she was only around for a few months.. they meant a lot to me.."

"Gaara.." he looked up at the sound of her voice, "Did the little girl always where some sort of hat no matter the weather..?" she asked, wondering if her suspicions were true. "And did you carry around a small teddy bear..?"

"Yeah.. How did you..?"

Both of their eyes widen as realization struck, "That was you!" they said at the same time then began laughing, Gaara chuckling.

"Well I guess we did know each other before.. but it was so long ago." Mizani said with a sigh.

"I know.. why did you end up leaving?" he asked her.

Mizani's mood darkened, "Dad had just got a job at the Japan branch of his company, but since mother dearest," she said the name as if it were a sort of poison in her mouth, "didn't like it here in Japan, he asked to get transferred back to America. Even though she's a bitch with a awful personality, Dad loves her for some reason."

"Well I'm just glad you came back." Gaara said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Me too." she said, smiling brightly as she leaned into the redhead head. They both of them stayed out here watching the stars and the river.

* * *

So I didn't mean for Gaara's back story to run that long.. but it kinda did and I didn't know how to break it... so I just left it.

Naruto kissing Sasuke? Random people talking evilly? Gaara's father showing up out of the blue? What will happen next? Send me what you think!

I love you guise! 3 *two finger salute*


End file.
